Under The Tycoons Command
by jamiesgirl AKA Punkpoet69
Summary: Torn between her past and present seeing into her future is almost impossible. Her mother has married her off to Troy Bolton, a.k.a. a tycoon known for his dismissive behavior towards women. In matters of the family business Gabriella wants to keep the restaurant the same and Troy wants to change it completely. But can they make it with their hearts still intact? (I don't own HSM)
1. Chapter 1

Her heals click and clacked on the floor as she pulled the cigarette from her lips. The loose strands from her ponytail fluttered in the trail she was leaving behind as she moved quickly from the front door back to the bedroom.

"Gabriella I will not have this," her mother said as she followed her, "He is your husband; you have to act like a lady not some childish drama queen."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she re-entered her bedroom and made her way to the closet where she reached in for another arm load of clothes and turned to stuff them into the duffel bag. "He isn't who we thought he was mother," Gabriella said as she zipped her bag shut. "It's a trick."

"He is exactly who we think," her mother said stepping into the room and unzipping the bag. "He is going to save this family."

Gabriella tossed her hands up in the air in frustration as she exited the room. "He lied, if he lied about this, what else is he lying about?" It was as if the fumes of fury and betrayal were left behind in scorch marks along the tile floor as she made her way upstairs to his office. Her ears burned from embarrassment and her jaw ached from the long periods of keeping her lips tight in that ridiculous smile. She was so tired smiling.

"Gabriella, take a moment and think about this?"

Gabriella pushed open the door as she headed for his desk. The contract had to be in here somewhere. Turning around she was greeted by her mother who placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders in an attempt to slow her down. "I raised you better than this," she said with frown, "You have to think about what you're doing? What people are going to say? What about the money and the restaurant! You have to keep it together."

"Then after the divorce you can marry him," Gabriella said shrugging away from her touch and going around her as she made her way back desk. Pulling the drawers open she looked inside for an envelope, anything that looked familiar to her.

"Gabriella Marie Bolton," her mother said sternly.

"I'm not going to bit my lip and deal with it so you can save a little face mother," Gabriella yelled over her shoulder as reached inside one of the files and poured it out onto his office floor. "What did he do with it? I know it's in here!" Getting up she made her way to filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

"This is not just about you Gabriella," Maria said standing in the way of Gabriella's path and reaching for the ties from her hands. "This is about the family, the restaurant, and jobs that will be lost if you do this," her mother said with a wild expression as she tried to talk sense to her oldest daughter. "What are you going to do even if you find the contract?"

"I'm going to tear it apart, there has to be another way to get the money," Gabriella said extending her arms in annoyance. "I refuse to be married to him any longer."

"You've only been married for three months!" her mother shouted.

"That's long enough!"

"Gabriella, please."

"Why are my files all over the floor?" Troy's voice came from the doorway and both women jerked in surprise as they turned to look at him.

"Troy, how was the meeting with the investors?" Maria said standing between Gabriella and the file cabinet.

"Fine, up until the part where your daughter walked out like a crazy person," Troy said looking at Gabriella with a narrowed expression "Is it really that hard for you to just to pretend you want to do this?"

"Of course she does," Maria answered for her.

There was silence in the room as Gabriella stared at him with hatred from behind her mother who from day one had been in-between them every time he turned around. From the marriage proposal to this very moment he hadn't married just one Montez woman he'd married three of them, Gabriella, her younger sister Isabella and their mother. "Maria, if it isn't too much to ask may I have a moment with my wife? Alone?" Troy asked calmly.

Maria looked at Gabriella with a frown before she looked back at Troy and nodded. With a sigh she made her way to the door and hesitated before disappearing into the hall. Troy followed and shut the door behind her enclosing both him and Gabriella in the office. In the peace Troy closed his eyes and braced himself for the fight he knew was coming. It had been a fight since day one.

"You lied to me," Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"I didn't lie, I omitted the truth," he said turning to face her as he surveyed the mess in his office, "however now I see that, and I agree that it might have been a bad idea."

"This whole idea is a bad idea!" Gabriella shouted back at him the Spanish accent stronger than he'd ever heard it before. "Be your wife? Fine. Be your business partner? Okay. Sell a room full of men on my sex appeal? Forget it. Unlike you I have Standards! "

Troy placed his hands on his hip and let out a sigh, "Trust me I know you have standards! You never let me forget it!"

"You made me look like a fool."

"You're coming off as a hard ass."

"What husband parades his wife around like a piece of meat?" Gabriella said in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The kind of man who is asking a room full of other men for 45 thousand dollars," he said bewildered. "Seriously. It's not like I strapped you to a table and took numbers. I asked you to unbutton you blouse a little and take your hair down." Troy took three strides to get to her side, "This business isn't for the weak and it certainly isn't for the prude either."

"You're such as asshole," Gabriella said making her way past him to the door.

"Hey," Troy said reaching for her arm and pulling her back to him so they were chest to chest, "a lot of these problems would be solved if you would loosen up."

"Right," Gabriella mumbled, "because it's my problem I have a vagina and not a penis."

Troy raised a brow as he examined her features from this close, "I'm very well aware of what's between your legs the questions is are you?"

Gabriella pulled away from him her back hitting the wooden door behind her. With her right hand she began to reach for the doorknob, "I don't know what deal you made with my mother, nor do I have any intention to see this through. Mark my words Mr. Bolton I am not a housewife or some kind of street walker. I intend to run my father business with morals."

Troy forcibly pushed forward shutting the door with a slam as he pushed it shut and her against it at the same time. "Oh yeah are those the same morals that taped the eviction noticed to the front door? Why can't you just admit it? You were a sinking ship when I came along." He said inching a little closer if that were at all possible. "Your restaurant is barely floating and that's because I'm the one who threw it a life persevere."

"Get off me," she pushed at him and he didn't move, when she stopped moving from beneath him she let out grunt of frustration. "You're so rude."

"And you're stubborn." He countered.

"I'm supposed to be your wife," Gabriella shot back, "Didn't your father ever teach you how to treat a woman."

Troy scooped down as his lips covered hers in passionate love hate exchange of emotion. The past three months had been one big ball of tension between them. He was so frustrated he could barely take it anymore and if he had to be honest about the whole thing her stubborn behavior was turning him on.

Gabriella pushed him away grunting as she fought back trapped in his embrace. "Stop it," she said against his lips. "How dare you!"

Troy smirked as he pulled back putting space between them. "Fine," Troy said waving her off. "Go run and tell mommy we've come to an agreement."

"I agreed to nothing," Gabriella said pushing herself off the door and wiping her lips with the back of her hand, "I'm leaving."

"Like hell you are," Troy said loosening his tie, "Your family signed a contract. We're in this together whether you like it or not."

"There are other ways I can make the money to save my family and the restaurant."

"No, there isn't," Troy said with a nasty grin. "On the day of the wedding I signed contract just like you did," Troy said reaching up to undo his tie altogether. "That contract included the deed to the restaurant. If you leave me, the restaurant stays with me," he added with a trademark winning grin.

Gabriella face fell and all her anger dissipated into extreme sadness and regret. With nothing to say Gabriella bit her lip.

"Stop doing that," Troy said removing his tie and pulling it from around his neck. He had ideas about using his tie for other purposes, ideas about her bounded and strapped to his bed so he could enjoy every feisty bit of her resolve crumble when she would eventually beg him for more. The sight of her biting on her bottom lip made him want to take him that lip between his own teeth and make her gasps in shock.

Gabriella released her lip and frowned slightly as she tried to keep herself from crying in defeat, or killing him in revenge. "Why are you doing this?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said tossing the tie onto a nearby chair. "Now, please be a sweetheart and go unpack your bag because you're not going anywhere," he said softly while he undid his cuff links, "I'm more than sure your mother will help you with that."

Gabriella moved forward coming up to him and raising her hand to smack him across the face. The slap was loud, the sting on her own hand was strong and she let out a grunt to keep from wincing in pain. The action wouldn't change anything and it would only make him angrier but it felt good to do it.

Troy stared at her quietly as she stood there taking a deep breath to calm herself. His face was vibrant with the sting from her hand. His hands clenched at his sides as he looked at his wife, this crazy woman who had been turning his life upside down since he married her. "I suggest you leave the room while I'm still feeling so kind."

Gabriella spit in his face, "You have no manners, no shame, and no idea how to treat a woman." She bit out as she stood there with her nostrils flaring. "The very fact that this is an arranged marriage between you and my mother is just proof, because the idea of any woman giving just an ounce of a damn about you is ridiculous. It makes me sick to call you my husband and it would make my father roll over in his grave to see what his family has been reduced to."

Troy hands came to her waist as he turned her around and pushed her towards the door. "Trust me being married to you is the worst business deal I ever made and the fact that it's only been three months makes wish I'd have just shot myself."

When she was at the door he paused to pull it open and lifted his hand to smack her ass as she crossed the threshold into the hall. The action caused her to gasp as the sting on her bottom spread and the heat flooded to her face when she turned around to give him another piece of her mind the door slammed shut in her face.

The next morning Troy walked into his office and unbuttoned the buttons on his suit before sitting down at his desk and firing up is laptop. Things last night had been quite, he stood in his office sorting through the mess she made and she disappeared probably to the restaurant, or to her mother's to cool down. Who knew, who cared?

"Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked up at his office doorway, he'd left it open on his way in, "Yes Margret?" he asked his secretary.

"Mr. Wrightwood is here to see you, I have him waiting in the conference room and your father has been waiting for you all morning," she said with an innocent smile, her blonde locks loose around her face with curls that flared out. Her white shirt was tight around her chest but concealed and her skirt was penciled and long past her knee. She was sexy, modesty dress but still sexy. Leaning back in his chair he let out a sigh and motioned for her attention just as she was turning to leave the room.

"Margret?" Troy said as politely as possible.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton."

"Come in and shut the door please I have a list of things I want from you it would be better if there were no interruptions."

"Alright," she said cautiously as she shut the door behind her.

Troy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here is my credit card," He said holding it up for her to see. "I want you to go down to the jewelry store and picking something up for me," he said firmly.

Margret nodded as she took the card, "Yes sir."

"Tell them you're my secretary and your there to pick up my order." Troy folded his hands as he looked down at the picture he placed on his desk of his wife a constant reminder of everything he was fighting for. "Please make sure the reservations for this upcoming week are still confirmed and don't forget to make sure that they have the needed networking and wi-fi I'll be needing to work on while we're gone," he said with a small nod, "After you have done that, please go down to the flower shop at the corner and send my wife a bouquet of white roses with a card that reads 'You are 100 percent mine.'"

"Yes sir," she scribbled down the information on her legal pad.

"Alright let's get the annoying part over with, please send my father in," Troy said leaning forward to his desk. "Oh and be back before my 2 O'clock meeting I will need you in there taking notes for me." Troy opened the file on his desk and gave it a once over.

"Yes Mr. Bolton," she said quietly.

"And Margret?" he said before looking up from the file.

"Yes Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked up at her with a soft smile, "Please help yourself to a free lunch wherever you like as a thank you for your service."

"Thank you Mr. Bolton," she said as she moved backwards to leave his office.

"Thank you Margret, please leave the door open." Troy looked down at his paperwork, "All the easier to escape if needed," he said under his breath.

"Yes Mr. Bolton," she responded before disappearing.

Troy looked back at his laptop and opened his e-mail looking over his inbox and letting out a breath as picked up a note pad and pen.

"Morning," a voice chimed as Troy looked up to see his father standing in the doorway with a smile, "Your brother told me that yesterday's meeting with the investors didn't go well?"

"Half brother," Troy corrected as he looked back at the screen. His lips pulled into a tight grin as he frowned inwardly. Troy's mother died at childbirth leaving his father Jack to care for him, or rather leaving his father's staff to care for him because Jack was always somewhere running his company or sleeping around. When he was five his father had come home one day with an entire family and moved them into his home. Troy although he was the only actual son of Jack Bolton, still came in second to his wife Cathy and step children, Ryan and Sharpay.

"What happened at the meeting?" Jack said as he came to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Anything I need to get involved in."

And wouldn't that be just what he wanted. Troy hid a smirk as he tapped the notepad with his pen. "No, it's fine, it's just that Gabriella isn't use to the way we do business," Troy looked over at his father again. "I had to explain it to her last night, I can assure you that next time she will be better prepared."

"Troy," his father said with sigh as he adjusted his collar. "Are you sure you want to branch off into this business with the restaurant, it's a sincere notion I'll admit, but you could always just buy her another restaurant. It not like she seriously needs an income."

Troy leaned back in his seat, "There lies the problem she doesn't want any old restaurant she wants that one." Troy said clicking the pen. "The rehabilitation is going fine, we do it all the time with other companies; I don't see why we wouldn't be able to do it with the restaurant." Troy said as he frowned a bit and looked up at the clock. He didn't want to keep Mr. Wrightwood waiting but he knew better than to rush his father.

"It's just that the food industry is always changing, we rehabilitate companies not small business. I told you're allowed to keep your personal businesses on the side but in here we work for the big goal not the small neighborhoods." Jack said with frown.

That was where they differed in opinion. His father always went big; he always shot for the moon and left the stars to fizzle out. Troy saw all the value in rehabilitating not only big companies but the possibility of rehabilitating residential property with the surround business. Tapping the pen on the notepad he looked back up at the clock. "That is why I am taking an effort to learn," Troy motioned to his stack of books resting on the corner of his desk.

"Fine," Jack said with a frown, "Look if you can do this I'll think about your proposal on expanding the company but I make no promises Troy, if you ask me your wasting your time on this."

"I understand," Troy said sitting back in his chair. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Yeah Cathy is having a breakfast tomorrow morning, we have the tickets for your flight and she wants to go over the details about our anniversary party."

Troy nodded in acknowledgement and let out a sigh, "I will check with the wife and see if she is free."

"How is my favorite daughter-in-law? Happy I hope? Pregnant would be even better."

Troy raised a brow as he thought about children. The noise and fuss they would make, the endless amount of time and money they would need, he stopped himself from shuddering in response. "We haven't talked about children just yet." They hadn't even slept in the same bed.

"Girls like her always want children, she reminds me of your mother," Jack said with a smile. "She would have liked her for you."

"I'm sure," Troy said with frown as he looked down at his desk. Since Jack had met Gabriella it was yet another person that seemed to come first before Troy which would have irritated him but some reason it hadn't. Troy was in the business of making money, of making hard choices, thanks to his father he'd been making hard choices all his life. He practically grew up without a father, in a home where he felt more like a guest then a resident. Moving out had been a highlight and now living with Gabriella the same feelings sometimes crept up on him.

Pushing that ball of discomfort to the side he held the pen in both his hands and looked at the Bolton Enterprise's logo on the pen. Keeping his eyes low he avoided his father's as he tried to end the conversation. Troy father insisted that he work for Bolton Enterprises and for a long time Troy resisted. He didn't want the hand out or the reputation that came along with being the boss's son. Troy ran a few business of his own very successfully and continued to do so even while working for his father. Truth was he was secretly bidding his time and waiting for a moment to strike. He wanted his father's company. He wanted to pick it apart piece by piece and sell it to the highest bidder just to have the satisfaction of finally having his father's full attention.

His marriage was part of the plan; he needed to prove to his father that he was capable settling down. Need to distract him from his main intent and keep all the attention away from what he was doing behind the curtain. And what better way to hide something than to have everyone's attention so they couldn't the obvious.

When he made the deal with Maria he had been beside himself with genius of it all. To be fair he had only the best intentions for her daughter when he first laid eyes on her, but on a scale of morality he was really in it for the profit on the restaurant. The bank was coming for them, the bank had threatened to close them down for good and leave them homeless, which left them in a position where they couldn't refuse his offer. He brought out the bank for the restaurant in exchange for the deed, he brought out their home in exchange for her eldest daughter. He needed a bride and business plan and as luck would have it Maria just happened to have both.

When nothing else was shared between them Jack mumbled a praise and goodbye before he got up from his chair and made his way out of the office. Once he was gone Troy stood from his desk redoing the buttons on his suit as he made his way out of the office and to Mr. Wrightwood who was still waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Some of you are probably wondering why my pen name suddenly has AKA Punkpoet69 on it. Well that's because since I was 12 my stage name has always been Punk poet. When I created Jamiesgirl I was kind of hoping to just post a story or two, I didn't expect to like this so much or want others to read it. I have not broken up with my boyfriend, I am very much in every way still Jamiesgirl, just transferring over to my authentic penname. Plus its makes my google search engine life easier! So please feel free to follow me on twitter Punkpoet69 and instagram as Punkpoet69. Hope you guys enjoy this story because I think this might just be the sexiest one I've ever written. ;)

Thanks guys!

Gabriella worked the dough as she silently went over the ideas in her head. She hated feeling defeated, she hated feeling helpless and right now helpless and defeated seemed to be her middle name. Yesterday while Troy was talking to the investors she overheard something she was almost sure she shouldn't have. One of the men talking to Troy asked about making an offer on the restaurant as soon as the merger was completed and she'd heard him with her own two ears telling him that the sales price of the property would be put on the market after the prelaunch if everything went according to plan.

She didn't want to believe it. He'd lied to them. After all this time she just believed that he was helping them with the restaurant. She had been fooled to believe that her mother had seen some good in him and that why she'd been forced to marry a stranger. A stranger that needed a wife for business and her business that needed the help only a stranger would offer. It was too good to be true and she could almost chop off her own hand for not seeing it herself.

Looking up above through the small window in the kitchen to the dining area she watched her younger sister flirt with the new bus boy she hired last week. Letting out a sigh she blew out and up at her bangs which were again in her way. Her mother had made her grow her hair out for the wedding, now she was left with this reminisce of this ridiculous hairstyle that just wouldn't stay up and out of her way. Just last week her mother dragged her to the salon again for a touch up and already her French tip manicure was cracked and scrubbed away from all the cleaning she put them through. The timer behind her went off and she moved from her spot to one of the bread ovens where she opened the oven door and pulled out a fresh rack of bread, setting it on one of the nearby rack for it to cool.

"Mrs. Bolton?"

Not really hearing her name being called she walked further down the kitchen as she checked on the soup for the afternoon crowd. It wasn't until she turned around and saw a strange dark skinned man in her kitchen that she quickly reach for her spoon and held it up to the intruder. "What are you doing back here?" The intruder was wearing a chef uniform.

"Mrs. Bolton?" the man said holding his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry I don't mean to frighten you it's just that I've been trying to get your attention for a while and figured you had ear buds in or something.

Not putting down the spoon she let out a sigh and brought a hand up to her bangs to sweep them for a fourth time from her face. "What can I help you with?" she said as politely as possible.

"I was sent here by Mr. Bolton, he said you needed a chef, I was told to speak to you?" he said with a worried look pointed at her raised spoon.

Gabriella said with a frown, he had mentioned in passing that they needed a new chef and she agreed with him full heartedly. She just hadn't expected him to find someone so soon. "I certainly can't afford to pay you," she said deciding that the intruder was no risk to her safety she placed the spoon back on the counter top.

"Your husband already took care of my payroll,"

"Well," Gabriella said a little more sadden then relieved, "I wasn't prepared to train someone today. Or expect help at all for that matter."

"I understand," the man said with a frown.

"Well," she sighed as she looked around the kitchen, "Have you ever worked in a kitchen like this before?" she said as she turned around to reach for one of the spare knives from the magnetized strip. Pulling up one of the pepper from the bag she began to chopping it finely.

"Yes maim."

Gabriella nodded slowly as she looked around the kitchen again trying to figure out what he should begin working on. With an inward groan she turned around and paced five steps before turning around and looking at the man. "Do you know how to make bread?"

"I can make bread,"

Gabriella nodded and placed her hands on her hips as she blew up making her bangs flutter out of her eyes again. "Fine, make bread but don't get comfortable. I don't know what you can do but we'll learn together."

"Hey Brie, there's an order up," Isabella said as she leaned into the window into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Who is this?" she said looking back at her older sister.

"I don't know," Gabriella said looking back at the man, "What is your name?"

"Zeke," he said rolling up his sleeves so he could wash his hands.

"This is our newest chef, and his name is Zeke," Gabriella looked back at her younger sister and smiled tightly.

"Great we can't hire Kelsi but we can afford another chef?" Isabella said as she rolled her eyes and slapped the ticket order on the rack.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and reached for the ticket, her sister had been pestering her about hiring one of her friends from school. Unfortunately as much as another waitress would help out she just couldn't afford to pay one. Giving one last look over to Zeke, who was grabbing the dough she'd been already working on, she let out a sigh and went back to work. Walking over to the stove she turned the soup and then walked over to begin preparing for the ticket.

As the dinner service kicked up she noticed her mother arrived and was already in the back room on the phone with someone about the plumbing in the back room. With a sigh she continued to fry, yesterday after an hour of listening to her mother tell her for the millionth time that Gabriella had to make it work with her new husband.

"Hey table seven wants to add an order of sweet bananas," Isabella said from the window, "Hey when do have a free minute?"

"I'm trying to cook here Izzy," Gabriella shot back as she switched over to the other burner. With a sigh she walked the lifted pan over to the plates waiting. "Table five is plating now."

"Well, there are only five tables tonight," Isabella replied, "hey; can I break out early if no one else shows up after 6?"

"Izzy, I can't make that decision right now," Gabriella said as wiped the edges of the plates and put the food up in the window.

"Fine it's not like anyone comes in anyway." Isabella rolled her eyes as she took the plates from the sill. "This is why David left," she muttered under her breath as she walked away with the plates.

The comments made Gabriella flinch. David was her ex-boyfriend from college. David had been her only boyfriend since college, until her father passed and she came back home to work in the kitchen of his restaurant. That was when the trouble started, when her life began to decline. When it slowly became this and she woke up one day married to Troy Bolton. Gabriella let out a sigh as she blew her bangs out of the way again. Turning around she saw Zeke standing at his work space slicing bread for the baskets going out. "You're holding up alright?"

"I'm holding up fine, are you sure you don't want me to help you out?" Zeke said raising a brow as he looked around the kitchen.

"Not necessary just yet."

Maria made a show of entering the kitchen her glasses on top of her head as she spoke into the phone. "So what you're just going to leave us with no water in the back room. Are you aware that I'm running a business?" there was a pause as she motioned to Gabriella then looked at Zeke oddly. "No, I'm telling you to get off your ass come down here and fix it or else my son is going to buy your company and fire you first how about that?" she said pulling her phone away from her ear and hitting the end button. "Who is this?" she said looking at Zeke.

"Your son hired him," Gabriella said with an eye roll as she went back to work. David had been around longer and was much nicer over all and she still called him an idiot. Troy had only been around for less than six months and he was already her son, must be nice to be held up on such a high pedestal.

"To do what make bread?" Maria said voice whispered in her ear as she looked over at him oddly, "Does he know how to cook Puerto Rican food?"

"I don't know, I didn't interview him," Gabriella said over her shoulder.

Maria let out a sigh and looked back at her older daughter, "Your hair is getting frizzy, see, I told you to do a treatment on it."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I'm cooking mom, and I can't just lower the flame because my hair is curling up."

Her mother rolled her eyes and began mumbling in Spanish before letting out a grasp and catching Gabriella hand in hers. "Look at your nails," she exclaimed. "Have you been to saloon to get them touched up like I told you?"

"No," Gabriella said pulling her hands away.

"You have to keep up with it," she scolded, "Your husband is an important man, how do you think it looks when his wife looks so run down? Honestly are you deliberately trying to lose us this restaurant? Your father would be rolling over in his grave if he could see how selfish you are. This man has given you everything and you can't be happy with that?"

"Mom," Gabriella exclaimed as she turned around to face her mother, "Please go do something about the walk in and leave me alone."

Maria frowned as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Fine," she said with a sigh, "let me know if you need help in the kitchen," she said as Gabriella nodded as she turned back to the frying pan on the stove.

"Trust me, I won't" Gabriella said under her breath as she went back to the frying pan.

Later that evening when she came home, or at least to this large house big enough to house an orphanage of at least 15 children, she dropped her keys into the bowl in the hall. The house was quiet, something that she was already use to. In her old apartment, which was really just a bedroom in her mother house, things were always quite. Her mother had bingo nights three nights a week and a movie night with her friends on Thursday. Gabriella shuffled her feet as she made her way to her room. Her shoulders were sore, her neck was stiff and her cheeks were still flustered from the heat of the kitchen.

Coming into her room she kicked off her shoes and through them to the side. At least that hadn't changed; she was still allowed to have her own room. She removed her back pack and placed it on the bed for now. With a sigh she sat down at the vanity and looked at the fishbowl with a small smile. "Hey buddy," she said to her fish, well to be fair it was a wind up fish she named Charlie. With a sigh a she looked up in the mirror and caught her reflection. Disappointment settled in and she frowned at the image reflected, her glaze dropped back down to Charlie. Most nights Charlie was her one and only companion, he was a great listener and an amazing swimmer. "I bet your day was better than mine," Gabriella said tapping on the glass. Reaching into the bowl she picked up Charlie and round him up and placed him back in the bowl. Leaning down she watched for a while as he swam around.

"I promise no matter what happens to us Charlie, I'll never marry you off to some stranger," Sitting up she reaching up she pulled the band from her hair and shook her head as her curls fell in a free fall around her shoulders. Her hair was wild from all the whipping around in the wind. Her eyes were a slight shade of pink and had dark circles under them, looking back at the time she saw it was half past two in the morning.

"I guess it's already morning," she said turning her attention back to Charlie as he floated around his little fins moving his body in the water. David had won Charlie for her at a carnival, it was the only pet she'd ever been able to keep alive and it was their inside joke. Life as a chef meant that you never really had a real life. It meant early morning inventory, late night clean up and always on duty during the holidays. Charlie understood the pressure and he forgave her if she went a day or two without winding him up. Leaning down she tapped on the glass lightly as she thought of that time that seemed so long ago before the marriage. Back when she was studying to be a cook, when cooking actually meant something to her, when she didn't feel so trapped. There was a knock on her bedroom door and Gabriella rolled her eyes as she dropped her head down on the vanity. "Go away!" she shouted.

"Is it asking too much for a phone call," Troy said as he pushed the door open anyway and came into her bedroom. "You know who did call, Zeke! He says you made him make bread all day."

"I don't know what he knows? Why would you hire someone and not tell me?" Gabriella said lifting her head up and turning around to face him.

"I did tell you, remember the other night when I walked in and you were making some kind of green blended mush?"

"You told me while I had the blender going?" Gabriella said with disbelief.

"Point is what the hell happened tonight we had another meeting with the investors," Troy said crossing his arms.

Gabriella winced as she lifted a hand to her brow. "I must have forgotten," Gabriella said standing up, "oh and by the way, thank you for the flowers, the card was extremely poetic," she said making her way to the private bathroom.

"That's it? We had a dinner to go to," Troy said following her, "I looked like idiot sitting there alone all night."

Gabriella slammed the door shut behind her keeping him out as she began to undress. "Some of us actually have jobs that require work."

"And here I thought I made all this money because I was pretty," Troy let out a huff, "Look the deal goes both ways you know, if I'm going to help you, you have to help me."

"If you wanted to help me you wouldn't have just sent a strange man into my father's kitchen."

Troy rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door, "Your father is dead, he doesn't have a kitchen you do, and you also have a husband."

The door opened and Troy fell back a little before turning around to face her. She changed into her oversized t-shirt and boxers her hair was pulled up high in bun. "No I don't have a husband I have an employer."

"Why do you wear clothes that look like they came from a homeless shelters lost and found box?" Troy asked looking down at her wardrobe.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh my god," she said reaching into the bathroom for her glass of water. "I'm sorry I don't look like a playboy bunny at all hours of the day like your secretary," she said walking past him and to her bed where she put the glass on the nightstand.

Troy reached out and wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her towards him. In one swoop they were face to face. "As far as I'm concerned you could give a couple playboy bunnies a run for their centerfold."

Gabriella gawked as she pushed on his chest to put distance between them. "I'm not going to sleep with you. I've seen some of the girls you sneak in here I refuse to be one."

"Yet," Troy said with sly grin.

"Ever," Gabriella corrected.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "So tell me," he said looking around her dirty room, "What am I supposed to do with a wife who's never around."

"I don't know what am I supposed to do with a husband who cheats?" Gabriella called over her shoulder.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm giving up other women."

"Oh," Gabriella said turning around to fix her bed, "So you're moving onto men now?" she said pulling the covers back. "I'll be sure to notify the papers tomorrow; after all you're such a catch."

Troy watched as she got into the bed, "You're going to put me in an early grave."

"Remind me to double check your life insurance in the morning," Gabriella punched her pillow before laying down on it. "I believe you can find your way out."

Troy crossed his arms as he looked down at her with a frown, "We have a breakfast with my step-mother tomorrow, at seven."

Gabriella shot up, "That's in four hours!"

Troy smirked as he made his way to the door, "I highly suggest that you start putting Zeke to work then,"

Gabriella let out a groan as she reached for a spare pillow and tossed it at him as the door was closing.

The next morning Troy adjusted his cuff links as he made his way down the staircase. He didn't hear any noise coming from Gabriella's room or the kitchen but the clue that she was up was the strong smell of tea wafting through the house. He come to enjoy the smell of her morning tea, admittedly at first he found it disgusting and preferred the smell of coffee but as the weeks of their marriage began to tick away he found there were more and more things he liked about his new bride. He'd just never tell her that.

Try as he might to keep his distance he admired her fire and determination. He was also impressed by her annoying workaholic tendencies; he hired the other chef after a vigorous interview process because her long hours in the kitchen working alone were taking a toll. Aside from sleeping here at the house she practically lived at that restaurant. No doubt about it, she needed all the help she could get. She was just too stupidly proud to ask for it.

Walking into the kitchen he raised a brow as he seen her standing there quietly staring out into the distance, she was wearing a cream colored summer dress with a beige belt around her waist. Her brown hair was still damp as she held her tea between her palms. "Penny for your thoughts," he said making his way to his coffee machine.

Gabriella stood up straight and looked down at her mug, "Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a frown.

Troy emptied the filter and opened the cabinet to put in a new one, placing it back in place he opened the jar next to the machine and put in two scoops. "Your lack of rest isn't apparent this morning," Troy pushed the button turning the machine on.

"Is that a complement?" she said looking over at him over her shoulder.

Troy smiled as he leaned back against the counter, "It was," he nodded as he watched the damp curls fall down her back from her shoulder. He liked her long hair; it made her look more ravenous and cultured which also made her stand out in the sea of women he was normally surrounded with. "Cathy wants us to help plan their 25th wedding anniversary,"

Gabriella took a few steps back and leaned on the counter where the sink was so she could see him better. When she didn't say anything Troy nodded and reached for a cup from the dish rack. "I think we should host it at the restaurant for its prelaunch ceremony."

"What?" Gabriella looked up at him and her cup lowered.

"Think about it, we could use the publicity and you know that the guest list is going to be impressive." Troy said placing his mug down and crossing his arms as he leaned back.

"She's never tasted my cooking," Gabriella said bringing a hand up to scratch the back of her neck, "I'm not even sure I want that kind of attention."

"You do," Troy said listening to the coffee fall into the coffee pot.

"San Juan is an old style Latin family restaurant; it is not a corporate headquarters for your family's fan club."

Troy rolled his eyes, "San Juan died five years ago when your father did," he said with a shrug. "I know what I'm doing; I revive companies and people for a living."

Gabriella felt her fingers get tighter on her cup of tea; his dismissive comments about her father were really beginning to push her buttons. "You have no experience with restaurants," she added, "You need me to teach you, and I can't teach you if you refuse to listen to me."

"Then teach away," he said leaning forward and placing both hands on the counter in front of them.

"You can't just hire anyone to work in the kitchen," Gabriella counted off her finger.

"He's a four star chef for Latin cruise; he graduated top 5% of his class in the Institution of Culinary Art, I believe that were you attended is it not?" Troy said with his arms extended out in frustration.

"I didn't know that," Gabriella responded.

"Because you don't listen to me," Troy said slamming his hands on the counter. "You too busy rejecting everything I say or not being here to hear it."

"I listen to you plenty," she said taking a step forward "All you do is order people around; half the time I don't think you have an idea about what you're doing."

"Then why don't you teach me how reestablishing yourself in the community is bad idea, show me that your food doesn't need to be showcased to a new audience because the old one has packed up and shipped out," Troy said with a raised brow. "Please by all means make room for my step mother's anniversary party in your busy restaurant that has reservations booked till Christmas."

Gabriella was quite.

"Is there something I'm missing? Please explain to me why you and your mother came to me with this offer on the table? Do you know how much your hand in marriage cost me?"

"That's enough," she said firmly turning around to empty her tea in the sink, without another word she made her way out of the kitchen.

Troy lifted a hand and dragged it though his hair roughly as he blew out a release of breath. Quietly he made his way into the living room where she disappeared. When he found her she was in her bedroom staring at that stupid plastic fish in bowl on her vanity. "Here's a thought, why don't we get an actual fish," he said quietly as he came in slowly.

"I don't want a fish," Gabriella said quietly as she picked up her brush to begin combing her hair back.

Troy sat down on the bed and looked around her room taking in the pile of clothes in the corner. "Look," he said, looking back at her to see her features in the mirrors reflection. "I'm sorry,"

"No you're not," she said picking her hair up and beginning to wrap it in a bun. "You were right and I'm sorry if I'm being difficult. Changes aren't my strong point."

"I noticed," Troy frowned as he watched her neatly tuck away every strand. Her facial features were heightened and she picked up a compact to begin her makeup. She didn't need it, her skin was flawless, and her features were already drawing. "You know it's just breakfast."

"Should I change?" Gabriella said putting the compact down and quietly looking off to the side. "There's a beige thing in the back," she said motioning towards the closet filled with clothes that didn't actually belong to her but had been brought for her. Only she preferred to where everything she'd brought here in a duffle bag. "I was going to put that on but then it felt a little to business appropriate and –"

"I like what you're wearing," Troy said holding his hands up to stop her from talking, "I just meant I don't think you need the makeup."

"Oh," Gabriella said looking back at her face in the mirror. "It's just that my face is really dry from all the scrubbing, I'm trying really hard not to look like a worn out machine," she said looking back at the fish that was floating in the water.

"Hey," Troy said getting her attention and reaching forward to pull her chair closer to him. Gabriella yelped a little as she moved across the floor and came to a stop right in front of him. Troy looked up at her hair and then down at her dress bringing his eyes up and focusing on her face. "Part of this business is about confidence. Knowing that you either have it or you don't." Troy said in a low voice as his eyes came up to look into hers. "Now I have paid my fair share of money on cosmetics, accessories and plenty of plastic surgeries for women who wish they were lucky enough to have what you do." He said reaching up and taking out the pins she just put in.

"Is that so," Gabriella said quietly.

Troy chuckled a bit as he pulled out the last pin out, "Take it from me when it comes to this industry looks matter, people know when you're trying to be something you're not," Troy looked back down as she watched him carefully. "You're not beautiful," he said unraveling her hair and letting it fall, "You're pretty. A natural untouched pretty that a lot of girls want to be."

"Isn't beautiful supposed to be better than pretty?" Gabriella asked as he moved back and put the pins on the bed beside him. She brought her hands up and shook her hair out a little as it fell back into its natural waves. He could smell her shampoo fill the room as her curls moved and released the scent of peaches and mangos into the room.

"Depends, I guess." Troy let out a breath and brought his hand up to tilt her chin towards him, "Just remember, I never would have agreed to marry you if I didn't think you were a knock out." Troy smirked as he took in the wide eyed look on her face. "Why is that so shocking?"

Her eyes blinked and she took a deep breath and bit on her bottom lip. When she didn't answer him he chuckled and took her hand in his, "You're a funny girl," he said patting her hand gently. "Come on we have some pancakes and eggs we have to over pay for while we listen to Cathy go on and on about herself."

Troy got up and left the room, leaving Gabriella in her seat still facing the direction of his departure even after he was gone. There was something about him, something about the way he was so honest and dangerous at the same time that made her forget to keep her guard up. Taking a breath she looked down at her folder hands in her lap.

She had to get a hold of herself she had to put her guard up; she needed to make it out of this marriage with some shred of dignity. Standing up she felt the shake in her knees the giddy emotions in her stomach. Placing a hand over it she took a deep breath as she tried to blow away her butterflies. She couldn't let what happened in that meeting go forgotten; he was up to something and she couldn't let herself forget that and think that any of this was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella sat in the passenger side of the car looking out the windows and watching as the houses got bigger, driveways grew longer, and the fences rose higher than the last. "What is it about rich people it's like the more money you have the more away from everyone else you want to be?"

"Do you know how many people ask you for money?" Troy casted a sideways glance in her direction to see her looking out the window at all the houses they passed. "Do you know how many people want to break in and steal from you when you have something they don't?"

"My sister lives in a shitty apartment were a bum sleep in the hallway, and she's never been robbed," Gabriella countered.

"Your sister also has nothing worth stealing," Troy said carelessly as he kept driving; "Besides everyone has a right to their own privacy, no matter the status of it."

Gabriella was quiet as she watched him drive, his arm on the steering wheel was relaxed as he looked up in the rearview mirror and then back at the road. "Why don't you have a driver?"

"Why do I need a driver?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder, "Don't rich people have drivers?"

Troy shot her another sideways glance, "I waited 16 annoying years to get behind a wheel. I don't care how much money I have, no one is driving my cars but me."

"Not even me?" Gabriella said coyly.

"Including you," Troy said with a smile, "You can have your own car; all you have to do is ask."

"I rather take the bus," Gabriella let out a sigh and looked back out the window.

Troy shook his head as he glanced over at her and then back at the road. "Why do you insist on being so difficult? I can make life so much easier for you."

David taught her how to drive when they were in New York. One of their mutual friends got robbed on the subway. David never wanted her to take the subway after that, they learned all the bus routes together, they took cabs. Gabriella looked down at her wedding band as she bit her lip. David was the last man who ever cared enough to make her life easier, and even then he did it out of love not money. Gabriella brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Because money changes you and I happen to like the way I am. I work hard for the things I earn and I have morals," Gabriella said proudly.

"Really so what morals allow you to marry someone for their money?" Troy said pulling up to a gate and opening his window so he can speak into the intercom.

Gabriella let out a sigh and shook her head as she turned away from him. She hated him, she couldn't stand his attitude, and everything about him was like a world of make believe. Just then his hand reached over and took her hand in his causing Gabriella to jerk in surprise.

"Don't be angry," he said calmly, "I married you to get what I want and you married me to get what you want. We're even; can we kiss and make up?"

Gabriella pulled her hand away from his and let out a sigh, "I'm not going to sleep with you,"

"Only a matter of time," Troy said with a smile as he they watched the gate open and Troy proceeded to enter the gate.

When he opened her door she got out of the car crossing her arms as she stood there while he got out his briefcase from the back. Looking around she took in the brick flooring and all the hedges, she been there before. The engagement party was in their back yard and even that had been right out of some Hollywood story. White satin tents and food flown in from different parts of the world, there had been so many guests there. Everything was so fast and so glamorous that even now she felt like it had all been a dream. When she felt his hand touched the small of her back she gasped from the soft touch. Reaching behind her, she pushed his hand away. "I know where the door is," she said matter of fact.

"Do you now," Troy said walking past her a little and turning to face her, "Should I let you lead the way then?" he motioned behind him to the house.

Gabriella crossed her arms again she began to walk towards the door with him closely behind her. "I can feel your breath," she said quietly as she rang the bell.

Troy leaned in and placed an arm around her waist pulling her softly against him as he nuzzled himself into the warm nook of her neck and placed a kiss there. Smiling to himself as he felt her shiver a little as her hand covered his on her waist. "Tell me," Troy said with a soft whisper, "What else do you feel?" he said pulling her closer against him.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," Cathy chimed as she pulled the front door opened.

Gabriella jerked away from him, reaching forward to offer Cathy a hug, anything to get away from him.

"Good morning sugar," Cathy said with a wide grin, her blonde hair was put up really high. "Troy your daddy is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you," he said walking up to Cathy and placing a small kiss on her cheek before disappearing inside and leaving Gabriella behind with Cathy, alone.

"Well come on Darling, Sharpay is waiting for us inside; I figured we'd have breakfast catered in on the patio." Cathy smiled as she ushered her inside the house. Cathy had a strong Texas accent and always said things that Gabriella had come to learn, didn't make sense. Either way she was a world wind of energy to keep up with and she had a big heart to boot. Gabriella didn't understand why Troy disliked her so much.

Gabriella nodded as she came in, "Sounds nice," she said politely.

Gabriella walked through their big house and into the back yard, Sharpay, who was sitting at the table already was texting on her phone. Her blonde strands in curls around her face.

"So we have a party to plan?" Gabriella said looking at both women, "Troy tells me it's your 25th anniversary?"

"Oh lord," Cathy said pulling out a chair and sitting down, "Love is something else, don't you think?" She said with a laugh as she looked down at her plate, looking back up she flashed her smile again. "I mean one moment he's asking me to dance and the next I'm moving on in with a big rock on my finger."

"The Bolton boys do move quickly," Sharpay said with a smile as she looked at Gabriella, "You and Troy only knew each other for barely a month before he put a ring on it."

_27 days_, Gabriella thought to herself as she crossed her legs and looked at all the food on the table. "Troy is," She said with a smile she meant a little more than she'd like to admit. "He's charming," she said finally.

"Look at her, three months married and she's still glowing with that feverishly hot sizzle of new love," Cathy said knowingly.

"That's probably because they've been humping like bunnies," Sharpay said as she stuck her spoon in her oatmeal.

Gabriella tired her best blush on cue, not really sure it worked she settled for looking down at her own plate of oatmeal.

"That's because I married a gorgeous woman I can barely keep my hands off of," Troy said as he came outside leaning in from Gabriella's right side and placing a small kiss on her cheek. When she turned towards him to welcome him but his lips came down on hers so quickly she was put on the spot. His lips were soft as they pressed against hers and he smiled into the kiss as he bit her bottom lip making her gasp from the shock of it.

"Eww," Sharpay said with a laugh, "Suck face somewhere else."

Troy pulled away and smiled devilishly as he moved to take his seat beside her.

Gabriella who had been taken by quite the surprise quietly bit her bottom lip even though it still tingled from his bite and returned back to her oatmeal. This time her cheeks were aflame with the heat she felt there and against her resistance her lips curled into a small smile.

Cathy laughed as she began to eat, soon after the giggles and teasing wore off, Jack joined them and he dropped an envelope in front of them before taking his seat beside Cathy.

"What is this?" Gabriella said looking at the envelope and looking over at Troy who was smirking in her direction.

"Your plane tickets," Jack said causally as he sat down next to Cathy.

"Plane tickets?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I have a few meetings I'll need to attend in order to get some supplies for the restaurant and make some allies we can rely on," Troy said looking at his father, "I'm doing the best I can to learn everything there is to know about this business. I also figured that this could double as a honeymoon for Gabriella and I since we couldn't really go on one since the wedding."

Gabriella's spoon slipped from her hand and hit the bowl with a loud clink as she let out a gasp to follow. Anger bubbled as she narrowly looked into his blue eyes that lazily smiled back at her.

"Oh look she's so excited she can barely hold her spoon!" Cathy said with a loud laugh, "I just knew you would love it, he got you a honeymoon suite for the whole week."

"We'll go shopping later today," Sharpay said leaning in and placing a hand on Gabriella lap. "Trust me you're going to need a few things and I know exactly where we can find them."

Gabriella nodded and looked around the table, looking at Troy he was still quiet as he smiled and ate his oatmeal. "What about my job?"

"That's why I hired Zeke; you can't always be in two places at once Babe," Troy said with a concerned expression.

_Babe? _Gabriella frowned as she looked down at her plate and then back at him. "Troy-"

"Your father is proud of you, you have sacrificed a lot for his restaurant," Troy said with a knowing look as he cut her off before she could protest. "You just have to trust me. You need time away for perspective."

Gabriella was quite as she looked across the table at her father in-law who was watching them with a curious expression. She could almost hear his mind thinking out loud. The Bolton's were no strangers to mixing their business with family matters. Jack Bolton had both his step son and son working for him at his company, grooming them for the day he'd step down and leave one of them in charge. She could only assume that, that had something to do with what he was up to.

Looking back at Troy he raised a brow, "What is it?"

It was the conversation in the kitchen all over again. "My perspective is fine," Gabriella looked down at her plate, "When are you going to come down to the restaurant for your own perspective?"

"I love this woman," Jack said with a smirk as he looked over at Cathy.

Gabriella smiled as she looked back at Troy who was looking at her with narrowed expression of his own.

"My perspective is strictly coming from a consultant's point of view baby," he said picking up a napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth.

_Baby,_ Gabriella bit her lip to get a hold of her temper, "I want you to come work in the kitchen tonight."

Troy looked up at his father and then Cathy who was watching the spectacle she was making out of the honeymoon. Honesty, most women in her position would have been thrilled with a spontaneous honeymoon. Then again Troy had never had the pleasure of meeting someone in her position and after this arrangement he had every intention of never meeting one again. "Would that make you feel better?" Troy said finally.

"It's a start," Gabriella said firmly folding her hands in front of her with her jaw line clenched.

Troy leaned forward, "Then I'll be there," he said placing a soft hand on her shoulder and rubbing her skin with his thumb. Her shoulder fell a little and she forced a smile as she looked back at everyone else on at the table and nodded.

Cathy clapped her hands in celebration and the table erupted with cheer. When the laughter died down the conversation went into party planning as Gabriella actively listened to all of Cathy's ideas about the flowers and theme. She wanted to reenact the mood of when her and Jack first met, the soft music in a low lit place. A dance floor for couples to sway to live music, in essence she wanted the entire thing to scream romance.

"I'm so excited about this, I was just on the phone with Ryan last night about it and he says he knows a company that decorates for occasion like this, he even said we should get one of those party planners."

"Already taken care of," Troy said lifting his glass of orange juice. "I have someone coming in to talk to Gabriella about the layout of the restaurant and the décor. We are also working with a party planner of our own who will be working exclusively for the restaurant and if all goes well for the company as well."

"What's wrong with the party planners we have on staff?" Jack asked.

"We need someone who deals with the food industry and know how to handle small company fuctions. Our party planners are capable of doing amazing work but I want to find someone a little more defined for what we want."

"You mean what you want?" Jack said with a raised brow and a frown.

There was an uncomfortable vibe in the air and Gabriella let out a sigh as she leaned in and looked at Cathy. "Where is Ryan?"

"He's in Texas right now; we have an event happening later tonight with an oil company for the investors."

"The Maxims account?" Troy asked a little interested.

"Yes, I figured since you're dealing with the restaurant, you need a little more wiggle room so I gave the account to Ryan," Jack said with a grin.

"Yeah," Troy said with a shrug, "I mean I can still work on my side projects, this is just one of my bigger items."

"I know," Jack said, "but we do have other clients who need our time."

"And as a wife I require a certain allotment of time," Gabriella said interfering in their conversations, "I mean honestly if we get the restaurant up and running again, it helps us in the long run. Even as a busy business man with tons of other clients," she said motioning to Troy and Jack. "We're not just rehabbing some little print shop, we are rehabbing the way your company can branch out to help other clients in the food industry and small community rehabilitation."

Jack smiled as he looked over at Gabriella, "I suppose you wouldn't be interested in a position at Bolton's Enterprises?"

The table ruptured with laughter and Troy remained quiet as he picked at his food. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm only repeating what Troy talks about non-stop," she said brushing some hair away from her face. "He's got a really good head on his shoulders, but, you know how these things can be. I mean when we first moved in together I thought I'd never get him off all that fast food and garbage but he's beginning to eat normally with time and my genius coaching." Laughter erupted for a second time and this time Troy smiled as he looked over at her with a playfully hurt expression.

When the visiting was over and Gabriella she had an idea of what to start getting in motion for the party, they made their way to the front door. Gabriella gave her in-laws a large hug.

"We'll go shopping later," Sharpay said with smile as they hugged good bye.

Gabriella got into the car after Troy held the door open for her. Sitting in the passenger's seat of his car she waited in silence as he got into the car and turned the key roaring the engine to life.

"My family likes you more than they like me," Troy muttered putting the car in drive as he pulled out and began to make his way down the drive.

"I think you just try too hard," Gabriella said as she looked at the envelope in her lap that contained the plane tickets, "We're not really sharing a room are we?"

"Yeah you're right because newlyweds always book two separate rooms. There is absolutely nothing suspicious about that," Troy said glancing at her as they got back on the road.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

"Despite the ideas in your head I only engage in consensual sexual activities."

"Right," Gabriella said as she watched him drive, "because throwing your money around makes everything consensual."

Troy let out a laugh, "Money can't buy love, but it sure as shit gets you a great bargaining position."

"It makes me sick to think that you can just sleep with someone and have no emotional attachment?" Gabriella said as she looked away from him and out the window to watch the houses pass by.

Troy rolled his eyes as he listened to her comments. "Look," he said giving her a sideways glance.  
"Sex without love is an empty experience, but as far empty experiences go," Troy said looking back at the road, "It's one of the best."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they got home Gabriella went to bed leaving Troy alone with his time. Troy made his way up to his office closing the door behind him and letting out a sigh as he leaned against it. He took a deep breath as he thought about the breakfast again. She wasn't going to make this easy, Troy felt himself losing his distance from her. He was getting to close. Bedding her was one thing, falling for her was something else entirely. His phone rang and he looked up at his desk. For the next 3 hours he spent most of his time in the office taking phone calls and sending out e-mails as well as reading. When the door bell rang he got up from his seat at his desk to answer it.

"Hey there stranger," Sharpay said as she came in, "Where's Gabi?"

"Yeah," Troy said little caught off guard, "Maybe you should have called before coming over?"

"Why did I interrupt something?" Sharpay said with a smirk, "I told her we were going to shopping."

"I do remember something about that," Troy said with a nod, "let me go get her." Troy backed out of the entry way and began on his way to Gabriella room, hopping that his half sister would stay out in the entryway and not follow him. When he came to her door he knocked lightly, "Gabriella?" he said quietly, "Are you awake?"

When she didn't respond he turned the knob and to his surprise the door was locked. With a frown he walked slowly back out into the hall to see Sharpay musing with her hair in the giant mirror. Slowly he reached for his keys on the table and walked back to the bedroom where he used his master key and let himself in. The room was dark and he saw her on the bed, she was fast asleep in her homeless wear. Troy smiled to himself as he took a moment to appreciate all her soft curves, she hadn't put her hair up and her long locks spread out over the pillows. How someone could look so sexual and so at ease was such a thrill to him. "Gabriella, wake up," he said reaching a hand out to touch her thigh.

He watched with a smile as she moaned and rolled over exposing the curve of her apple bottom to him in her shorts. With a sigh he walked into her bathroom and filled a cup with water. "Last chance wake up," he said quietly as he came back to the edge of the bed, Troy smirked as he tipped the cup out and over her face watching as she shot up right and jumped off the bed in a hurried rush.

"What the hell?" Gabriella said looking at him as she wiped her face.

"Good morning sunshine," he said quietly.

"How did you get in here?" Gabriella said wiping her hair back from her face.

"This is my house do you really think I don't have a key for every lock?" he said with a raised brow.

Gabriella immediately picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "You're such as asshole."

"Okay, okay, okay," He said with a laugh as he blocked her toss by catching the pillow and tossing back on the bed. "Sharpay's waiting for you; she says she's here to take you shopping."

Gabriella let out a groan as she checked the time, "Why do I have to buy new clothes what is wrong with what I already have."

"Because what you have is boring," Troy said reaching into his back pocket. "Here you'll need this." Troy handed her his card.

Gabriella stared at him with wide eyes, "You mean I have to go by myself?"

"You'll be fine," Troy said as she took the card from him and stared at it.

"How much should I spend?" Gabriella asked looking back up at him.

"No limit," Troy raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders, "Just get whatever you want."

"Seriously?" she said looking at the card, "how do you live like this?"

"I just do," Troy said with disbelief, "Why do you have a problem with me buying you things?"

"When I was in college there were weeks I didn't eat because I had to buy school supply," she said holding up the card, "I didn't have a bank account until I was 22."

"How is any of that my problem?" Troy said a little confused.

Gabriella groaned as she turned around and grabbed her jeans, "Tell her I'll be out in a moment and from now on a locked door is not just an invitation for you to use a key."

"My house I'll come and go as I please," he said quietly as he shook his head and turned around to leave the bedroom closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall back to living room where Sharpay was now seated on one of the couches he stopped to place his keys back on the table. Walking into the living room he smiled as Sharpay's eyes met his.

"Is she coming?"

"She's coming, she just needs a moment to pull herself together," Troy said as he sauntered into the living room towards the mini bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"No."

Troy nodded and turned to make his way to the stairs. He was on the third step when Sharpay called his attention.

"How long do you really think you can pull this off?" Sharpay said with a sigh as she leaned back into the cushions.

"I'm sorry what?" he said freezing mid-step and looking in her direction a little more alert.

"Being married, trying to be this wholesome guy we both know that you're not?" Sharpay said tapping her knee with her finger.

Troy descended the stairs, "I'm not pulling anything," Troy said walking back into the living room.

"Right, because Mr. Heartbreaker just happens to find the love of his life over night and changes his ways, conveniently enough this all happens a year before Daddy goes into retirement," Sharpay said with raised brow. "Troy, I know you better than that."

"I would refute that and say you don't know me at all," Troy countered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Troy you banged the entire Dallas cheerleading team in a weekend for sport; do really expect me to believe that you're fully committed to banging this one plain Jane for the rest of your life." Sharpay looked over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone. "I find a lot of things you do sick, but this has to be the sickest."

Troy let out a sigh, "What is it do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you put stars in her eyes, I think you have her eating bullshit out the palm of your hand. You are not prince charming; you're an asshole by nature. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the explosion when all your shit finally hits the fan."

Troy clenched his jaw; he was really growing tired of being called an asshole. "Well, that's unfortunate," Troy said shrugging his shoulders. "I love my wife," he said looking in the direction Gabriella entered the room.

"Hey," Gabriella said greeting them both in her jeans and t-shirt, "Everything alright?" Gabriella asked looking from Troy to Sharpay.

"Everything's peachy," Troy looked towards Sharpay with a grin, "Have fun."

Gabriella nodded as she looked between the two siblings. "Great," she said quietly.

"Come on, let's get going then," Sharpay sprung up from the couch and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "you're outfit is very retro, it's really brave."

"Thanks?" Gabriella said questioningly as she followed her out the door reaching for her should bag as she went. When the girls came outside there was a pink limo waiting for them. "This is what we're going in?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said with a crazed expression, "It's not like we're not going to a wedding or a funeral."

"Right?" Gabriella said watching as Sharpay got inside the back seat of the limo as a man in a pink suit nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Good morning Mrs. Bolton,"

Gabriella winced a little and nodded politely, "Morning," she said back before following Sharpay inside.

The first store they went to was covered from wall to wall in shades of pink and peach. The racks were piled on with bra's, panties and things Gabriella didn't really think had any use in the real world outside of a porno. "This place is really something."

"Troy likes it," Sharpay said picking up a black bra with green lace, "He owns half the chain."

"Really?" Gabriella said with a frown on her face as she touched one of the red panties on the rack. She could never wear things like this, let alone be able to afford it. David had brought her lingerie once. She felt ridiculous in it, when she came out of the bathroom after several deep breaths she was relieved when he smiled weakly and then busted out in laughter. It was a relief to know she wasn't the only one who found it ridiculous. From that point on they both agreed that the stuff at Wal-Mart and Target was much more comfortable and she felt sexier in it because she felt like she was herself. Gabriella turned the tag over and looked at the price. "These are $60 dollars?" Gabriella said looking at the thin material.

"Pretty good deal right?" Sharpay said as she walked over to another rack, "How big are your boobs."

Gabriella fingers slipped causing the underwear to snap from her grasp. With a shocked gasp she watched as the underwear flew across the store, "Oh my god," she muttered quietly as she quickly moved to catch up with Sharpay hoping that no one saw that.

"I'm a B cup," Sharpay said as she held up a pink corset.

Gabriella looked at the corset and all strings and hooks, "How do you wear that?"

"Come on," Sharpay said with a laugh, "Troy hasn't seen you in this?"

"No," Gabriella said placing a hand over her stomach, "I'm not really comfortable with what I look like or what I would look like in that," she said pointing to the attire. Gabriella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh wow," Sharpay said with a smirk, "That is so cute, you're shy." Sharpay shook her head as she put the corset back on the rack. "You really are too good for my brother."

Gabriella bit her lip as she shrugged her shoulders, "He's not that bad," Gabriella said looking at the corset curiously. This is exactly what she pictured Troy's woman wearing. She thought about the women he must have seen in lingerie, beautiful women who he laid in his bed and made sweet passionate love too all night long. She was not one of them, she never could be. She wore Hanes full figured panties from Wal-mart for Christ sake. The last time she had sex she kept her shirt on the entire time. Gabriella let out sigh as she touched the ribbons, the last time she had sex felt like ages ago but it had only been a few years.

"What about this?" Sharpay said holding up a white teddy, "It's cute and it's got a lot of silky material to cover you."

Gabriella looked up at it and smiled as she inspected the simple nightgown. "Do people actually sleep in this stuff?"

Sharpay let out a laugh, "only if you pass out in exhaustion," she said with a smirk. "Most of these things you're only wearing for little while or at least until he takes it off you," she said with a wink.

Gabriella took the white nightgown from her and held it between her fingers, it was silky and cool between her fingers, the image of Troy sliding his hands underneath it flash in her mind and she quickly put it back on the rack. "I think my hips are too big," she said ranking her fingers through her hair.

"Non-sense, look I'll pick out some things and we'll try them on." Sharpay said taking it off the rack.

Gabriella let out a sigh as Sharpay walk head of her already pulling some things off the rack. Looking back at the pink corset she licked her suddenly dry bottom lip. Turning around she followed Sharpay, down the aisles.

"Trust me, sex appeal is 50% what you've got and 50% what people think you've got." Sharpay said handing her and arm load of things, "I would kill for hips like yours it just a matter of finding the right fit and style."

"Okay," Gabriella said as she was ushered into a fitting room, about an hour later of trying things on Gabriella walked form the store with 6 teddies and several pieces of under garments that had lots of lace and bows.

"We need to find some really nice dresses," Sharpay said as they walked down the sidewalk. "Do you have a particular designer?"

"No," Gabriella said, the last time she gotten new clothes it had been Troy's doing and he had hired a personal assistant to by her some new pieces of clothing. Her cell phone began to buzz and she reached into her bag as Sharpay lead them into the next store.

"Are you surviving?" Troy voice came over the line and she suddenly without reason hid the red bag stuffed with lingerie behind her back.

"Troy!?" she said caught off guard.

"Figured I'd give you a call and make sure I don't have to get in my car and go get you," Troy said in his usual smiling tone.

"I didn't know you owned a lingerie store," Gabriella said into the phone.

"Well of course I do, I love lingerie," the line was quite for a moment as she stood there staring at the dresses on the racks in front of her; "did you buy something?" Troy asked curiously, "What color?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Right no need; I'll just check my credit card statements." His laugh on the other end of line made her stomach do a little flip and the heat between her legs warmed a little. "Well I for one am happy you're making changes to your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Gabriella asked watching as Sharpay held up a few dresses and held them up to her body as she looked in the mirror.

"Nothing, you're a very attractive woman, but you're completely inaccessible. You're all about comfort and efficiency," he said coolly.

"What's wrong with comfort and efficiency?" Gabriella said with a small frown.

"Nothing," Troy said with a low voice, "except no one wants to fuck it," he added with laugh.

"You're such a guy," Gabriella looked at the dresses on the racks. "I have to find some dresses; Sharpay's already got an armful."

"Great get something really nice?" he said, "Something strapless or better yet something short."

"If it's alright with you I'll just settle for pretty nice," Gabriella said making a face as she looked at a light blue dress on the manikin in front of her.

"Just remember," Troy responded, "The prettiest dresses are worn to be taken off."

"And I'm hanging up now." Gabriella said looking down at her phone and pressing the end button.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy walked into the kitchen hearing the sounds of pots and pans clinking together. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans not really sure what to wear into a kitchen. Zeke walked past him with a bucket filled with what looked like green bananas. "Hey boss," Zeke said with a smile as he placed the bucket on the table.

"Hey," Troy said casually, "Have you seen my wife?" looking around he spotted Isabella at the bar outside the kitchen talking to some guy as she filled up shakers. The restaurant wasn't open yet, they were still prepping. He'd come straight from the house after a three hour business call and he hadn't really been looking forward to it. He didn't cook, people cooked for him and he paid them to do so.

"She in the walk in getting out the cod fish," Zeke said with a smile, "She's letting me cook."

"That's good," Troy said looking around the small cramped kitchen; it was going to get hot he could already feel the steam. "Is it just you and her back here?"

Zeke looked around the kitchen, "Her mom helps her out a lot, but she can only help out for moments at a time."

Troy nodded as he looked around, maybe he should invest a little more into the kitchen? Gabriella had listed a number of things that needed work but he had no idea what half of the equipment she wanted was. There was music playing in the back ground and he recognized the sounds of trumpets and drums. The hum was fast as the other instruments kicked up with the lyrics, which were in Spanish. Troy looked around as outsider in this world, how on earth did he end up here?

"Is that my son-in-law?" Maria said as she came from her back office and into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be cooking today," Troy said with a small smile, despite his annoyance for the woman, he was fond of her. They had first met when he had a meeting in there dining area, the place he normally took his business was book because his secretary had forgotten to make their reservation. When they came into the restaurant there were only four or five tables occupied and he been seated right away.

The meeting was a success and had he had been in a good mood; good enough that he ordered another drink after his client had left. That was when Maria had come out of the kitchen, she was so social, and having never saw him before she had what seemed like a ton of questions. Willing to keep his good mood he kept talking to her eating the chips with salsa and carrying on a conversation about running businesses.

It wasn't until he stood to pay the bill at the register that he saw her. She was doing something behind the kitchen window, he couldn't see her fully just her face, and what a face? Troy smiled as she brought a hand up to her neck and gently rubbed a muscled there, which he could image had been just the relief she needed because a look a of ecstasy came over her features.

It was her face that brought him back to this restaurant, like a fool, he came back the next night and the night after, it took him two weeks to learn her name and it had been one of the best feelings in the world when he finally knew it. He began making business promises he had no intention of keeping, he told Maria anything she wanted if it got him into that kitchen to meet her.

"You're going to be cooking?" Maria said taken aback as she looked around the kitchen, and brining Troy back to the present, "here?"

"Yes mother, here," Gabriella said as she laid three slabs of meat on the counter top, "Hey Troy,"

Troy smiled as he laid eyes on her face; she had the same flushed cheeks from when he first saw her. With a small frown he looked at what he assumed to be the fish and then back at Maria and Zeke who were curiously looking at him. "What did I get myself into," he mumbled more to himself then to the three people watching him.

"What on earth is he going to cook?" Maria said looking at Gabriella with a raised brow.

"Bacalaitos," Gabriella said walking up to Troy, "Get yourself an apron and go wash your hands."

"Sure," he said looking around the room, "Where?"

Gabriella smiled and pointed at the hooks behind him on the wall that had aprons, "The sink is over there, the one in the back room doesn't work so you'll have to use that one."

Maria and Gabriella watched Troy walk over to where the aprons hung, "Are you sure about this?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I'm sure," Gabriella looked around the kitchen and then over at Zeke, "Baylor do you know what you're doing over there? "

"Asopao de Gandules con Bolitas de Plátano is an easy stew," Zeke said with a grin, "I love Latin food."

Gabriella smiled as she turned her attention back to Troy who was coming back into the kitchen, "Alright tonight the special is bacalaitos," she said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked looking at the slabs of fish on the table.

"It means I'm being nice and letting you cook something easy," she said walking over to the table. Troy followed in his red apron as he came to the counter he stood beside Gabriella as she pointed to all the ingredients in front of them.

"You will be making this for an average table of two or four which makes a batch of about 10 each and you're going to need 1/4 lb. bacalao filet per batch." She said patting the fish.

"Okay," Troy said looking at the fish and then back at the ingredients on the table.

"You're going to need 3/4 cup flour, 1/2 tsp. baking powder, 1/3 tsp. salt, 3/4 cup bacalao broth, 1tsp. black pepper, and 2 tsp. crushed garlic."

"I feel like I should have written that down," Troy said with frown.

"Its fine I'll be right here the whole time," Gabriella said with a laugh.

"How do you know what to put in it?" He asked picking up the little cup full of crushed Garlic and bringing it to his nose to smell it.

"Because I've been watching my father cook since I was seven," Gabriella said taking the cup away from him and placing it back on the table. "We are going to rinse the bacalao and tear into smaller pieces." Taking the first fish she brought it over to him and place a bowl in front of him, "Start tearing," she said taking another slab of fish and beginning to tear it apart.

Troy watched her fingers work though the slab of fish as she quickly began tearing it apart. "You're really fast."

"Come dinner service you're going to have to be," Gabriella said with as she focused on her task.

Troy did his best to keep up with her and shred the fish as she was doing, his fingers started to become a little stick and wet at the same time making it even hard to shred the pieces. "Where are the bones?" Troy asked feeling only meat.

"There aren't any I buy it from the vendor boneless," Gabriella said dropping the last of her slab into the bowl and handing him the last slab. Gabriella wiped her hands on her apron and made her way towards the pots and pans.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked curiously as he continued to shred the fish.

Gabriella rolled her eye as she took the pot and made her way to the sink to fill it up. "We are going to have to boil the fish in plenty of water for about 20 minutes or so. Then we will discard the water and add fresh water and boil again for another 20 minutes."

"So this fish is raw?" he said looking back at the mess between his fingers.

"What's wrong not a fan of sushi?" Gabriella said lifting the pot of water out of the sink.

"Do you need help with that?" Troy moved in her direction and stopped as Gabriella lifted the pot with ease and brought it over to the burner.

"Bring me the fish," Gabriella said turning on the flame.

Troy made his way over with the bowl and with her approved poured the fish into the pot. Once it was in there Gabriella took the bowl and made her way to the big sink where she put it in there and rinsed it out. Setting it to the side she came back over with a bigger bowl, "Alright this is what you're going to mix everything in."

Gabriella handed him the bowl and he took it from her as he looked back at all the ingredients. Gabriella took a small sniff of the new aroma in her kitchen. The food had always been there and she loved nothing better than the smell of warm food coming together to make something spectacular. This new smell was a charming woody aspen scented collogue that loomed in a happy cloud around Troy. The smell reminded her of her father, when she was little she knew when her father was home and she knew when her father was leaving. It was the coming and going of the aspen that she always picked up on.

Gabriella held up some measuring cups and handed them to Troy, "Now we measure," she said nudging him playfully.

Troy looked down at her with a smile, "Cooking certainly puts you in a better mood."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "It's your collogue, it reminds me of cooking with my dad," she said picking up the first cup. "3/4 cups of flour," she added.

Troy found the matching size scooper and smiled as he scooped into the cup she held up, "Did you cook with your dad a lot?"

"Yup," Gabriella put the flour down and picked up another cup, "1/2 teaspoon of baking powder."

"Do you not like talking to me?" Troy said as he did as he was told.

"When I'm quite it doesn't always mean I'm upset. I could just like being quite," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not obligated to tell you about mine and my dad's relationship."

Troy held up his hands in a small surrender, "Sorry I asked."

"1/3 teaspoon of salt" Gabriella said as she put the cup down and picked up the next.

"You know I understand how you feel about your dad more than you think I do," Troy said mixing in the salt. "My mom died while she was giving birth."

"With all due respect that is not the same thing," Gabriella said switching the salt for the black pepper, "1 teaspoon black pepper."

Troy scooped it out of the cup and poured it into the mixing bowl, "Yeah at least you knew your father," Troy said in a low voice, "You never spent long nights trying to think about what his voice sounded like, or if you looked like him."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she imaged her own foot being shoved into her mouth. "I'm sorry," Gabriella said in soft tone as she placed a hand on his forearm, "I just, I don't talk about it, but I am sorry for your lost," Gabriella said.

Troy took a deep breath as he looked at her small hand on his forearm, his frown lifted slightly and he looked back at the cup full of crushed garlic, "2 teaspoons right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella watched as Troy poured the Garlic into the bowl. Taking the cup she turned around and dipped it into the water where the fish was boiling, "3/4 cup bacalao broth."

"Thanks," Troy said looking in the bowl at the concoction so far.

"Whisk it," she said handing him a whisk, "the mixture should look like pancake batter." Walking away

"Why not just use a mixer?" Troy said looking at her and then at the whisk.

"Because we do not use an electric appliance to stir this stuff, when you had the fish to it, you'll have a better idea." Gabriella said with a shrug, "it's mostly because the bacalao will become like fiber and you will end up with a matty mess that will have to be thrown away. The batter should look like thin pancake batter. If too thick just add a bit more broth and whisk. If you put too much broth add a bit of flour - just a bit."

Troy nodded as he began to stir the mixture and watch as she went into the backroom where Maria was seated at a small table punching things into the calculator.

Gabriella shut the door behind her and took a seat in one of the chairs. Bringing her hands up to her temple she rubbed slightly and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong," Maria asked looking up at her daughter.

"Promise me the next time you have a bright idea, you'll marry off Isabella and not me," Gabriella said as she looked up at her mother with heavy eyes.

"You have bags under your eyes," Maria said with frown.

"That's because I'm tired mother." Gabriella said leaning back in her chair, "I going to be taking a week off."

"A week?" Maria looked up at Gabriella with surprise, "I had to beg you to take your wedding night off and now you want a week?"

"My fake wedding," Gabriella corrected.

"Your wedding nonetheless, seriously it's not every day a rich man is willing to marry beneath him." Maria said in a low voice. "You need to count your blessing that he's at least a good man."

Gabriella furrowed her brow as she thought about what her mother just said, "He wants me to sleep with him,"

"Why not?" Maria said standing up, "If you get pregnant that's 18 years of commitment, you could be set long after this deal is over."

"For one second could you just try to remember that I'm your daughter and not one of your weird friends?" Gabriella pleaded.

"You are my daughter and I am looking out for your best interest, when was the last time you dated a nice boy?"

"What about David?" Gabriella said looking at her mother.

"David left." Her mother looked down at a small piece of paper.

"So what?" Gabriella said with a sigh, "because I don't date I qualify for an arrange marriage?"

"Yes," Maria said crossing her arms. "Your almost 30 years old and you were still living at home in your bedroom with a wind-up toy for a friend."

"Charlie is a fish," Gabriella said pointedly, "And I'm 27?"

"Point is you need to be taken care of," Maria said as she came around the desk to place a hand on Gabriella shoulder, "That man offered us a lot of money to get this restaurant back up off the ground, he wants to help us and he wants to help you," Maria said placing a finger under Gabriella's chin. "He likes you, he liked you from the first day he saw you give it time, you will learn to love him."

"I don't want to learn to love him, I want my freedom, I don't want to be another notch on his bedpost." Gabriella said looking away from her mother.

"Then don't be, make him work for it, show him you mean business. Show him that if he doesn't have you in his life he'll feel dead inside," her mother explained, "Great love stories happen in the movies, and in Isabella's mind whenever a boy smiles at her." Maria waved off that last comment as she returned to her chair. "Your different, you need pushing."

Gabriella frowned as she got up from the chair and opened the door behind her heading back into the hot kitchen. Isabella was standing next to Troy leaning on the table and talking to him in that way meant she wanted him to ask her out. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she made her way over and crossed her arms as she approached.

"You know my sister is in the fashion industry," Troy said while he whisk the batter, "She flies out to New York just for fashion week, maybe if you give some of your sketches to Gabi, Sharpay can find someone who might be able to help you."

"How goes the salt shakers?" Gabriella asked looking at Isabella with narrowed eyes.

Isabella straighten and smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, "All done," she said with a confidence.

"Great here," Gabriella said bending down and grabbing a new box of napkins, "refill the napkin dispensers."

Isabella rolled her eyes as she grabbed the box, "God you're so bossy," her little sister turned to make her way out of the kitchen.

"She sweet," Troy said looking back at Gabriella, "It's like she has all the confidence between you two but she means well,"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?"

"Means if I wanted to I could bang your sister before you and I get to second base," Troy said with a laugh.

"Is that a threat?" Gabriella said caught off guard.

Troy eyebrow shot up as he looked at her dead on, his stirring stopped "She's your sister," he said a little disgusted.

"Just keep it in your pants," Gabriella said getting a frying pan from the shelves, placing it on the stove she turned around shocked when she was face to chest with Troy who was standing behind her. "What are you-"

His lips crashed down on hers hard cutting her off, muting the fight inside her like water on a fire. His hands came up to her cheeks holding her to him as he deepened the kiss. Her back arched in her attempt to pull away and Troy followed, she pushed back bringing them upright again and Troy pulled away gasping for breath as lifted a finger to her lips cutting her off again before she could lash out. "Stop doing that," he said quietly.

Gabriella blinked as she watched him walk over to the pot of fish lifting it up and bringing it over to the sink to drain it. Her fingers reached up and touched her lips not really sure if they were still there because in their current state she couldn't feel them. All she felt were tingles where his lips had been.

The first night they meet she was introduced by her mother, she had no idea about their soon to be relationship or who he was. She just knew that he came there often and he ordered her beef stew every time. When their hands touched she swore she felt a spark, like a zing of tingles that shot up her arm and she had look at it to see that her hand hadn't just magically vanished.

"Close your mouth," Isabella said from the kitchen window.

Gabriella jerked as she turned toward her younger sister, "Go fill the dispensers," Gabriella said a flustered as she wiped her brow.

"You have a visitor," Isabella said with frown, "Blast from the past. He came to see you."

"Who?" Gabriella said looking out into the dining room. Her heart almost stopped and her body went cold. "David?" she squeaked as she jumped back outsight hiding in the corner. "What is he doing here?"

"He wants to see you?" Isabella said with a frown as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sat him at table 8,"

"I can't go out there," Gabriella said creeping up to look out the window at her ex-boyfriend. "I look horrible."

"No worse than usual," Isabella said looking across the kitchen at Zeke while he was chopping up peppers and onions, "Is he working here for good now?"

"Get rid of him," Gabriella hissed.

"Get rid of who?" Troy asked as he leaned down to her level to see the man in the dining room sitting down at the table as he looked around curiously.

"My ex-boyfriend," Gabriella said returning to her hiding place.

Troy looked up at Isabella, "That guy?"

"That guy," Isabella said before moving away from the window and returning to the bar where she was refilling napkin dispensers.

Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella as she tried to comb through her pony tail and hide all her fly away. "You can't be serious,"

"Screw you," Gabriella whispered as she stood up, "That was the last guy who actually sweep me off my feet," she said with a sigh as she peeked out to the dining room.

"Really," Troy said sounding a little impressed, "I should go ask him for pointers."

"Don't you dare," Gabriella said hiding again, "God my mother was right I should have stopped eating so many carbs I look like flustered hippo."

Troy raised a brow, "I like it when you eat."

"Oh my god, I have bags under my eyes,"

"What's the big deal about this guy?" Troy asked looking back out where the guy was sitting at the table drumming his thumbs lightly on the surface. "He's just as nervous as you are?"

"He is?" Gabriella poked her head out again to look, "How do you know?"

"He can't sit still," Troy frowned, "He's sweating, and he shops at the gap," Troy looked back at Gabriella, "This guy swept you off your feet?"

"Troy," she said leaning against the wall and holding her stomach as she stared at him. "Please remove your ego from the situation."

Troy held up his hands as he shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, I'll just stand here and watch my fish boil for the next 15 minutes."

Gabriella let out a breath as she look at her reflection in the pot one more time before standing up and removing her apron. Placing it on the hook she headed out towards the dining room. Troy watched from the kitchen window as she approached the man at the table. He stood as soon as he saw her, and the smile on his face let Troy know there was a reason this wasn't good. Troy turned around to see Zeke staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing sir," Zeke said going back to chopping.


	6. Chapter 6

The story behind David was much more than the average young lovers who grew apart. David was the last time she genuinely thought she was happy. The last time she could remember thinking about being married without all this confusion and doubt.

"Hey," he said as she approached him. He was wearing her favorite shirt, the one that fit him just like a shirt should. It was tight, loose and defined his broad shoulders all at the same time.

"Hey," she said quietly, her insides fluttered and he leaned into hug her. Closing her eyes she felt herself tingle from the touch that was over before it started.

"You look beautiful," David said with smile as he pulled away.

Gabriella smiled as she trucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking around the empty restaurant she let out sigh as she motioned for them to sit. He always told her how beautiful she was and he always smelled like books. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said folding his hands and smiling at her.

Gabriella felt her stomach flip as she looked down at her hands. They met in College before her father's heart attack. Back when she was carefree and had dreams of her own about culinary and business. She had so many plans, so many plans that involved David. The problem was when her father died a year after her graduation her world came to stop. She dropped from her internship at the culinary art intuitions, she came back home and moved in with her mother, and she took over the cooking at the restaurant because she was the only one who knew the recipes. At the time all she had was David the only problem was that David didn't want to live here, he didn't want to inherit the problems of the restaurant he also wanted her to move back home with him, back to New York. "Well," Gabriella said finally, "I'm here."

"How have you been?" David smiled as he leaned in.

Gabriella couldn't stop herself from smiling like a fool; she loved the way he listened to her. The way he always leaned in like the next thing she said meant the world to him. "I have the money to save the restaurant," she said quietly.

"Seriously," David leaned back with his brows up in surprise, "Gabriella that's wonderful, that's amazing, I mean I can't believe it."

Gabriella giggled a little as she leaned back in her chair, "We hired another chief for the kitchen," she added bringing her hands down into her lap.

"Wow," David leaned in again, "I knew you could do it. You were always filled with ideas I knew you could do it."

Gabriella frowned; truth was she had nothing to do with it. All these things had to do with Troy, Troy and all his money, all his power and changes. So far she hadn't really done anything and every time Troy talked to her about the restaurant it was about investors, hiring staff, planning idea's for the long term profit. To a point even with her degree she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What's wrong?" David said with a small frown.

"It's been tough," Gabriella said with a tight smile, "I've had my head down for so long I just don't know what's really going on anymore," she leaned in and placed her hands on the table.

"I'm sure you'll get back on your feet," David said reaching in and placing a hand over hers.

Gabriella looked up into his lightly painted brown eyes, she felt a slight sting of tears that she clamped down on as hard as she could. She missed him so much, missed the touch of someone who longed for her, missed the sound of concern in his voice that came from his genuine worry. She missed the way he looked at her. Gabriella looked down at their hands, his thumb lightly caressing her hand. Blinking a bit she let the smile on her lips pull a little tighter.

Loosing David had been painful, she felt betrayed, left behind, worthless and overwhelmed with this resentment about having to take care of her family. In her mind she kept replaying their last few week together over and over, all the morning coffees he'd been quiet for, all the nights they drifted off to sleep in silence with so much space between them. She was constantly searching for that moment she lost it all. That moment in time when he realized that all the little doubts about their relationship were just too much to conquer. She constantly wondered because she couldn't have missed it, she should have saw it, was she walking out the door, walking in from a long dinner shift, smiling like a fool at him and wondering how lucky she was.

"David, why are you here?" Gabriella said quietly looking back up at him.

"I missed you," he said with a chuckle, "I was cleaning out my closet when I came across that box of photos you put away on the high shelf."

"Oh," Gabriella said raising her brow, in all the moving out and avoiding each other she must have missed the photos.

"Here I brought you these because I thought you would want them," he said pulling out an envelope from his inside pocket.

Gabriella took the envelope with caution not really sure what to expect to see. Carefully she opened them and she gasped as she pulled out the photos of her and her father in the kitchen. Her hand came to her lips as she looked down at his face caught in mid-laughter as he held a spoon Gabriella standing on a chair with her own spoon so she could wrap her arm around his shoulder.

She flipped the picture and looked down at a more intimate photo that David had taken of her. in the photo she was smiling as she sat in on the couch with her arms tied around her knees, her hair was shorter, her skin more fair and delicate. She was in her boy shorts and a white tang top, she looked so carefree.

Gabriella flipped and found another photo of her and her parents at her graduation, there was one of her and Isabella at the carnival, one of her and David smiling at the same carnival riding one of horses together on the merry-go-round. The last photo was of her and her dad in front of the restaurant smiling as he help up her diploma and pointed at it while she laughed in the background.

"David," she said looking up at him and wiping a stray tear from her cheek, "Thank you,"

"It's no problem; I didn't want to throw them out because I know how much they would probably mean to you."

"Bread?" Troy said leaning in and placing the bread at the center of the table.

Gabriella shot straight up as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you were watching the fish."

Troy winked in her direction, "I am, just thought I'd come over and say hi," Troy turned towards David and smiled as he held out his hand. "Troy,"

"David," he responded with a confused smile as he took the offered hand.

Gabriella smiled cautiously, "David was just returning some old photos he found," Gabriella said with a small warning in her voice.

"Well, Zeke had a question," Troy said bringing his attention back to Gabriella, "He said it was something about the walk in being off?"

"Shit," Gabriella shot up and looked down at David, "I'll be right back," she said before she ran off.

"Alright," David said with a frown as she was already gone.

Troy sat down in Gabriella spot, "So David?" he said leaning forward with a smile.

"Are you the new chief?" David asked as he looked at Troy's apron.

"Nope," Troy said with a smile as he looked down at the small pile of photos, picking them up he looked at the photo of what must have been her and her father. The next one was of Gabriella standing on a chair as a little girl with her father.

"Those are kind of personal," David said as he watched Troy shift through the photos with a frown.

Troy looked up at David and raised a brow, "You think she wouldn't want me to see these?" He said holding up the pile of photos.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should have a little respect for her privacy," David said cautiously.

Troy put the pictures down and nodded, "Your right, I'm sure she'll probably want to share them with me later," Troy said with a smile "Good looking out."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" David said raising a brow as he frowned at him.

"Why are you here David?" Troy asked taking a deep breath.

"I'm here to talk to Gabriella," David said a little irritated, "Who are you some jealous boyfriend?"

Troy remained quite as he watched David look around the restaurant with annoyance and then over at the kitchen where Gabriella disappeared. "No I'm not her boyfriend," Troy said looking down at the pictures again.

David looked back at Troy and smirked, "Gabriella and I dated for four years, and we were going to get married."

Troy nodded as he crossed his arms resting them on the table and still staring at David without saying a word. Something about him didn't make Troy feel good, he could tell just by the way he was talking to Gabriella that there was a reason he was here, looking down at the pictures he let out a huff. No guy goes out of his way to return a few photos without another agenda. Troy just couldn't figure out what it was and it was only a matter of time before Gabriella realized he shut the power to the walk in off himself. "I think you should leave," Troy finally said.

"I think Gabriella wants me to be here when she gets back," David said smugly, "I wouldn't want her to be disappointed."

"If you leave a message I'll make sure she gets it," Troy said with a smile.

"Look," David said leaning in towards Troy as he kept his eyes on the door Gabriella disappeared too, "I'm not really sure what your fucking deal is here but I can assure you whatever message I have, you wouldn't be able to deliver properly."

"Must be a pretty important message," Troy said bringing a hand up to rest his head in.

Just then Gabriella appeared from the doors making her way over to the table and David smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, "I think you should leave now,"

Troy stood up just as Gabriella came to the table, "Troy did you touch the power box?"

"No," Troy said innocently as he shrugged his shoulders, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a small frown, "the power must have just had a bug or something."

"Want me to call someone in to check it out?" Troy asked sincerely, "I've been meaning to get an electrician out here with the plumber."

"Could you?" Gabriella said with a flooded relief.

"All you had to do was ask," Troy said bringing his hand up to gently touch her cheek.

"Thanks Troy," she said looking at him with a small smile.

"It's not a problem," he said moving behind the chair and holding it out for Gabriella as she sat down, as soon as she sat down Troy placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Before turning away and making his way back to the kitchen he sent a wink in David's direction.

Gabriella who was flooding with relief about the walk in forgot about David who was sitting across the table looking at her with a curiously stare.

"Gabriella I think that man might be a stalking you," David said as he noticed Troy in the window of the kitchen doing something but keeping an eye on them all the same.

Gabriella turned around to see Troy pouring the fish into his batter, "That's my husband," she said turning back around to face him.

David shot back in his chair, "You're married!"

Gabriella's smile pulled tightly as she held up her hand with a frown, "Four weeks now," she said with a shrug. Letting out a breath she looked down at the pictures and smiled, "Thanks again for bringing the pictures back, how long are you in town for?" she asked curiously.

"I'm teaching a course at the college nearby," David said with a frown, "I'm currently rooming at a motel but I was hoping to find an apartment soon."

"Really," Gabriella said with surprise, "So you're moving into town?"

"Yes," David said solemnly as he looked back at her, "you're married?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah," she said looking down at her ring and then back up at him. "I mean it's a really long story but it's just," Gabriella shook her head, "It's crazy is what it is."

David looked down at the table, he wasn't listening to her and she stop talking to watch him slowly look around the restaurant. "I'm happy for you," David said looking back at Troy in the kitchen. "I figured we could talk about us," he said a little lost. "I guess I lost my chance on that," he said with a half laugh as he looked back at her.

Gabriella felt everything inside her come to a screeching halt as she looked up at stared at David who was frowning as he looked off to the side with an expression of confusion and hurt. He wanted her back? He came all this way to see her, to talk to her, to be with her and here she was. Married.

"I should have known better," David said looking back up at her with a small smile, "you're beautiful."

Gabriella couldn't say anything her heart felt like it stopped beating, her hands felt cold.

"I think I better go," David said standing up slowly.

Gabriella still couldn't summon up strength to speak; her eyes looked down at the pictures on the table. Then at her hand, at the wedding band, the suddenly tight and numbing piece of metal on her finger.

"Maybe we could go for coffee and talk? Someday," David said in low voice.

Gabriella smiled slightly as nodded as she looked up to see him tap his fingers on the table as he did when he was nervous, when there was more to say but he didn't want to argue. There was nothing said and he turned to leave.

Troy who been watching the whole time quickly took a seat in David abandoned chair the moment the door shut behind him. "What happened?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy blankly as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"You alright?" Troy asked quietly as he reached for the photos, he looked at the one of her and her sister and smiled.

"I hate you."

Troy looked up from photos to see her brown eyes staring at him with pain behind them, "I'm sorry, what?"

Gabriella stood up from the table wiping a tear from cheek "I want you to leave."

"What about the kitchen," Troy said looking back at her with confusion, "I thought you needed help?"

"Stay out of my kitchen," she said grabbing the photos from his hand and turning to make her way to the kitchen.

Troy watched her leave, his frown settling with a firm grim line. Just as he was about to stand Isabella walked over to place the napkin dispenser on the table. Before Isabella could walk away Troy reached out and took her hand. "Sit."

"Dude I have to fill like 20 more dispensers' dinner service starts in a few minutes?" Isabella said with frown.

Troy looked up at Gabriella's younger sister Isabella who was smirking at him with amusement. Troy featured softened, "Excuse my tone," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, "I will give you two hundred dollars for everything you know about David."

Isabella took a deep breath as she shrugged her shoulders, "Keep the money," she said taking a seat across from him at the table, "there isn't really much to tell about David."

"What is there?" Troy said putting his wallet away and sitting up straighter.

"David and Gabriella met their freshmen year of college, they fell in loved they lived together, they were supposed to get married," Isabella said rolling her eyes as she looked around the restaurant.

"What happened?" Troy asked shifting his eyes to see Gabriella busing herself in the kitchen.

"Dad died, Gabriella came back to cook in the kitchen and David refused to follow," Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "She took it hard, wouldn't talk to us for days, even now getting anything other than orders or restaurant related bullshit out of her is like pulling teeth."

"Do you even like working here?" Troy asked a little more concerned.

"No, personally I wanted to go to college but we don't have the money so I'm stuck in this hell hole." Isabella said crossing her arms.

"Why not just take out a student loan?" Troy said with a raised brow.

"Because this is the family business, you don't turn your back on family when they need you," Isabella said standing up. "I might not want to be here but I'm not going to leave my family to drown either."

Troy leaned back in his chair as Isabella made her way back to the bar to fill the dispensers. Troy got up from his seat and made his way back to the kitchen, pushing the door open Troy quickly made his way through the kitchen past Gabriella who was beginning to fry the batter he was working on and Zeke who was still chopping. Reaching the office he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Troy," Maria said looking up at him with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Send Isabella to college," Troy said crossing his arms.

Maria raised a brow, "It's not in the books," she said holding up her ledger.

"Then I'll pay for it, I just need you to get her there," Troy said with frown.

"What about the deal, the marriage?" Maria stood from her seat, "We've put a lot on the line here Troy."

"If its one thing I've observed from your family it's that forcing the girls to be here is exactly what's dragging this place down, you need a staff committed to making this place work."

"Are you telling me that I am the reason my girls are unhappy?" Maria said jabbing her fingers down at the paperwork. "This is why I made our deal, because everyone is unhappy. The restaurant was their father's dream; it wasn't supposed to be our life sentence."

"And I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with," Troy said motioning to the walls around them, "Rehabilitation can take a long time, it's why the contract goes up to two years."

"Are you telling me that we are stuck here for two years?" Maria said crossing her arms.

"Maria," Troy said shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm telling you that I'm making the changes that are necessary to move things along, but I can't do that if your family is so avidly pushing back."

"Who's pushing?" she said exasperatingly, "I think we have been more than understanding to you and your father."

Troy was quiet for a moment and then let out a breath to release a tension in his shoulders. When it was gone he looked back at the older woman standing before him."I'm taking Gabriella away for a week, in the mean time you and Zeke will hire 11 new staff members, that's including another chief, two bus boys, and a dishwasher to help in the kitchen, 5 waiters, a hostess and general manger."

"Does Gabriella know?" Maria said with smirk.

"I will handle my wife," Troy said with a smile of his own, "Our arrangement was that I would buy the restaurant under the condition that you and your girls have a guaranteed job. But this restaurant is under my management not yours and so far I have been met with nothing but resistance to change. No one is happy with the current situation, and do not be mistaken I intend to take matters into my own hand soon if the changes I require are not made. Even if that means replacing Gabriella," he said with small frown.

"It would crush her?" Maria said sitting back down, "She will never forgive you."

Troy looked at Maria with a smirk, "Just make sure you hire more staff, we're going to need more hands on board. I did you favor, because at the time I thought it was an honest idea, but now I think it might be unreasonable. Changes need to be made and I expect them to start with Isabella's enrollment to college." Troy turned for the door not giving Maria a chance to speak on the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella removed her sun glasses as she looked at the view from her the hotel window. They arrived in Costa Rica shortly after 11am. Check in at one of the most prestige five star hotels, in the honeymoon suite. Placing her hand on the balcony she looked out into the water of the secluded beach down below.

She was wearing a cotton white t-shirt and jeans that had been wore through the knees. Bringing a hand up to shield her eyes she took in all there was to see. It was the first time since her father died that she took a vacation from the restaurant. The wind blew softly over her face and she let out a breath of relief. She felt empty inside ever since David left the restaurant. He wanted her back and she was married and not by her own accord.

This marriage had been her mother's doing, her mother's planning, and her mother's idea of fun. The night before she officially had been introduced to her husband she had been in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea before bed. She had been idly plotting out her to do list for the next day, when her mother came into the kitchen.

She didn't even know who her mother was talking about, didn't know who her mother had been gushing about so profoundly as she told her she was to be married. _To be married?_ Gabriella looked down at her ring. Her mother needed 23 grand to keep the bank from buying out the restaurant and shutting it down. The money from her father's life insurance was gone. They had nothing to leverage with the bank but their home which was already on leverage for Gabriella's tuition. _To be married? _The words echoed again and Gabriella held the ring up to see it on her finger. She'd been trying for the last four days to get it off her finger. It wouldn't budge.

She was someone's wife, the little woman, Mrs. Bolton to one Troy Bolton who magically waved his fingers and came up with the money to buy the restaurant from the bank under the conditions that the Montez family, continue to work there. He also brought their home from the bank as well paying off all their debt for clean slate under one condition, a two year marriage, another pause in her life she had to take for her family's sake. The sliding doors opened behind her and she put her sunglasses back on.

"A toast?" Troy said holding out a champagne glass filled with orange juice.

Gabriella lips pulled into a tight forced smile as she took the glass from him.

"To a magical week in paradise," he said watching her drown her glass in three gulps, "Slow down there," he said taking her glass from her hands as she handed it to him.

"Stay away from me," she said before making her way inside.

Troy frowned as he placed the glass down on the balcony railing as he let out sigh and looked out into the view. He liked it better when she was quite; at least she stood in the room. Troy lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip casually as he thought over the past four months of marriage. Picking up the other glass he turned around to make his way into the bedroom looking around and spotting her sitting on the couch wiping her nose in a tissue.

Troy came over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, "Hey," he said placing the glasses on the coffee table, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said wiping her nose with the balled up tissue.

"Then why haven't you said a word to me since we left home," Troy said moving over a bit.

Gabriella shook her head as she looked away from him, "I just don't want to be here, okay."

Troy moved closer to her and reached for the tissue box, "Alright, truth time," he said offering her a fresh tissue.

Gabriella looked at the box then back at him.

"I purpose a new deal," Troy said offering the box closer.

"I don't want to talk deals. Especially with you," she said crossing her arms.

Troy let out a sigh as she shifted on the couch so she was facing away from him, "Let's be friends."

Gabriella frowned as she looked back at him questioningly. "What?"

"Friends," Troy said pulling out a tissue himself and putting the box down. "Look, don't get me wrong, I'm not changing my mind about the whole marriage thing, it's still very much part of the deal but as far as you and I go," Troy shrugged.

"You want to be my friend?" Gabriella said slowly.

"Yeah," Troy said with a smile.

"I don't think you're capable of being a friend," Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Troy asked reaching for her sunglasses and removing them from her face. "It seems to me that you need a friend more than you need a husband, business partner, or the weight of the world on your shoulders any more than it already is," he said ending with a small laugh.

"Don't mess with me Troy," Gabriella said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Do I look like I'm messing with you," Troy said bringing the napkin up to dab away at a few of her tear, "I'm trying to get you to stop crying."

Gabriella took the napkin from him and used it to wipe her own tears, "Things are just so messed up right now."

"Does this have to do with David?" Troy asked knowing full and well that it did. He'd taken the liberty of looking into David with more depth than what Isabella had to offer. He knew that David was mediocre chef, nothing compared to the grades or heights that Gabriella had gone in her college career. He was teaching a class at the university and currently staying in motel room with a sofa bed. Obviously money was tight for David, which raised Troy's suspicions about his sudden appearance.

Gabriella's face softened as she looked at him with caution, "We were supposed to be married, you know."

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"I choose my family," Gabriella said tightly, "he left because I was holding him back and he wanted to make his mark on the world." Gabriella spat out the last part with a little more resentment then she intended. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"You're too nice," Troy said standing up and walking over to the pitcher of orange juice and bringing it back over to their glasses. "You still have your own mark to make on the world you know?" he said pouring her glass.

"I'm fine with my mark," Gabriella said taking the glass from him, "I just want to keep the restaurant open because it means so much to my mom."

Troy frowned a little at her admission and he poured himself a little more orange juice if only to avoid her glaze. "Gabs," Troy said placing the pitcher down, "Having a passion for what you do is only 50% of the battle."

"And I do have a passion for it, honestly I'm just trying to preserve the dream my father had," Gabriella said looking at her glass.

"Well I think, and this is my friendly opinion," he said looking back at her, "I think you need to let the past be the past. Figure out how to make the future a presentation of the past, and present. This is no longer your father's dreams, it about you and your dreams."

"That sounds a lot like the business part of you," Gabriella said lifting the glass to her lips.

"No, because the business part of me would tell you to get a grip and forget about the past, the only people who make money on the past are people who believe in syndication," Troy said standing up to walk over to where the tray of fruit was. "Thinking about the past is a one way ticket to regret alley or repressed central, which is why it's the most common cause of alcoholics or drug abusers."

"Really," Gabriella said with a raised brow, "I'm curious what would the husband in you say?"

"That you should do whatever you want to do because I want nothing more than for you to be happy," Troy said plucking a grape from the bunch and bringing it to his lips. After a moan of delight he opened his eyes and smirked. "Happy wife, happy life as they say."

Gabriella was quiet as she thought about each piece of advice he'd given her. About the different aspects of the problem that needed to be considered. Everything drifted away because the only thing she could think of was David. David had come back for her and she wasn't there. "This is exhausting," Gabriella said with a blank stare as she looked over at the fruit tray Troy was currently picking on.

"You're exhausted?" Troy said looking up at her the same charming smirk, "I'm the one being three different people here."

Gabriella stomach tightened and she looked up at him with a frown. "The other night, at the restaurant, David came back for me," Gabriella said quietly.

Troy's hand jerked and he looked up to see her looking away from him, his movements stilled and he suddenly didn't give a fuck about the fruit. "What did he say?" Troy said looking back at the grapes on the tray but listening closely to her answer.

"He said he wanted to talk about us, but it was the way he said it," Gabriella said wiping a stray tear away.

Suddenly he was now aware of why she had been so upset, "So as a friend I would say this is a good thing?"

"This is awkward," she said shifting in her seat.

"Who do you want to talk to about this?" Troy said a little helpless in the situation.

"No one," Gabriella said getting up from her seat on the couch and walking back over to the windows, "What does any of it matter, I'm married to you for two years remember?"

"You want out?" Troy said watching her carefully.

Gabriella spun around, "My father's restaurant?"

"Is mine regardless," Troy said lifting the glass to his lips.

"Then no," Gabriella said turning back to look out at the water. The room was silent as she lifted her glass to her lips. The cold taste of the orange juice was refreshing against her tongue, and it was soothing from the heat. Pulling the glass from her lips she moved a strand of hair from her eyes behind her ear with her free hand. "What happens if you don't make good on your investment?"

"If you'd stop fighting me I could," Troy said looking down at his glass, "I've been really nice about all this. I understand your position is compromising but at some point you're going to have to let me do my job."

"And if you fail?" Gabriella turned around fully to face him, "If you can't get your money back, what happens?"

Troy was quite as he placed his glass down and began to undo his cuff links. "I'm getting tired of this game," he said calmly.

"Yeah, well I wish I could say this was a game to me," Gabriella said turning around to look back out the window.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for our lunch with Mr. Danforth," Troy said removing his shirt and revealing his tight undershirt beneath.

Gabriella watched his reflection in the mirror; her eyes followed the curves of his body as he moved. His body was sculpted like a god, nothing like she remembered David's to be. He removed his shirt exposing his bare chest while walking across the room towards the bathroom. The very fact that she couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was watching made her feel disgusted. She shouldn't be thinking of him this way, she shouldn't even be attracted to him. He was an asshole, he was disrespectful and everything about him reminded her of her early days in the kitchen when men thought they had a god given right to be there.

They would rub against her, stand closer than usual, and push her around as they made their way around the kitchen. Back then cooking as a profession was very much a male dominated career. A career not suited for some little girl from her father's small town restaurant. As a freshman she almost felt like it was hopeless, it had taken her three days before she been able to finish her dishes in time with the service. She had to learn the hard way; she'd pull her hair back, cut super short to hide it under her hat. She had to learn to stand tall, to speak up and bark out orders and have the strength to fight for her space. Being around Troy reminded her very much of that time in her life.

When he disappeared from the image on the window she turned to make her way toward the fruit tray quietly she picked up a strawberry examining it before bringing it to her lips, taking a bite she closed her eyes and let the erotic juices swirl in her mouth mixing with acidic after taste of the orange juice.

"I want you to wear this," Troy's voice whispered in her ear from behind as he held up a box in front of her.

Gabriella jumped in surprise as she felt his body close against her back, "What is it?"

"Put it on," he said quietly.

There was a pull in his voice, a harsh command to it that made her insides spark and her lips dry. Putting down the other half of the strawberry she took the box with her free hand and opened it. Her eyes widen as she looked down at all the sparkles of diamonds, "Troy," she said with small frown, "This is-"

"A necklace of exquisite beauty, fashioned in 14K white gold, this line of diamonds like you in a passing glance is incredibly simple yet so strikingly sublime that it will take your breath away," he said reaching for the piece of jewelry and bringing it up to her neck. Troy was quiet as he did the clasp and then lifted her hair pulling out and over the back of the necklace.

"Troy, I can't take this," Gabriella said with a small frown.

When he was done he leaned in closer to her ear so that he could whisper. "If I don't get my money back on this investment," he said gently resting his hands on her hips, "Then I'm keeping my bride. So I suggest if you want to confirm your freedom, if you want that chance to live happily ever after with your ex-boyfriend who left you flat on your ass because he had better things to do, that you start accepting the fact that for now you do belong to me and so does your precious restaurant."


	8. Chapter 8

Troy walked around the car and opened her door holding out a hand for her to take. When she refused his offer Troy rolled his eyes and watched as she helped herself out of the jeep landing on the sand with a soft thud.

"Where are we?" Gabriella said looking up at the hut. Troy had laid out a floral dress for her to wear while she was in the shower. It was annoying how much control he wanted over everything. Since the day they were married he had a say in everything, her meals her clothing, her living space and her job. Her hand came down to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. The dress was pretty and flattered her curves, which annoyed her because she didn't want to like it. The necklace had been a surprise, also a reminder that Troy's ideas of simple were expensive.

"A good friend of mine works here, and I want you to meet him," Troy said closing the door behind her, "He's a cook, like you."

Gabriella looked down at her dress and then at the hut shaped building, "Don't you think I'm a bit over dressed for a place like this?" Gabriella looked at his own khaki shorts and button up shirt buttoned mostly mid-way up his chest exposing a white under shirt beneath.

Troy smirked as he looked at her while the wind gently blew through strands from her pony tail. "You'll fit right in," He smiled as she sent him a look of doubt before turning back to look at the building. Gabriella hand quickly came up to her necklace and Troy took her hand before she could touch it. "Relax will you," he said playfully.

"Around you," Gabriella said with a raised brow, "I'd rather not."

Troy lead her up the steps as he ignored her remark, she was wise to keep her guard up. Troy smiled to himself as he thought about the small gasp that escaped her lips earlier in the room when he finally answered her question. He might be gentleman but he was a man first and foremost. He had plan and he wasn't going to let her or David get in the way of that.

When they entered the restaurant Troy tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked causally at her side careful not to touch her. Lifting his sunglasses up, he removed them and hung them on the breast pocket of his shirt scanning the bar. There were a few people already seated quietly talking, laughing and enjoying the ocean breeze that came in through the windows. Suddenly there was a commotion from the back room and Troy watched as Chad walked into the dining area carrying a box of glasses.

"Health department, we're here to shut it down," Troy called out playfully causing Gabriella to jump and Chad to turn their way.

"You bastard!" Chad placed the box on the counter top and made his way over to them with a big smile.

"How is life?" Troy said as he embraced his friend in a hug before moving back and placing a hand on Gabriella's lower back to nudge her forward, "You remember my wife from our wedding?"

"Life is sweet," Chad said taking Gabriella's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, "But the sight of newlyweds is a delicacy."

Gabriella blushed faintly as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Chad, she vaguely remembered had been Troy's best man at the wedding. She talked to him briefly during the reception when she was trying her best to play the part of a blushingly excited bride. "Your restaurant is so romantic," she said looking around at all the soft colors and atmosphere of the room.

"Thank you," Chad said with a wink as he turned his attention back to Troy, "Your table is ready in the back, made sure no one will disturb you," Chad said as he motioned for them to follow.

Gabriella frowned as she looked back at Troy, "I thought you said this was a business meeting?"

"We're business partners aren't we?" Troy responded with a small smile.

Gabriella narrowed her glaze as he made his way through the tables, following Chad to a more secluded table. Gabriella followed cautiously not sure what to expect from Troy under the current circumstances. When she pulled the curtain aside to enter the room she was caught off guard by all the appearance of such an intimate setting. The room was secluded with hardwood floors and cream colored drapes that hung down from the ceiling and in the middle of the room right over the table was an open wide window that looked out onto the beach and the water.

Looking down at the table there was beautiful setting for two and bucket with a bottle of wine already chilled and ready to serve. "This is amazing," she said quietly as she looked around the room.

"Not as amazing as they way you look in that dress," Troy said with a small smirk as he motioned for her to take a seat.

Chad who was standing off to the side with a smile on his face, looked from Gabriella to Troy, "Your food will be ready shortly."

"Thanks," Troy said gently pushing in Gabriella's chair. When Chad left the room disappearing behind the curtain Troy took his own seat and gently drummed his thumbs on the table top as he looked around.

"Why are we here?"

"Stop asking questions," Troy said looking back at her with tight grin, "Just enjoy yourself."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she looked around the room once more looking at all the tiny details, the hanging shells and decorative star fish on the walls. Biting her bottom lip she looked back at Troy who was sitting across from her at the table. He was now looking out the window at the water.

"Chad brought this place after he lost his job on Wall Street," Troy said peacefully looking back at her with a soft smile.

"Why did he lose his job?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"That," he said dismissively, "Is a question." His eyes looked down at the table cloth in an effort to avoid her angry glare he was more than sure she was sending him.

Gabriella frowned and watched him avoid her glaze, when she was about to say something Chad walked in with two plates of food. "This is called Hearts of Palm Parmesan Salad," he said with a smile as he set their plate on the table in front of them. "This is a Costa Rican salad that I enjoy very much. I use fresh shaved Parmesan, tomatoes, garlic, fresh basil and green onions."

"Wow," Gabriella said with a smile as she looked down at her plate, "this smells amazing and looks wonderful."

"Thank you," Chad said with a bright smile as he made his way out of the room.

Gabriella and Troy were left in silence once again, "I think the key to any successful meal is not only taste but how filling it is as well," Troy said casually as he picked at his salad with his fork. "Who wants to leave a place having eaten and feeling hungry still or worst feeling like they overpaid because they had to order more than one serving."

"Are you trying to say that my cooking isn't filling?" Gabriella said with a frown.

"Question," he said brining the fork up to his lips.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked down at her plate and gathered her own sample to taste. There was burst of flavor in her mouth as she let out a sigh of pleasure. The food was delicious, the salad wasn't dry, and it was moist and covered with just the right amount of toppings. The taste also had a spark of spice like a sharp kick of attitude that made the crunch of the lettuce

"I also enjoy the show of it all, makes the bill at the end of the meal easier to shallow," he said watching her relish in the taste. Troy clenched his jaw tightly as he watched the pleasure on her face as she slowly chewed.

"This is the best salad I've ever had," Gabriella said looking up at him and holding a hand in front of her mouth to hide her still chewing lips.

"I'm glad you like it," Troy said with a grin as he gathered another fork full. They were quiet for a few more bite as Troy continued to enjoy the way she ate in front of him. She wasn't shy about using her fingers or cautious about which fork she had picked up.

Gabriella looked up at him with curious glance as she reached for her water and took a small sip. She wasn't sure what to say, so far whenever she did speak he would promptly end the conversation.

"What?" he asked with a raised brow as he watched her staring at him.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to talk or not?" she said quietly.

"It's simple, stop asking questions and start making a statement," Troy said leaning up in his chair, "People don't take you seriously if all you ever do is ask questions."

"I beg to differ," Gabriella said taken aback, "Asking questions generates knowledge."

"No," Troy said blankly, "It's annoying, it's typical and it shows a great lack in confidence because you're constantly looking for someone else to provide you with this knowledge."

"How do you do anything without asking questions?" Gabriella said looking at him as she placed her fork down.

Troy frowned as he looked up at Gabriella and placed his fork to the side, "I ask questions when I need to ask them."

"How do you know when you need to ask them?"

"When I don't already know the answer," Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella looked at him and let out a sigh, "You don't really think you know the answer to everything do you?"

Troy raised a brow, "I beg to differ."

"You can't be serious?"

"That's enough," He said sternly looking at her with a frown, "You will be quiet."

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest but Chad entered the room again this time he was rolling in a tray. Gabriella shifted her attention to Chad as he wheeled in the cart and reached for the plates in front of them putting them on the bottom shelf and then taking the two dishes from the top shelf and placing them on top. "This is a spicy chicken," Chad said with a smirk, "It's a popular dish out here for lovers, they love the senses that get heighten, the kisses are hotter the touches are more tempting."

Troy chuckled as he looked at all the food, "I don't think we need any help in that department," Troy said lifting his glaze to Gabriella's.

Chad chuckled and pulled the cart away from the table and reached for the wine. "Don't let this man make a fool of himself, you can tell me he's a horrible lover," Chad said with a wink towards Gabriella, he opened it and poured the two glasses of wine. When Chad left Troy returned his full attention to the woman sitting in the seat in front of him.

"You are the rudest man I have ever met," Gabriella said looking up at him.

"You are the most inquisitive woman I have ever met," Troy responded.

"You don't have a friendly bone in your body," Gabriella pick up her fork and knife as she began to cut into the chicken, "I wish you'd choke on your meal."

Troy stood up and grabbed his chair moving so that he could sit beside her.

Gabriella moved over in an effort to get away from him "What are-"

Troy blue eyes caught hers as he looked at her with an unspoken warning. The words quickly died on her lips and he took his seat next to her. Troy dabbed a finger into the sauce and held it up motioning for her to come in closer.

"No thank you," Gabriella said watching him closely, "I'm fine right where I am."

Troy shrugged his shoulders and leaned in placing his finger along her lip and smearing the juice from the chicken delicately there. He watched closely as her tongue came out and rolled over the searing moisture on her lips. Her eyes slightly shut as she bit her bottom lip tasting the warm sensation.

"I brought you here, because I know you have a passion for food," Troy said quietly as he turned back to the plate to cut a tiny piece of chicken. "I arranged for this tasting because I need you to remember how much you love food, for the last five years of your life you've been in a kitchen, tired, pushed, neglected, bored and lost," he said watching her as she watched him hold up the fork with the chicken on it, "you can't do this unless you're at your best and I can't do this without you."

Gabriella leaned forward and took the chicken off the fork gently pulling back and chewing slowly. The chicken fell apart in her mouth and the taste set a mini fire ablaze that was muted by the sensation of ranch drizzled on the chicken. Watching him he lifted her glass up and she took it from him. No one talked to her like he did, no one seemed to understand her better than he did. It was terrifying when she let herself be pulled in by Troy, because it was always in these small moments that she let her guard down.

In so many ways he gave her that same comfort she remembered from when she was with David, while seducing her with a kind of tough love she never felt before. He made her feel like a child, like she done something wrong and then as soon as she thought she couldn't hate him any more than she already did he would say something so rude and derogatory. Gabriella let out a sigh, but then he would do something as simple as feed her chicken and she suddenly felt like kitten in his lap after being scratched behind the ear.

"Tell me what you like about this dish," Troy said cutting another small piece of chicken and tasting it himself.

"I like the flavor, that searing burn that's put out with the ranch." Gabriella watched him chew as he tasted the chicken as well. "I don't know what that is but it's like he squeezed the juice from a chill pepper and injected it into the chicken."

"What else do you taste," Troy pulled up another fork full and watched as she took it once more. His jaw clenched tightly as he watched her eyes flutter shut as she chewed slowly and thought about the juices in her mouth. His eyes hovered on her lips, watching them move, wondering if they would be warm, if they would taste like fire from the sauce of the chicken.

"I think I taste garlic and oregano," Gabriella said opening her eyes and leaning forward to look at the chicken better.

Troy let out a sigh as the smell of her conditioner tingled his nose she was really close to him and he was remaining very still with a lot of effort.

"There is lemon juice," Gabriella said with a small smile, "I wonder how he got it so moist." Looking up at Troy she frowned when she noticed he was staring up at the ceiling. There was a small pinch of disappointment inside her that he hadn't been looking at her. She wasn't at the center of his attention and it made her feel jealous. _Jealous of what?_ After a moment's hesitation she dipped her finger on the plate to feel the warm tingle of the sauce on her finger. Bringing up her finger she carefully smeared it on his lower lip just as he done to her.

Troy senses kicked up and he inhaled sharply the smell of peppers and flowers. Her finger was incredibly soft and warm. Troy licked his bottom lip as he watched her observe him. "I want to kiss you."

Gabriella pulled away quickly retreating back to her own space, "I thought you said we could be friends, I've never been kissed by a friend before."

Troy leaned forward watching her reaction the closer he got, "Then you never had any really good friends in your life," he said quietly as he hovered over her lips. There was a heat pulsating between them, their lips felt like magnates repelling and coming together at the same time.

"Please don't," Gabriella said quietly, "You're very good at a game I don't want to play."

"What about this is a game to you?" Troy asked a little more seriously.

"I never know if you're going to be with or against me, and lately I feel like you're against me," She said looking away from him.

Troy raised a brow as reached over to bring her back to him, "I will always be on your side," he said in a low voice. "This deal is a two way street and it only works if we do this together."

"Then why do I feel like your treating me as if I were a child."

"I have no intentions of treating you like a child," He said in low rumble as he pulled her closer. Before she could say something else his lips were against hers. They were pushed together in this heated warm sensation that made her insides tickle and her shoulder literally fall because his kiss tasted so damn good. Leaning in she gave into that feeling, kissing him back, reaching her hand up to pull him closer.

Troy hands came down in a scooping motion moving her from her seat to his in an instant and he liked the feel of her weight against him. The plush feel of her breast against his chest, her hands slinking through his hair and her lips eagerly feeding off of him, his lips burned his mouth was on fire and he could care less. He wasn't about to stop what was happening between them because it felt way to damn good to stop.

"Hey guys, how do you like the-" Chad stopped midsentence in the doorway cause both of them to pull away from each other.

Troy smiled politely at his friend and then up at Gabriella her lips were swollen from his kiss and her breath was quick as she parted her lips to breath. "The chicken is amazing," Troy said finally to Chad with a smile.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Chad said with a knowing smile as he left the room.

Troy reached up to catch Gabriella's lips in his and frowned when she pulled away from him. "What?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Gabriella said quietly.

"You're doing just fine," he said leaning for another taste.

Gabriella pushed back again this time moving herself back to her chair scurrying to get away from him, "I think we should just stop."

"Why?"

"You know why," Gabriella said pointedly.

"I want you to tell me anyway."

"I still have feelings for David."

Troy raised a brow as he backed away from her, "Understood," he said with a nod. Troy stood up from his seat and shifted so he was back in his seat on the opposite side of the table.

The rest of the meal was quiet, both of them spoke minimally talking about the food, Troy kept his eyes on her. Watching as she would quietly shift in her seat obviously uncomfortable in his presence. Later when they returned to the hotel Troy walked her to the door of the hotel but remained outside watching as she made her way through the lobby and to the elevator, he was going to have to go on a long walk to figure something's out himself.

Gabriella lit a cigarette as she sat on the floor of the balcony. Her fingers holding the cigarette as she looked at her phone. It stared back at her, it looming there, begging her to call him. Gabriella brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she brought her knees up. Letting out a long string of smoke she let out a sigh and picked up the phone, using her thumb to scroll down all the way to where David number was listed as Stop Calling. She paused as she hovered over the number, bringing the cigarette up to her lips she propped it there and opened a text message.

_Hey,_

Gabriella put the phone done after she hit the send button reaching for the cigarette and releasing the smoke slowly. What if he already moved on? What if he forgotten all about her by now and met up with some young college student or worst another professor who was better than her. The phone beeped, "Shit," Gabriella jerked as she looked at it, quickly her eyes darted back into the empty room and then back to the screen where she opened the message.

_Hey there, how is Costa Rica? _

Gabriella smiled as brought the cigarette back to her lips and began to text back.

_It hot as shit out here, reminds me of that weekend we spent in Mexico._

Gabriella put the phone down and looked down at her blue floral dress, the one Troy picked out for there "meeting." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she thought about their lunch this afternoon. The food was amazing, the company had been dreadful. Her lips still burned from his touch, she was unable to shake the feel of his finger along her lower lip and that kiss. She felt her thighs clench, that kiss made her want to rip his clothes off. She wanted to be ravished, taken, and completely lost his touch in his arms, in his bed. She suppressed a moan as she let out a sigh. The phone chimed and she picked it up.

_I remember that bright yellow bikini. Remember when we went skinny dipping and then got a cold that lasted for two weeks. You had the cutest little red nose. _

Gabriella smiled as she brought a hand up to her cheek wiping away some of the moisture. They spent that entire week in bed watching the whole last season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer littered in tissues and he thought she had the cutest little red nose. Gabriella frown a little disappointment, it wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

_Those were the days. _

As soon as Gabriella hit the send button another message came through and she opened it.

_I miss you. _

Looking at the words on the screen she felt her heart sink as she looked back at her ring finger. Life was just unfair. Putting her phone down she pushed herself up and made her way back into the room, dropping her cigarette in one of the glasses of water left on the table and placing her phone next to the envelope of pictures that David had brought back to her. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at her own reflection. She could do this she could be strong, the game wasn't over yet she still had options.

She shouldn't even feel this way about him. Troy was going to sell the restaurant! He was going to stab her family in the back and she had to stay on her toes. She had to keep her eyes on him, she had to keep her distance. She could not just fall into his bed, not when so much was at stake. She had to get down to the bottom of what he was up to. The sound of her phone chiming again made her look back out into the room, cautiously she made her way out and into the room. Picking up the phone she looked down to see the message.

_I'm sorry; I know that you're married and I don't want to be disrespectful to you or your promise. I just don't want to lose you from my life again. I made that mistake once I won't do it again. _

Just as she was about to text him back the door opened and she turned around to find Troy walking in casually. He took off his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. He didn't say a word to her, didn't even look her way instead he threw his shirt onto a chair and made his way into the washroom. Gabriella powered her phone off not taking a chance that he would see the messages on it. Making her way over to her purse she buried the phone deep within it.

Just as she took a seat on the couch, Troy came out of the washroom and walked across the room to the small table and picked up his brief case on the way. She watched him quietly as he unpacked the briefcase pulling out his laptop, a note pad, a cell phone, a smaller box he plugged into the laptop and finally a small case where he pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on as he turned the laptop on and the engine roared to life.

"I didn't know you wear glasses," Gabriella said tilting her head to get a better look at him.

"Reading glasses," he said with a small tight grin before looking powering on his phone. As soon as the phone was fully powered on it be began to ring continuously as he got up and made his way over to the small fridge and picked up a menu from on top of it. "Here you can order room service, and watch television."

Gabriella looked back at his phone which was still chiming, "Are those all your missed messages?"

"I'm busy man," Troy said offering up the menu and remote to her again.

Gabriella took the menu and remote from him and watched as he came over to the cabinet and opened it revealing a flat screen television. "I don't really watch TV that much."

"Well I have work to do, I'm not a babysitter," Troy said as he walked back to his set up and took a seat just as his phone stopped chiming.

Gabriella turned around and watched as he opened his phone and began reading the messages. "What do you do actually?"

"I rehabilitate companies," Troy said still reading the messages.

"Yeah but what does that mean, what's your title?" she said propping her head up with her hand as she leaned on one of the sides of the couch.

"I'm a business consultant, people just come to me and offer me a price. I take those companies apart when they don't work and put them back together so that they do." Troy put his phone down and began clicking through the laptop. "In my private life I buy smaller companies like yours and I perform the same task."

"Like the lingerie store?"

Troy looked at her pointedly for a moment, "Like the lingerie store."

"Sorry," Gabriella said looking back at the menu; her eyes scanned each page quietly looking through it. Looking back up she watched as he began to jot things down. "How many businesses do you own?"

Troy looked up at the screen; he let out a sigh and then looked at her. "Fifteen," he said quietly going back to his work.

"So you must work all the time," Gabriella said to herself as she looked back at the menu, "No wonder you couldn't find a wife of your own."

Troy looked up again from his notes and back over at her as she sat on the couch looking through the menu. His patience was running thin, and her last statement was like a slap in the face he hadn't been expecting. "I do not work all the time, and I haven't gotten married because I work better on my own."

"Right," she said turning away from him some more as she brought her feet up on the couch and settled out so she was more comfortable. "Do you want anything?"

Troy stood up from his seat coming over to the couch he removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table leaning down he rested his hand on the arm of the couch and looked into her brown eyes that were now looking up at him in fear and anticipation. "Normally, when I have a woman that will not be quiet I take a moment to give them my undivided attention, which usually leaves them too exhausted to say another word. Now I have never given you a reason to hate me. You're just creating your own little drama out of pure insecurity." Troy brought a knee up onto the couch resting it besides her own.

"I promise, I won't say another word," she said looking up at him. Her breath was hitched as the smell of the ocean and sand floated around her twisting with this faint scent of aspen. He might as well be a strawberry dipped in chocolate, her eyes drifted slightly as the muscles on his arm flexed as he leaned closer.

"I don't believe you."

Gabriella leaned away from him as much as she could, "Then what are you going to do?"

"There is nothing wrong with a sexual relationship, if you ask me you're over due for one," he said quietly. His eyes swept down to look at her body underneath him and then back up to her brown eyes. "If we hadn't married under the current terms," he said using his other free hand to play with the strap of fabric on her shoulder. "If I would have asked you out to dinner instead, and you would have gone. You would have dressed up for me, would even let me whisper in your ear, and then at end of the night right before you went inside, before you made up your mind to see me again. I would have kissed you so passionately, tasting you, enjoying you, pressing your body up against the wall, against me, making you wet, making your knees shake," he said leaning into her so he could whisper in her ear, "You would've loved it."

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth," she said quietly as she kept her brown eyes on his. Her body was tingling, her cheeks felt flushed and she was sure she was already wet from the moment he said the word _sexual._

"That's just dumb," Troy said pulling away from her and standing up right before he reached for his glasses, "If I were the last person on earth, you wouldn't be here," he said with smirked as he slid his glasses on. Walking away from her he smiled as he took his seat at the laptop and she sat there in complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy picked up the glass of water and frown when he saw the cigarette floating in the water. He hated cigarettes, the smell was disgusting. Looking back at the king size bed where Gabriella was wrapped up in a blanket fast asleep lost in sea of pillows and sheets. Troy put the glass down and noticed the envelope from that night at the restaurant when David appeared. Troy looked back over at Gabriella who was still sleeping and picked up the envelope, opening it slowly he pulled out the photos. Shifting through them he smiled as he looked at the family photos then stopped when he came to the picture of her and David, and earlier photo, one taken maybe during her college days. She was on a merry-go-round horse, David holding her at the waist. They looked happy, she looked happy. She looked vibrant, remarkable, unanticipated, and extraordinary.

Troy frowned as he flipped the picture and saw her sitting down on what looked like a couch, her arms wrapped around her knees, smiling at the camera so innocently her hair was shorter, with blonde highlights and straight instead of curly. She was wearing just a little spaghetti strap top and her panties. She looked adorable. Troy smiled as he looked back over at the bed, she was still adorable. He put the photos back in the envelope and put it down on the table.

Walking over to the bed he looked at Gabriella as she lay there sleeping her hair tied back in a braided ponytail that looked a little messy from her sleep. "Hey," he said nudging her arm softly. Gabriella rolled over to become more comfortable. Troy rolled his eyes as he tucked his hands in his pockets and then looked around the room. She order pasta last night, and had eaten it at the coffee table. She hadn't said another word, hadn't asked another question and for the most part she decided to sit in bed and read a book in quiet.

He didn't turn in for the night until almost 2 am when he finished address his last e-mail. He slept on the couch as promised. Looking back at Gabriella he let out a sigh, and moved around the bed picking up the key card from the room and his wallet.

At the sound of the door clicking shut Gabriella eyes slowly drifted open and for a moment she thought she was safe and sound in her bed, looking at the light pink walls of her bedroom from when her father painted it last. As her eyes opened a little more she realized she was looking at the peach colored walls of the hotel room. Sitting up she looked over at the desk area where Troy was last night when she fell asleep. Looking around the room she noticed he wasn't in it. Pushing the covers away she came to the edge of the bed rested her feet on the floor. Her toes wiggling in the soft carpet, with a smile she pushed herself up and made her way to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and looked at her refection in the mirror; she had bed hair and lines on her face from the pillows. With a sigh she picked up one of the tooth brushes and began to brush her teeth. Looking at her reflection

Gabriella stepped into the shower letting out a sigh as the water sprays hit her shoulders. Last night was an emotional rollercoaster, not only was she fighting to ignore her body's responses to Troy's advances, but her mind was fighting off the ghosts David had left behind.

She had to get a hold of herself, she had to get it together. If her mother were here she'd tell her to grow up. She'd tell her that life was about moving forward and not backwards. Isabella would reminder of the 15 pounds she gained the month after David left town. She had to find that thing inside her, that power she must have had once upon a time. Before the wedding, before Troy walked into the restaurant when she felt at rest with herself. _That moment when she settled._

Her eyes flew open at that last thought. That moment when she settled? Gabriella let out another sigh as she began to scrub her skin, how did she ever get into this mess? Honesty what woman in her right mind lets her mother arranger for her to be married to some sex driven millionaire who wants to own their company. Gabriella stepped under the water again and brought her hands up to her temples, she had to get it together.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Gabriella jumped. Did she lock the door? "I'm in here," she called out nervously.

"I know you are. It would be a little strange if the water was just running for no reason," his voice chimed as the door opened partially. "Would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

Gabriella bit her lip as she thought about it for a second, "Where are we going?"

"Why don't you just let me surprise you?" Troy said with a smirk as he kept his eyes down at the tile as to not make her uncomfortable.

Gabriella was quiet for another moment, "Because the last time I let you surprise me our meeting turned out to be a date. The time before that your business trip turned into our honeymoon to Costa Rica."

"Alright you have a point," Troy said leaning on the door frame a little, "Fine, I made plans for us to eat on the beach and then go sailing, and I'd advise some sun lotion if you have any."

Gabriella listened as he door shut and she listened for any kind noise in the bathroom, slowly she pulled the curtain back a little to check herself and when she saw the empty bathroom she let out a small sigh of disappointment followed by embarrassment.

As soon as she was out of the shower she quickly dried herself off and slipped back into her t-shirt and shorts tucking her underwear into her pocket. Opening the door she spotted him at his laptop clicking away at something and frowning. It was unfair how attractive he looked when he frown. It was deadly the things he could make her feel while not even looking at her. She never felt that way with David, or maybe it had just been to long since she had a man around her that her senses were just heighten. "Something wrong?" she finally asked.

Troy looked up at her over his glasses for a moment, "It's nothing, I brought you something it's on the bed," he said turning back to the laptop.

Gabriella frowned as she looked at the bed and let out a gasp when she saw the white dress. Her finger tips came over to touch the fabric it was silky and slipped through her fingers like cool liquid. It was beautiful, she could feel her inside tightening, "Troy, not that this isn't wonderful, it's just that I'm not exactly accident proof?"

Troy slipped his glasses above his head and used his hands to rub his eyes, "I don't really care if you wear or not I thought it would look nice on you if you think otherwise than just wear something else Gabriella."

Gabriella's smile dimmed as she looked back at the dress, "I love it," she said softly looking back at the dress. Looking back at him she watched as he typed something into the keyboard and then stood up from his seat brining the phone to his ear without giving her a second look as he walked out onto the balcony to take a call.

"Hello," Troy said calmly into the phone.

"Troy, you sly dog you, thought you could pull one over on me," his father's voice chimed on the other end, "You didn't tell me you already had buyers. I'm impressed."

"What?" Troy looked back to the room to see it was empty turning back so he was looking out on the horizon he felt his pulse jump.

"The restaurant, I was walking past your office when I overheard Margret talking to Mr. Figueroa," His father let out a sigh, "I'll admit his ideas are a bit out there but I willing to bet with your guidance we can make this bigger than McDonalds."

Troy ears perked as he thought about the investor from the meeting last week. Mr. Figueroa was a small man who wanted to buy the restaurant up front to turn it into a chain. What was worst was that he wanted to tear the entire building down and turn it into a smaller kitchen with a drive through and parking lot. When the man had asked him how much the restaurant was going for Troy had brushed him off by saying that he was holding off on the sale till after rehabilitation. The fact that his father was still talking made Troy stop thinking and focus on what he was saying.

"We're talking over the paperwork now, but I think we could save ourselves a lot of money if we jump ships now."

"I told you we weren't selling the restaurant," Troy said with a raised brow.

"Son, you might be in the business of owning but I am very much in the business of selling. This is a good deal it'd be foolish to pass up."

"I thought we talked about this, this was supposed to be an in and out rehabilitation, not a resale. My wife works for this restaurant everything about her family is this restaurant I just can't take that away from her."

"You already did when you brought it?" Troy's father gawked into the phone, "Look if you got a better idea I'm dying to hear it but so far this restaurant is just a quick sand pit for my companies time and money."

"I need time, what about your anniversary party?"

"I'll take her to France, Look what you need to do is to tell that pretty little wife of yours that you're going make her very rich and buy her something really nice." Suddenly the phone was muffled as he talked to someone else who was in the room. Troy recognized the voice immediately. It was Ryan.

"Dad, I have a buyer already lined up," Troy said with a frown, "Just give me two more weeks."

"What?" Jack's voice came back on the line, "Yeah, yeah, Ryan going to talk to Mr. Figueroa, you have two weeks to do something here Troy, otherwise I'm going for the bigger deal."

Troy murmured a thank you and hung up the phone his mind pushing it mental capacity to think. The phone rang again and Troy answered it without pause. "What," Troy said into the phone.

"We hired a general manger and I think she'll be an excellent addition to the restaurant," Maria said on the other line with a pleased tone.

"Great, so we have a general manger," Troy said with sigh. That wasn't going to get him anywhere buy this time tomorrow he needed to have a bigger plan. "We're closing the restaurant down early to strip it." Troy said with a sigh,

"What are you going to do about the designer?" Maria asked cautiously, "We don't even have one."

"I've already hired a new designer to meet with us later today," Troy said looking down at the beach and the water, "As of right now things are jumping on a fast track."

"How is Gabriella doing? Isabella told me about David," Maria said with solemn voice.

"Yeah you couldn't have given me a heads up about him," Troy said tucking his free hand in his pocket, "She thinks he came back for her, if you ask me I smell a rat."

"David is a good boy, he would never do anything to hurt her."

"He left her didn't he?" Troy countered in a low voice.

"They ended things mutually, she wanted to stay at the restaurant and David wanted more so they decided to go their separate ways," Maria said followed by an interruption on the other line. "Hold on Troy I have another call."

Troy rolled his eyes as he was put on hold, he hated being put on hold. Looking out into clear sky he thought about the current situation. Gabriella didn't agree to the breakup she was dumped and she was telling herself she agreed to the breakup. Troy frowned as he looked down at his watch. He hated being on hold.

"Troy," Maria voice came back on the line.

"We're going into the renovations next week; I need the new staff hired and ready to go as soon as possible understood." Troy said bluntly as he tucked his hand back in his pocket.

"Rome was not built in a day," Maria said.

"We've had four months," Troy said with a raised brow as his temper shot up, "I don't know how much longer we can sit on this." When there was silence on the other end he let out a sigh and brought a hand up to his forehead. "I'm sorry, I don't mean that. I'm just a little on edge," he said making a fist and gently tapping the rail.

"I think this has been stressful on everyone," Maria said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want the restaurant back when all this is over?" Troy said as his voice softened.

"Nothing has changed, the restaurant was my husband's dream, not mine. Gabriella already lost five years of her life trying to make it work. This was not what we had planned for our girls," she said in a low voice, "I don't know how much longer I can keep it from them, I know they won't like it."

"Hey," Troy said softly, "Everything going to be okay, we'll get through this. Let me worry about that, besides if all goes well they'll hate me more than they hate you?"

"It troubles me that you're okay with that."

There was a pause as Troy took a moment to look down at his own feet. He had no idea what he was going to do and he had no intention of letting the Montez family down. "Well no one ever really likes me anyway," Troy said with a shrug, "After a while you get use it."

"Still has to brother you to hurt the ones you love," Maria said cautiously.

"Listen," Troy said wanting the conversation to be over. "Go with Isabella to the Blooming Flowers Spa, I'll make an appointment and make sure you ladies get the full treatment on the house."

"You're a good man Troy," Maria said kindly, "I'll think about it."

Troy let out a small laugh, "Well I know where she gets her stubborn nature from," he said with a smile.

"Their father was the free spirit in the family." Maria said, he could hear the smile on her voice. One of the few smiles that would reach her eyes was when she talked about her late husband. Troy said his goodbyes and hung up the phone tapping it lightly against his brow. He had to get this right, he had to get his shit together and stop being so emotional about it. He had to remember that at the end of the day he was going to be alone anyway. Troy looked at his phone for a moment as a text went off in his hand from Margret reminding him about the meeting later tonight. The next one was a picture text of Ryan and Mr. Figueroa heading into the conference room with the caption _'what do you want me to do?'_

His mind was racing with all the new information. He just needed to sit down with Chad, bring him in on this idea and figure out what he was doing. His head was beginning to pound. Wincing from the pain he turned around to head back inside only to be stopped when he watched Gabriella slide the glass door open and come outside in the white dress. It was short resting just above her knee, the fabric falling off her curves. The straps rested loosely on her shoulders the sweetheart cut was perfectly matched to her breast. The white against her skin almost made her glow and Troy had to remind himself to breath. "Wow."

"Why is it, that you can dress me better than I can dress myself?" Gabriella said with a small smile.

"I make things look good for a living," he said quietly. However, he never made anything look this good.

"Should I wear my hair up?" Gabriella said bringing her hair up in her hand combing through it to make a makeshift ponytail.

"No," he said with a small smile, "It looks better when it's hanging off your shoulders."

Gabriella lowered her hand letting her hair fall down her back, a small shiver ran up her spine and she looked away from him out into the water. "Busy morning?"

"I'd tell you all about it but there's no use in getting you upset," Troy said tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Troy," Gabriella said looking at him with somber expression.

Troy thought about what information he wanted to share and what he wanted to keep to himself. After a moment he decided to at least tell her about Maria's news. "Zeke and your mom have hired a general manger for the restaurant. I hope you'll be nice to her."

"A general manger," Gabriella mumbled quietly as she placed her hands on the railing. She kept meaning to hire one of those, this man was like a fairy godmother.

"I'm also pulling some strings to get Chad to come down for at least a month or two to help you with a new menu," Troy turned to look out into the water as well.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Gabriella said turning slightly to face Troy.

Troy raised a brow as he looked at her questioningly, "You're not angry about changing the menu?"

Gabriella smirked as she looked up at him, "Told you, you didn't have all the answers," she said with accomplished expression.

In that moment it was exactly that expression that made Troy want nothing more than to kiss her teasingly annoying lips before they could say something else. Minding his manners he smiled as he looked back down at the beach, he could smell her perfume, almost taste the lotion in his mouth. She smelled sweet, like a freshly slice mango.

"What kept you up so late? Were you working on the restaurant?"

"No, I was working with another client," he said lifting hand to the back of his neck and rubbing slightly.

"Don't lie to me," Gabriella warned pointing at him, "You do that neck thing when you lie."

Caught red handed Troy raised his brow and looked back at Gabriella who was expecting an answer. "I was working on the design for the restaurant," he said with a wince, "I was researching floor design, I had someone get me the blue prints from the city. It's been a time consuming process."

"Why not just ask me?" Gabriella looked up at him with confusion.

"Because you," he said with his own expression of accomplishment, "don't like me."

Gabriella was quiet as she looked down at his hands while they rested over the railing, "I don't like your ego, but I do like you," she corrected him.

Troy looked up at her as she stood there next to him in what seemed to be there first long conversation that didn't include yelling or malicious name throwing, not even one of those looks of disappointment she reserved especially for him. "I've never dated anyone romantically for longer than a week or so," he said looking at Gabriella, "My knowledge about women aside from a sexual nature isn't exactly fully developed."

Gabriella looked down at her dress then back up at him, "the gifts are nice," she offered.

"I have no doubt about what I like," he said confidently, "usually what I like always looks striking, but then, to have my interest there has to be something about you that strikes me." Troy smiled, "Maybe a congratulatory groping is in order."

"That right there," she said pointing at him, "When you say things like that, you sound like an ass."

"Well I'm not about to lie about my taste in women."

"You don't have to lie, you could just not sound like an ass," Gabriella said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I mean honestly, I have no idea how you're so successful when half the things out of your mouth make me want to slap you."

"I don't include business and pleasure, I understand how to keep them separate," Troy said with a smirk.

"Then what am I to you exactly?" Gabriella frowned.

"Pleasure," Troy said with a raised brow and amusement dancing in his eyes, "Your restaurant is business. That was the deal, you get the restaurant, and I get you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she leaned on the railing and looked down at the people walking beneath them and disappearing into the hotel. "That deal is between you and my mother. This marriage is not real," she said looking up back up at him, "nothing about this is normal, and I feel like I'm losing my mind because you keep playing these mind games."

"I think your just accepting limits in your life," Troy said eyeing her carefully, "This is the first time in your life you've been presented with a choice and now you can't make up your mind."

"Don't be ridiculous," Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she let out a huff.

"Do I look like I have a sense of humor?" Troy said in a stern voice.

Gabriella frown deepened, "Why do you talk to me like that, like I'm some child?"

"Because sometimes you act like one," Troy said a little defensive.

Gabriella turned to face him with a frown on her face as she looked at him with distaste, "My mother might be fooled that you're a good man Troy, but I know exactly who you are and while you might have some very good qualities you have much to learn about being a good man." Turning away from him she moved to head back inside.

Troy's hand caught her arm and he pulled her towards him so they were close, "I am a good man," he said in a warning tone, "But I'm getting really tired of being the asshole, whenever you get scared."

Gabriella pulled her arm away from him, "You have no idea what I'm afraid of," she said making her way inside anticipating him to follow. When he didn't, she hid inside the bathroom and pressed her forehead against the closed door as she took a moment to catch her breath. This was crazy, this was unbelievable, but how could all this be happening to her? She could feel herself beginning to have feelings, urges and wants when it came to Troy Bolton. She wanted to make him happy, she wanted to have his attention, it actually bothered her that he could be so dismissive one moment and drove her crazy that he could flip a switch at any moment and zero in on her with all the intensity of a hunter finding his prey. Turning around she pressed herself against the door keeping her weight against as if at any moment he would come charging in.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella leaned over a little so that she look out at the water, the view was breathtaking and breakfast despite all her effort to hate it was marvelous. When he made his appearance from the balcony something was different between them. He hadn't really looked at her since, he been too busy with his phone since breakfast and she was dying to ask him about the restaurant. About the new staff, the new plans, the new design. She kept her hands clasped around her cell phone. Looking down at her screen she looked at the message.

_We need to talk._

Gabriella looked up at Troy who was on the opposite side of the boat leaning over and watching the water. The smells of salt and ocean enveloped her and she let her eyes linger on his backside a little longer than she should have. She did need to talk to someone she just wasn't sure it should be David. She regretted their last conversation, she came off as weak and possibly miserable and she didn't want him to know she was miserable.

His movement caught her attention and she looked back at him with suppressed sigh, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Troy Bolton was a man of power, he was a man who took charge and just the idea of what that passion between them could be made her lady parts tingle with want. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed but she also couldn't remember the last time she felt so sexual either. Gabriella watched Troy as he texted something into his phone. It rang and he tapped the screen a few times before answering it. "Yes Margret?"

She knew from experience that Margret was his secretary, she watched with a sigh as he listened attentively to her on the phone. She wondered about their relationship, if he ever flirted with her, tempted her, maybe he brought her nice things and maybe she wore his lingerie. She'd been to his office she'd seen Margret, she didn't look like any Margret she expected. Then again go figure Troy Bolton would have a sexy secretary named Margret.

"No, tell him I'll be available tonight for the meeting via web."

Gabriella eyes took in his profile and watched as his jaw clenched and relaxed while he spoke. His arm flexed through his shirt as he as he held the phone to his ear. He worked out regularly; he had a gym built downstairs back at home. She found it her third day in the house when she went exploring. He'd been down there distracted by his ear buds. He'd been lifting weights and she was memorized by the movement of his arms, the shifting of muscles glistening as moved.

Her own body was losing its tight firm curves, now when she looked down she saw softer curves then she remembered. Tucking her phone back into her purse she let out a sigh, did she really want to admit to David that she wasn't happily married? He would think she was a fool? Or desperate? But she was desperate and she did feel like a fool. She wasn't the same girl he knew when he left. She had changed, her body had changed. She was closer to thirty.

"I'll e-mail you the files I have, and please make sure that Telecom knows that I am on vacation but working from the hotel," he said letting out a sigh as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "And Margret," he added with a softer smile, "Take Friday off, try to enjoy your weekend."

Gabriella watched as he hung up the phone, "You seem like a nice boss."

Troy pulled the phone away and frowned as he began tapping at the screen again. "Yes, believe it or not I'm not an asshole."

Gabriella frowned as she watched him turn to make his way to the cabin. "How did you find Margret?" she said looking for him to linger around longer. The silence was beginning to get to her.

"She was my housekeeper's daughter," Troy responded still looking down at his phone, "She died."

Gabriella bit her lip as she frowned, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be she served for 20 years, she was 85 when she passed. She passed in her sleep," Troy looked up from his phone his eyes resting on her for the first time in their conversation and she could see a very passive expression in his eyes. There was a lot more to the story than he was letting on.

"You work a lot when you're not at work," Gabriella said quietly as she looked down at her dress and played with the hem.

"I know," he said with a small smile, "Does it bother you?"

Gabriella frown as she shook her head, "No, I mean, why should it we barely converse anyway right?"

"Right," Troy said looking back down at his hand as the phone began to ring again, "I'm going to take a few calls in the cabin, enjoy the scenery."

"Why did you want to go sailing anyway? Doesn't seem like you want be here," she said not ready to be alone with her thoughts just yet.

Troy pressed a button on his phone and the ringing stopped. "Why did you kiss me the way you did and then tell me you had feelings for someone else?"

The question blindsided her and she jerked back as she looked at him bewildered.

"I'm not a toy, I'd appreciate not being treated as one."

"Excuse you?" Gabriella said in confusion, "You kissed me,"

"And you keep staring at me," he countered.

"Well I don't have anyone else around to talk to," Gabriella said after a moment.

"You could continue texting David and reminiscing about Mexico."

"So you want me to cheat?" Gabriella sat up a little straighter angry that he looked at her phone, annoyed that she wanted attention from him and pissed that he knew it.

"You cheat, I'll divorce you and keep the restaurant," Troy said his phone rang again and he hit the same button to silence it. "Make a choice," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's not fair," Gabriella said standing up, where was she going to go? They were on a boat in the middle of the water she couldn't even see the shore. What was he expecting from her? "In the last three months you haven't been faithful at all, how dare you require anything different from me now."

"Because I am a man and I don't include feelings with my sexual endeavors," Troy said firmly. "This is different, you love him."

"And I don't love you," Gabriella said with a loud shout.

"And I don't love you," Troy shot back, "But we're both stuck together whether you like it or not."

"Don't you mean whether you like it or not," Gabriella said in a bitter tone. "Don't you mean that I'm trapped until you've had enough of me?"

"You're free to go whenever you want," Troy's arms shot up as he was beginning to lose his patience, "you know the terms. It's not my fault if you refuse to forfeit."

"You're damn right I do." Gabriella said stomping her foot. "I am not going to let you walk away with my family's business or my mother's home."

"Your mother's home is hers, I would never put your family in the streets," Troy voice lowered as he eyed her with a cold distant expression. "Despite all your whining and bickering I want nothing more than what was promised to me."

"Well I never made the promise." Gabriella crossed her arms.

"But you did put on the white dress, walk down the aisle, and say I do," Troy was quick as he took a step forward. "You're wearing that diamond ring around your finger, if that's not a promise than what is?"

"Either way this ends you win," Gabriella said as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "If I leave you get the restaurant. If I stay you still have the restaurant."

"If you leave now you leave with nothing, if you stay I will, as promised give the restaurant back and remain as a silent owner." Troy eyes narrowed, "Those are your options."

"No," Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she thought about the terms to their deal, "I never had a choice."

"Well you have one now," Troy said with an exasperated sigh.

"Just tell me the truth," Gabriella bit her bottom lip again as she thought about all the things she wanted to say, "Are you or aren't you selling the restaurant after you fix it and make your profit."

Troy was quiet as he looked at her with a raised brow, as of right now he was looking at selling it even before it became profit. She was smart, she must have over heard him on the phone. "I do intend to sell it."

"To who?" Gabriella said closing her eyes as she let out sigh.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Troy clenched his jaw as he looked out past her at the horizon. He needed to stay quiet. If told her anything his plans would be destroyed. If he told her everything he knew without a doubt she'd run and for the first time in a long while he didn't want to be alone.

"If the money were to be replaced, wouldn't that solve your problem and benefit the company. It would be almost as if nothing happened." Gabriella felt a hitch in her breath.

Troy lips pulled into a smirk and he looked out to the water before his glaze returned to hers, "No," he said, "Selling for no profit at all, is pointless. I'd never be able to sell that idea to the company. As things stand now, there is urgency to get things done and I have no intentions of pissing off my father. Doing so would lose both of us the restaurant."

"But in this particular case?" She dared to prompt.

"Business is all about the art of profit and the bottom line here is that there's not enough in your offer to tempt me."

Gabriella was flooded with disappointment, she never felt so nervous or out of her depth. "What would it take to tempt you?"

Troy studied her with unnerving calm. There it was, the question he'd been waiting for, the opportunity he needed. "You."

Gabriella blinked. "I'm sorry…I don't follow."

"I want you."

"I don't understand," her stomach sank to the soles of her feet. He had the cold, hard glitter of a very expensive and elegant diamond and he showed no emotion. It was a combination that she found utterly intimidating. She also felt incredibly stupid because of course he could not mean what she had thought he might mean. True he had asked in the past but it had been very casual, hadn't it?

"Are you always this slow on the uptake?"

"Are you talking about …S-Sex?" Gabriella was furious that embarrassment made her mangle the last word into an almost incomprehensible mumble.

Dense black lashes lifted over his blue eyes as he managed to look very bored. "What else?"

Gabriella surveyed him with as much unrestrained amazement as she would have shown if a zebra had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and walked across the boat. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I don't do jokes."

Gabriella paused again to consider everything they talk about her mind racing, "Are you saying that you'll sell me the restaurant for the same price you brought it from the bank, if I sleep with you?"

"Yes."

Gabriella was stunned by that unhesitating agreement. "But that's morally wrong."

Troy shook his head, "We're consenting adults and as I said before you have a choice."

Gabriella flung her head high, furious that she was dying of embarrassment like a schoolgirl, while he was behaving as though nothing was happening. "Do you get a thrill out of insulting me like this?"

"One woman's insult is another woman's compliment." Troy sent her a dark smile of a challenge. "This time I assure you it is not my ego talking, but fact, when I tell you that a lot of women would kill to have this same opportunity."

"Well, I'm not one of them! I have higher self-esteem."

"Which makes you infinitely more desirable," Troy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you always want what you can't have?" Gabriella said a little bit sharper than she intended.

"Not always," Troy said with a relaxed sigh, "There's just something about you."

Gabriella straightened her shoulders, "My body isn't something I'm prepared to barter."

"Fine," Troy said with shrug, "I'll tell them to draw up the papers now, your restaurant will be torn down and remolded to be another generic Taco Bell franchise."

Gabriella gasped as she brought her hands up to her lips. Everything inside her twisted sharply and for a brief moment she wanted to fall to her knees and cry.

"Before you say no hear me out," Troy started.

Blinking Gabriella focused on him again.

"If the changes are made to the restaurant as I see fit and you agree to my _terms," _He said putting emphasize on the last word. "I will buy the restaurant from my father's company and I will remain a silent owner. If I were to buy the restaurant after our marriage you would stand to automatically own half in the divorce."

A long shiver ran through her taut, slender body. He wanted a lot, he wanted everything. _Terms?_ A one-night stand? Was a conquest that important to him? Could he really want to have sex with her that much? The extent of her own sexual ignorance annoyed her. "What do your terms include?"

"Pleasing me," Troy said with enjoyment.

She gritted her teeth. "I don't think I'd be very good at that."

"I'm willing to give lessons at no extra cost."

Furious resentment burned like lava inside her. "I think you just can't stand being turned down."

"I don't think you're going to turn me down twice."

Gabriella took a long breath, she could hardly envision taking her clothes off in front of him without cringing. She was aware that lots of people had sex without making a big issue out of it. It would be physical, not emotional. There was no need for her to make a major fuss about something that wasn't that important. Besides if she were honest with herself she did want to know what it felt like. After three months of hearing the joyful screams and see the satisfied glow in the faces of women who rushed out of the house at all hours of the night, how could she say she hadn't been the least bit curious?

"Well, as far as I'm concerned," she started slowly, "it's senseless and crazy, but if my sleeping with you for one night will help my family then-"

"One night won't suffice."

Gabriella was as flattened by that unexpected comeback as if a giant rock had been dropped on her. He wanted more than one night? The silence pulsed. "How long?"

"I'll want you for as long as you provide me with entertainment."

Gabriella was looked down at the floor, "you find it entertaining when a woman hates you?" she asked with a fierce annoyance.

Troy took two steps towards her using the nook of his pointer finger he pushed her chin so she was looking at him. "I promise you that hatred won't be what you feel."

Gabriella compressed her generous mouth and recalled that she was supposed to feel honored by his interest. Loathing roared through her to such an extent that she felt dizzy as she thought about their exchange. Troy was holding all the power, how could she say no?

"I want your answer now," Troy said flatly. Liquid blue flared in Troy's intense gaze and it was as if all the oxygen burned up in the atmosphere between them.

"Yes," she said a little out of breath.

"Smart girl," Troy's smirk disappeared. Before she could say anything he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. At first she been stunned by the abrupt action but her mind went mute as soon as he went to work on her lips, teasing, pulling, and a small nip that caused her to gasp. His hands were in her hair holding her to him not giving her a second of ease. Without warning he pulled away and bent down to lift her by positioning her over his shoulder.

"Wait," she said once she was lifted and dangling from his shoulder, her stomach was fluttering, her heart was racing and his tight hold on her waistline was making her girl parts scream to attention. She wanted Troy, and this feeling between them, this delicious, overwhelmingly intense feeling of excitement. Her body hummed, her senses went on alert. It was as if each touch of his fingers was amplified, exciting her more than she'd ever been before. More than she'd even imaged. "Troy," she said breathlessly as he made his way into the cabin down below.

"I love this dress, but it's going to look even better on the floor," he said once they were down below with the door closed behind them.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" she asked desperately trying for sane and practical. "Make sure we know what we're doing?"

"Babe, I promise you I know what I'm doing," he said before dropping her on to the bed in the middle of the room. Whether to prove it, or shut her up he shifted so he was in between her legs and his fingers strong, firm against the back of her head as he held her face up for his lips.

His tongue tangled with hers, demanding a response, pulling passion out of its worried hiding places and daring it to dance. Gabriella's fingers dug into his shoulders as her mind struggled to give up the fight to be rational and wanted to dive into the delights he had to offer. She wanted to say to hell with discussing it, who needed a clear understanding of what this all meant when the communication between their bodies was coming through loud and clear.

Pulling away for air Gabriella leaned back and away from him and he stood up to begin undressing. "Troy," she said taking in the new surroundings she bit her lip anxiously as she looked back at Troy who was lifting his undershirt over his head already. "Here?"

"Here," he said tossing his clothes to the side and reaching down for her wedge sandal.

Gabriella scooted up on the bed slipping out of his grasp, "Hold on a minute,"

Troy reached forward and with a sly grin and caught her ankle and pulled her back towards him, "Backing out so soon?" he said leaning down and hovering over her.

"It's been a really long time, and this is happening really fast," Gabriella said beginning to feel her head spin, "I barely know you."

Troy let out a deep rumble of laughter as he pushed himself up so that he was standing again looking down at her as she sat there on the bed with her knees tightly welded together and her hands gripping the sheets behind as she sat up. "You innocence is very charming," he said after a moment of silenced passed between them. "Tell me what your concerns are?"

"Well for starters you're practically photo shopped," she said looking at his bare chest and abs. There was muscle everywhere she looked she was almost embarrassed with the way she looked fully dressed let alone if she was half naked in a room with him. "Some of us don't look as firm as we'd like to be."

"I like the way you look, your curvy, and I like curvy," Troy began undoing his belt buckle, "Take off your dress."

"No," she said sitting up a little straighter, "Can't we just do it with the dress on or the lights off," she said looking around at the windows, "There aren't even curtains on the windows."

"There's also no one around to peek through them," Troy said as he slid the belt from his pants in one long pull. "Take off the dress."

"Do you even have a condom?" Gabriella countered, "I'm not on the pill."

"I'll make a doctor's appointment for you," Troy said pulling his wallet from his back pocket and opening it, "till then," he pulled a condom from it and held it up with smirk.

"Well aren't you a boy scout," Gabriella said as she let out a sigh, "it's almost like you planed this."

"Dreamed of it," Troy countered as he placed the wallet down on a nearby dresser. "You're still wearing the dress."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she watched him intently as he watched her with an amused grin. "This seems like a lot a pressure for five minutes."

Troy let out a laugh as he slowly made his way towards her, "David's an idiot."

Gabriella braced herself as the weight on the bed shifted underneath him and he leaned forward hovering over her, "Why?"

"Because five minutes is child's play," he said reaching his hand around her and pulling the zipper of the dress down. "Trust me, when I'm deep inside you and you're crawling at my back and biting that bottom lip of yours, the last thing on your mind is going to be what you're wearing," he said slowly. He wasn't going to give her anymore chances to back down, he already risked one too many and he was sure that if she stopped him, if she pulled away now he'd have to do something foolish, something he never did. He might have to beg.

Gabriella breath automatically quicken just from how close he was to her. She could feel her dress getting looser and her eyes still remained on his. His blue eyes were scorching with a heated stare. Her insides were going crazy and she felt the dress come down her sides leaving her bare from the waist up. Leaning down he took her left breast in his hand and without breaking eye contact he bent down to place his lips over her nipple biting lightly. The slight pinch felt good given the tightness in her shoulders. Her stomach was still doing summersaults of nervous energy. Closing her eyes she winced a little and took a deep breath taking control of her nerves. That was when she felt his kiss on her collarbone, then on her neck followed by the feeling of her hair being swept back as he kissed the intimate part of her neck behind her ear. He was so close and so warm, it radiated off his skin making her sweat as if she were in front of the stove.

Pulling away he smiled at her scrunched up facial expression, she looked as if she was afraid he hurt her. Deep down there was a pinch of hurt, a disappointment that she didn't trust him. He wanted her to trust him, to allow him to show her things, to show her how she made him feel. Being with her was like shutting off everything around them, she silenced all the voices in his head. With her he was able to focus, not on the years of pain, neglect and hatred but on pleasure. On the simple act of giving it and receiving it, a woman with that much power could have him on his knees. The upper hand was that she was totally and completely unaware of it and it made the chase that much more enticing.

Troy smirked as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips gently, his tongue danced soft and slow over hers as he skimmed his hands down to her knees, then back up her thighs. He cupped the back of her thigh in one hand shifting her so she laid under him correctly. With the very tips of his fingers he traced a gentle path along the edge of her panties right there in the crease of her thigh. Hip bone to the top of her thigh, then back, a little deeper, a little closer to her core, then back to her hip bones. His fingers slid down again, slipping under the slender elastic as they went. Teasing, loving how tight she felt as he wound her up, he stopped just short of her tempting flesh, although he already knew she was more than ready for him.

Her fingers dug into his arms her thighs trembling at his touch her breathing intensified. He shifted again his mouth over hers, taking the kiss deeper. Their tongues dueled, each fighting for control. She challenged him, stirred up a desperation he'd never felt before. The taste of her was beyond words, so delicious, so incredible. Troy smiled as he pulled away, "You're so receptive to my touch, but there are other places I want to taste first."

"I'm not sure what that means," she said a little breathless.

He moved lower to her neck and Troy used his teeth to nip at her taught skin there and she gasp in shock.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No," Troy said with a chuckle as he gently pushed her back until she was laying on her back "I'm going to do just the opposite."

"What are you-"

"Shut up," he said slowly going down her abdomen with slow kisses. "The only thing I want to hear from you is moaning," he said with a playful smile. He let her keep the dress on even though at this point it only covered her waist. Hooking her panties with his fingers he pulled them down her legs and over her wedge shoes.

She was on fire. Hot, intense and wet, Gabriella looked up at the ceiling praying that he would hurry up and get this over with. She let her suddenly to heavy head rest back on the bed as she tried not to image what she looked like laying here like a beached whale. His hands slid up her legs until they were on her hips and that was when she looked down to see the top of his head as he positioned himself between her legs. The first touch of his tongue against her made her jerk violently and he used his hands to hold her down. The second touch made her embarrassed and then something happened when he placed his entire mouth over her clitoris and gently sucked. Her eyes rolled up towards the heard board as let out a soft sigh. Her body responded to the touch as if it had been the on button, and everything inside her began to buzz.

Her eyes squeezed shut as his fingers slid, first one, then two deep into her core. He slid and swirled, using his finger and his tongue to pleasure her. It was as if he had her entire body, her entire being, in the palm of his hand. Literally, his to control, his to pleasure.

Her lips parted as he teased her with his tongue, slowly moving up and down over her folds and pushing gently against her. Her breath quickened and she arched a little to meet his pressure. She pressed herself tighter against his hand, her hips undulating, circling, and trying to take him deeper. Her breath came in gasps, all of her being focused on his fingers. On the feelings he stirred. The scent of the ocean mixing with Troy's subtle cologne adding to the surreal, out-of-this-world feeling she felt inside.

Her heart raced, trying to keep up with the wild, intense feelings rioting through her body. She couldn't think could barely even breathe. Everything she had everything she was, centered on Troy. His fingers and the pressure. "Oh god," she moaned breathlessly staring up at the ceiling again through blurry eyes. He removed his finger and clamped down on her with his mouth again.

His hands tighten on her hips and he held her so tight she thought there would be bruises tomorrow. His tongue pressed against her and she let out a moan as she felt the pressure building up between her legs. It had been far too long since someone had touched her, far too long since a man had placed his hands on her so intimately. "Troy," she gasp as she whimpered with pleasure, the pleasure was building the pressure of it all inside her was rising and she felt her lips part even further as she arched her back. "Don't stop," her hands reached up to grab the sheets on the bed.

With one more push of his tongue quickly moving up and down she was pushed over the edge, pushed over the point of no return and she let out a load moan of joy as she felt her inside combust with raw human sexual need and desire. The wave of pleasure almost made her ache as much as it gave her pleasure.

Her hands quickly came up to cover her mouth with embarrassment as he pulled away from her quickly. What had she done? How could she have come apart like that? Was he going to laugh at her? Propping herself up she watched him push his pants off completely and grab the condom from the bed. Her eyes looked down at his cock, he was hard, he was big, and he was putting the condom on. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she watched him climb back onto the bed and push her legs open so he could come between them.

"You're soaking wet," he said looking down at her with a small smile as he felt her with his hand at first. Then he gently he rubbed his cock against her already throbbing clit, "Do you like that?"

Gabriella didn't say a word, she simply stared at him with a nervous excitement. His smile grew as he reached down to grab her legs and pull her up so her lower half was off the bed.

"You turn me on," he said positioning himself at her entrance. "Thinking about this, makes me hard, seeing you there, ready for me," he paused as he let out a sigh of his own, "You do things to me."

A sense of pleasure swept through her, she turned him on, she made him hard. She couldn't even believe he was saying this, part of her wanted to turn around and bury her face in the pillow. Then he used the tip of his penis to pleasure her rubbing against her and moaning. Gabriella let out a breath as a different kind of pressure built up inside her, a pressure that was craving him. "Do it," she said surprising herself.

Troy eyebrow shut up and the grin on his lips stretched out further. Her body tightened, her girlie parts wept with pleasure as she anticipated his next move and within a matter of seconds he was plunging deep into her core. Gabriella's head shot back as her lips parted with the shocking feeling of him stretching her out hitting against her clit from the inside and filling her to the brink. He pulled out completely and then reentered her just as quickly. "Fuck," he said between clenched teeth. Slowly he came down to hover over her so he could bury his face in her neck and mass of brown curls that were spread out on the sheets. He moved swiftly filling her again and Gabriella legs came up to wrap around his and her hands came up to grip his shoulders.

"Don't stop," she whispered in his ear.

Troy closed his eyes as he used one of his free hands to push himself up and the other grabbed her hand. Bracing himself he took a moment to gain his composer as she wiggled beneath him. He brought her hand up above her head and then reached for the other one and put it in the same place. Pushing himself back inside her he let out groan before doing it again, and again.

Gabriella let out moan as she felt him pull out and push back in, he was holding her hands up above her head and he was picking up speed. The pleasure inside her was overwhelming she could feel herself arching and moving against him to meet his thrust. Her moans got louder with each thrust and his rhythm got faster as he began slamming into her. "Don't stop," she begged as he pushed inside her.

"You're going to come for me," he muttered, his words tight, low, intense.

As if under his command she instantly went over. Gabriella's body shook with the power of her climax. Her breath came in gasps, pleasure so tight, so intense, it bordered on pain. Her ear rang out, the surf disappearing so all she could hear was her own pounding heart as her body slowly settled back down to earth. She tried to catch her breath, tried reconnecting with reality. Given that tiny trembling orgasmic aftershocks were still rocking through her it wasn't easy.

All she could hear was his breathing, and the sound of her own heartbeat, loud and throbbing in time with his thrust. Despite their semipublic love nest, she had a surreal sense of being outside in the real world. As if this boat sheltered them in their own little bubble, away from real life. Away from the repercussions or choices. Her head fell back making way for his lips along her throat, for his kisses and his tongue.

It was as if he was flipping the switch from hot to blazing, bring her back to life back to total awareness. The feel of his shoulders now that he released her from his hold was strong beneath her fingers and his erection, still so hard and huge inside her.

"There's more?" she murmured unable to really believe what was happening.

Coming to an abrupt stop he lifted her from the bed so she was sitting in his lap and he moved so he was now laying down with her straddling his waist. "At least one more," he said with gleam in his eyes looking up at her.

She gave a breathless laugh. No way. She didn't think she had another one in her. His hands gripped her hips and Gabriella was lost in thought as his hands brought her down hard on him, making her moan in delightful sin. Her long hair was wild around her shoulders spilling over her breast and each curl bounced when she did. He used his hands to hold her hips as she moved back and forth on top of him. Her mouth fell open as she took deep breaths while bouncing up and down on him. Their moans got louder, their lovemaking rougher, she was grinding against him feeling the pleasure build inside her as he thoroughly explored her body with his hands touching everything as she moved against him.

Then he leaned up, finding her pebbled nipple and sucking hard. She shuddered, moaning over and over in time with each thrust. The tension wound again, tight and low as she gave herself over to the power he had over her body. Clearly he was a man who liked a challenge and if he said one more orgasm, then damnit she'd be reveling in another mind-blowing orgasm.

He nipped, his teeth working her nipples his hands now tight on her bottom as he lifted and dropped her on his erection. With one more powerful plunge she popped like a champagne cork, pleasure spewing from her in an explosion, her nipple beaded hard, arching beneath his lips her stomach constricted as the heat curled lower, spinning tighter.

The feeling of her walls constricting tightly around him made him gasp, his next thrust was hard and deep then he sucked in a breath and yanked himself back under control. Gabriella smiled wickedly as she realized the action of her power over him. She clenched again with all her might, this time swirling her hips against his. The move sent another orgasm spiraling through her, her clitoris quivering her breath rasping in and out.

That's all it took to send him over the edge. His thrust were hard, out of control. Intense, pounding pleasure poured through her as he gave a low moan, his body shaking as he poured out his climax. His hands were tight on her body and everything stilled as he let the crashing waves of his own orgasm shatter everything left inside him. The sound of his labored breath slowly coming back into his body as he hovered, holding her against him and feeling her breast against his own chest. It was one of the best feelings in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella sat down on the couch inside the hotel room placing her purse off to the side. She still had so many questions, so many doubts and fears but her judgment was now as tainted. Tainted by the mind numbing sensations that he'd given to her and now that the fog of pleasure was gone she was gripped with by a stark sense of shame and denial. How could she have enjoyed it? How could she have let herself down like that? Where was her pride? How could something that felt so right in so many ways be wrong? Then she thought about the odds that there might not be anything right about it at all, that she'd merely been without the attention of man for so long that anything at this point felt right. Gabriella raised her shoulders as she physically tried to retreat into her own body.

Suddenly, awareness poked its sharp fingers through her. She felt unsettled about everything and the regret of her decisions were beginning to weigh on her. Gabriella had already been stripped of virtually everything she valued. Everything he said merely heighten the frightening sense that she was no longer in control of her own life. What had she done? She offered her body to him in return for the restaurant she felt dirty, used, she felt humiliated. And why did she know, without a doubt, that given the chance, she'd do it all over again? What did that say about her? And, suddenly going all girlie, she cringed and wondered what Troy thought about her actions.

Troy walked over to his computer and signed in. They hadn't said a word since they got off the boat, they hadn't said a word in the elevator. He hadn't even touched her since they parted from the bedroom. Her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as she watched him pick up his cell phone type away, continuing to ignore her completely. In a panic she got up from her seat and made her way to the bathroom where she closed and locked the door behind her. She turned on the water and got underneath it immediately without even taking off her dress. The cold sprays hit her and she took deep breaths. Her body was sore from the memory of his touch, her legs trembled when she stood and her body felt heavier than it ever had before.

When the bathroom door shut Troy took a deep breath and threw his phone down on the table watching in annoyance as it began to buzz. Standing up he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. There was no doubt about it, now that he'd had her, he knew he couldn't lose her. She was clouding his judgment and giving him so much delight all at the same time. Troy frowned at the sound of the shower being turned on.

Lifting the drink to his lips he swallowed the whiskey in two gulps letting the burn spread down his throat. It had been a bad idea to have her he thought as he looked down at his empty glass. He wasn't going to have a level head about the situation as long as she was around him smelling like mangos and peaches. He needed to think, he needed to come up with a plan. His mind returned to the shower, to her naked body inside it. If she thought she could wash away his touch that easily she had another thing coming. With a smirk he reached for his wallet and the hotel key card and decided to go out for a walk.

When Gabriella came out from the shower her wet dress dripping as she walked through the hotel room, looking around cautiously there were no signs of Troy. Shuttering she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pj pants and an old t-shirt. She changed quickly and brushed out her hair. She climbed into the bed and decided it would be best to fall asleep rather than stay wake with her thoughts.

Troy came back to the room a few hours later and stopped by the bed as he watched her sleep a smirk on his lips as he placed the small bag on the night stand. Turning around, he bend to sit on the edge of the bed, the shift in the bed causing her to stir. "Good you're awake,"

"What do want?" she said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"We have a meeting tonight, with two designers, you're meeting them in the lobby downstairs," he said removing his shoes.

"Me?" Gabriella sat up now a little more awake.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Troy said placing his shoes at the foot of the bed. "After all we're exchanging sex for favors aren't we?"

"Troy I-"

"I mean after all I'm going to sell the restaurant, no use in hiding it," he said getting up from his spot. "The thing is I know you have no money to purchase it from me so this arrangement works out perfectly unless you feel otherwise," he said pausing as he looked back at her. With a smile he got up from the bed and began to undress himself by unbuttoning his shirt.

"Would it matter if I did?" she said coming to the edge of the bed and wincing from the stiff muscles that moved.

"We're married, marriage is about compromising. You have something I want and I have something you want," Troy shrugged out of his shirt and then reached for the bottom hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head.

"Yeah but I don't even like you. You've turned me into a whore," Gabriella said placing both feet on the floor as she pushed herself up to stand in front of him, after a moment of watching him undress she crossed her arms and braced herself to fight.

"I prefer the term lover," Troy let out a small laugh as he turned to face her reaching to lift her shirt and then for the strings on her pj pants, quickly he untied them. He pulled the waistband of her pants towards him and she came closer to him without a struggle. Her arms uncrossed as they stood face to face his blue eyes staring into her brown ones daring her to push him away. "You see, you might not like me," Troy murmured silkily "but all I have to do is carry you back to that bed and you're one hundred per cent mine."

Gabriella was white with humiliation and self loathing as she looked down away from his eyes. "I'm not yours and I never will be. You've taken my restaurant, my house, my freedom, and now my body but I will never be yours."

"Look at me," he said bringing her chin up so she was forced to look at him.

"Do you have to be so intimidating?" she muttered tautly as she cringed.

"I'm trying very hard not to be" Troy said, "Stop cringing, you don't have to be afraid of me I would never harm you."

Gabriella thought about the kind of harm that had a more lasting effect than mere bruises.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes sir," she said in a low whisper that was laced with sarcasm.

"Troy will do just fine, I like the way it sounds on your lips when you come." The sound of his voice made her ears pop and the brush of his knuckles against her abdomen made her insides spark like a flickering candle, her lips went dry and her mind blurred. He was so close to her lips she could feel the faint brush of his breath on them. The light scent of beach and ocean still lingered on him.

Troy leaned in close and without warning stuck his hands inside her pants grabbing her in the most raw and intimate way she ever experienced. "You can say whatever you want but this is mine," he said nudging his fingers between her folds and finding her core.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as she held her breath, making deals with this man was dangerous, and that danger turned her on more than she wanted to admit. She could feel the pool of warmth spreading between her legs with each slip of his finger with each pass of his middle finger over her clitoris.

"I'm sensing by your reaction that your participation is consensual, is it not?" Troy smirked as she swayed a little under his touch.

"It is," she said hesitant to answer him.

"Good now go get ready for your meeting, before I get the urge to have you one more time." Troy said softly. Slipping out of her he brought his hand out of her pants and with his other hand he reached for the bag he'd put down earlier. "You will wear this under your dress."

"I'm going alone?" Gabriella looked at the pair of panties he pulled out from the bag. They were black and different from her normal choice of underwear. They looked like a lacy pair of bikini panties. "I don't understand," she said looking back at him.

"You don't have to, you just have to wear them," he said handing her the panties. "I'll be in the shower if you need anything. They will meet you at the bar at 6pm."

Gabriella took the underwear in her hands and watched as he backed away from her slowly. Her insides were buzzing; she could feel the Goosebumps on her skin and then a shiver in her spine. There was an ache between her legs from his absence and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something else.

An hour later Gabriella sat at the bar in a black cocktail dress her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she waited for the designer. When she left the room Troy was just finishing up on his own wardrobe. He was dressed to impress with little to no effort in a simple grey suit without a tie. When she asked him if he was going to go with her he shook his head and said he'd been there in spirit. She put on the panties that he had requested. There were snug and fit like a glove, they were also a little stiff and she could almost feel a wire going through them.

Lifting her drink up to her lips she noticed her phone light up with a text message. Causing her to put the drink down an open the message, it was from Troy.

_You look amazing._

Gabriella looked up and around the room in an effort to spot him. She had no idea what he was up to looking back down at her phone she frowned and let out a sigh. She sensed a trap.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Bolton," a woman said as she approached her.

Gabriella turned to see the woman standing beside her with another woman at her side. "Hello," Gabriella said extending a hand to each woman and greeting them with a smile. "You must be the designers; I'm sorry my husband won't be joining us, he's come down with something and sends his apologies."

"No problem at all," the woman said with a smile as she took a seat at the bar next to Gabriella. The other woman who was carrying a book came to her other side and sat down placing the book in front of them on the bar. "My name is Maven and this is Pricilla my assistant/ intern."

Gabriella smiled as she lifted her drink and took a small sip, patiently waiting as they shifted through there things and got everything out on the bar before her. That was when a strange feeling came over her. It took her by surprise and she sat up straighter, as soon as the feeling was there it was gone. Arching her brow she looked at her phone on the bar there was a message on the screen, it was from Troy.

_Wanna play a game with me?_

Gabriella rolled her eyes as hit the button on her phone and turned her attention back to the two women, "So, what do we have here?" she said peering over the documents and pictures.

"Well," Started the woman on her left. "As we know, colors unconsciously shape many aspects of our daily lives. They influence people's attitudes towards their surroundings as well as having an overwhelming effect on a person's comfort level in a particular situation," Maven said holding out swatches.

"We wanted to think about the type of mood you want people to be in at the restaurant, think about what kind of food is going to be served there, and what kind of customers are most likely to go there." Pricilla said with a small smile as she brought out some sketches from a folder.

"I was thinking warm colors such as yellow, red and orange are very stimulating colors and tend to raise appetite. They promote a positive attitude and outlook on surroundings." Maven pointed to the sketches and Gabriella leaned down to look at them, there was so much detail down to the table plates and napkins. With so many choices she found herself at a small cross road. Her father restaurant was very plain, very simple. He always said his food was the only reputation he needed.

Gabriella paused as she took a moment to put her father's ideas to the side. Of all the things that Troy had been saying for the last three months something was beginning to settle. Her father's restaurant no longer existed. It stopped existing the moment they laid him to rest. The restaurant although didn't really belonged to her did belong to her. It had been rightfully left to her family with the intention of her her cooking in the kitchen. Her heart began to speed up as she thought about all those restaurants she seen in New York, Chad's restaurant an how lost she was in the erotic mood mixed with food.

"I want the restaurant to be romantic," she said finding a small thrill running through her, "I want to share an intimate environment with my guest."

"What are some of your ideas for colors?" Maven asked as she jointed down things on her notepad.

"I want exotic warm colors," her mind shifted back to a restaurant her and David visited in New York, the low lights and candles had made the room more intimate, the hidden away booths that offered privacy. A smiled pulled at her lips, the memory of David flooded her and she was submerged in that time. She could feel her face almost warm from the freezing winter outside, his hands holding hers in an effort to warm them. That was the night they talked about opening up their own restaurant. When sat there for hours talking about their dreams, they planned out every last detail that had been the dream. That was night she knew she found the one.

"Not low lighting I want layered lighting. I'm seeing divided lighting between general, ambient, and task. I want to adjust it to appropriate levels as the daily operations move; I want lighting to be smooth and transcendent." Gabriella said almost memorize by the moment she remembered so many years ago.

Her insides shivered as she shook off the memory and to her surprise it didn't stop shaking as she felt that odd feeling again, this time she felt it vibrating through her with more frequency and her thighs automatically squeezed together tightly. Shaking her head she let out a sigh, "I want the restaurant to be sensual, but family friendly, I want low lighting and intimate places, I want it to look like autumn with hits of a summer night," she said looking down at the drawings and different hues they had for her. Everything they had come up with on their own was Latin, they looked festive and fun but Gabriella didn't want festive, and she didn't like the dancing jalapeño's either. AN overwhelming urge came over her and she felt a wave of pressure in her hips. A small moan escaped her lips and she clenched her thigh for the second time. That was when it stopped.

"Are you alright?" Maven asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a small nod. Her phone lit up again and she picked it up quickly. Trying to hide her embarrassment, her eyes looked down at the screen it was another message from Troy.

_Are you aching for me yet?_

Gabriella put the phone down and the sensation began again this time she jerked a bit feeling the blood and heat flooded her face. Her underwear was vibrating against her. Instantly she was felt the flooded feeling of embarrassment and excitement ball up in her abdomen. Looking around she searched the bar for him, her breathing quicken, somewhere in this room he was sitting in a dark corner watching her and using some kind of remote to torture her.

"So you want romance, layered light, welcoming comfort." Maven said as she looked at the other woman. "This is very useful to us in our design. I figure there are 5 Master-Level Design Ideas, the key to masterful design in any space is to think about it as a whole and then break that big picture into several small, manageable snapshots. That's what we've done with these design ideas. They are concepts that work together to form an optimal bar and restaurant design," Maven smiled as she spoke.

Gabriella turned her attention back to the meeting going on in front of her. Any minute now she was braced for it, waiting for it, knowing now that the underwear she had on was a sexual wicked game of find and tease. Anger boiled inside her and in some shocking way she hadn't expected, so did arousal.

"Idea #1: Make an entrance." Maven pulled out a blank sketch pad and began to draw a box. "We have to make your customers feel like they have arrived."

"No, I don't want there to be any high end or level of celebrity status associated." Gabriella said looking back at Pricilla, "This is a restaurant on the corner of Maple and Holland, let's be realistic about the customers."

"I understand, so you want an inviting entry." Pricilla said as she motioned to Maven, "I mean the entryway may seem like a small part of a much larger dining experience, but it is also a customer's first impression of the space. So immediately when they walk in you don't want people to turn around because they feel like they don't belong."

"That's ingenious." Maven made notes on her notepad and Gabriella looked up her eyes quickly scanning the restaurant and bar area. "We can make sure it reflects the ambiance of the locale and doesn't detract from it," Maven said as she drew something out.

"And I want Variety I want to add interest with seating arrangements. Not all diners are alike. I want to serve both their tastes with the food and surroundings by providing a variety of seating options. That way, they get to choose their preferred seating." Gabriella felt a smile growing on her lips, she could get use to the idea of getting things the way she wanted. She almost felt liberated by the entire meeting.

Troy watched her as she spoke to the both women, she looked confident, in the moment, alive and vibrant. A smiled pulled at his lips and as soon as he realized it he made it disappear. He didn't want to care so much about making her happy, didn't want to be getting as attached as he was. Girls like her were a forever commitment. They wanted children, love, promises and holidays split between in-laws. Troy shuttered as he looked down at his drink then back up at her. He was thrilled that she'd chosen to wear a black dress for the evening. It was tight to her curves and the contrast against her skin made her look delicious and from experience he knew exactly what she tasted like.

After the second time he turned on the panties he couldn't hide the smirk on his lips when realization hit her. There was a thrill inside him as he watched her still at the bar. Deciding not to interfere again until she was done he tucked the remote control in his breast pocket, which was good timing because as soon as he did Chad fell into the booth seat across from him.

"Where is Gabriella?"

"In a meeting," Troy said as the smile shifted on his face and then disappeared altogether. He lifted his scotch on the rocks and took a small sip as he motioned for the bar tender to send another one.

Chad let out a sigh as he adjust himself better and looked around the lounge area, "So explain to me again why I want to leave my restaurant to come work for you?"

"Easy," Troy said with a knowing look, "More money, less stress and wonderful new business."

"What about Gabriella, I mean she's a chef in her own restaurant why are you brining this to me and not her?" he said with a raised brow.

"Because it's her restaurant I'm offering you,"

The features on Chad's face fell and there was disappointment settling in, "Troy what are you doing?"

"I'm making you an offer, I coming to you first before I go somewhere else, you of all people should respect that."

The waitress came over with the drink and placed it front of Chad with a wink in Troy direction before slowly walking away leaving them in the low lit area alone once again.

"I know what you're doing, I guess the better question is why?" Chad said taking the drink and lifting it to his lips.

"My father is going to sell and I need to head him off at the pass." Troy said looking over to where Gabriella sat as she peered over designs. "I can't relinquish the restaurant to her, not yet. Her relationship with the restaurant is too personal. I cannot rely on her to make the needed changes or see the rehabilitation through."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Chad asked with a grim expression.

"This is a business matter, nothing to do with our personal lives" Troy lifted the glass to his lips and took another sip.

"So her suddenly being jobless isn't supposed to be personal?" Chad said placing the glass on the table. "Why do you always do shit like this man, for once in your life you actually have a shot at the real deal here and your fucking it up because you're thinking with your wallet."

"I am thinking clearly with my mind, and my mind tells me that I need that restaurant in hands I can trust." Troy said coolly, he needed someone who didn't have his emotions on high alert. Someone who couldn't flash a smile and get what she wanted. He needed to stay in control and Chad running the restaurant was his control.

"Troy," Chad leaned in closer, "What's going on? Why don't you trust her?"

Troy was quite as he looked down at his glass, the problem was he didn't trust himself to do what needed to be done if she was involved. The warning signs were already flashing in red and he'd be a fool to ignore his gut feeling now after 28 years of success. "We aren't handling the changes as well as I would like," he said in a low voice.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chad smirked.

Troy felt a nagging feeling in his gut, his eyes picked up and he found her instantly through the crowd of people again. She was listening intently to the designers as they discussed whatever was in front of them. "My father retires next year." Troy said looking up at Chad waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he continued. "I can't keep my eyes on the company and keep this restaurant a float, especially if my father is getting impatient and wants his money now rather than later. If I keep things the way they are this project is going to sink and the last four months of selling this idea to the board of investors and my father is going to go down the drain."

Chad was quite as he watched his friend with concern pulling at his features. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take over mediation between the company and restaurant. Just for a little while and then I will buy it back from you and you can go on your marry way, buy yourself a bigger hut and bring your chair out closer to the tide."

"That is tempting," Chad said a little more cautiously. "So in other words you need someone outside of this little science experiment to hold on to it and mediate between you and Gabriella."

"She thinks I don't know what I'm doing and she been resisting me every step of the way. I need someone inside, on my side."

"A trojan horse," Chad corrected.

"In or out?"

Chad looked around the bar his eyes lowered to his drink and then back up at Troy. "One question."

Troy nodded as he brought his glass up to his lips again.

"You like her a lot more than you want to, don't you?"

Troy stilled as he raised a brow towards his friend. Parts of him were beginning to regret telling Chad anything. He couldn't help it, he had needed to tell Chad about his plans, needed someone to bounce his idea's off and Chad was a very trusted friend. If he couldn't talk to Chad about it he had no business seeing it through. Then again he wanted to keep his feelings about Gabriella to himself. It was hard to believe that when all this started he'd simply been after a one night stand, now after having her he knew one night wasn't going to be enough.

Gabriella was getting under his skin like no one ever had, her smile did things to his equilibrium and she knew when he was lying. He'd heard her laugh once and ever since he had been longing to hear it again, with a laugh like that made it him want to think about a marriage lasting more than two years. His only obstacles were David Pierce, his father, and his fear of trusting her not to run the first chance she got.

"Troy I know you," Chad said with smirk. "This is a power move, and you wouldn't be making it if you thought you could control her yourself." Chad leaned back in his seat as he raised a knowing brow in Troy's direction. "She's a hell of a woman if even you can't control her."

Troy was quite as he tapped his fingers on the table top, "She's different."

"She's your wife," Chad corrected, "You're legally married Troy, if you want my advice drop your daddy issues and quit your job. You hate it there and I don't understand why you need your father's validation." Chad let out a sigh as he looked at his glass and picked it up.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Troy said watching as Gabriella shook the woman's hands. He could hardly tolerate the distance between them. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to be at her side and he cursed himself because he knew he shouldn't feel that way.

Chad was right he didn't need his father's validation. He didn't need to run his father's company. He also didn't need to prove to anyone that he could make it on his own he done that in leaps and bounds. But he still resented the company, still resented his father for abandoning him to care for it. His fists clenched as he thought about the company going to Ryan. Troy was tired of being disregarded, of coming in second to someone else, of never feeling that sense of ease that everyone had naturally.

"Relax," Chad's voice cut through the fog and Troy's mind cleared as he looked back at Chad.

"She has a thing for an old boyfriend," Troy said not really sure why he said it at all.

"So show her the Bolton charm?" Chad said with a small smirk.

Troy let out a sigh as he looked down at the ice melting in his glass. "Do you realize that I have work for everything, even things that should come naturally I have to work for?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders "if you didn't work for them would you value anything you have?" when nothing else was said between the two Chad continued. "Well as much as I feel differently about this I'll do it." Chad said quietly. "But not because I agree with you, I just don't want you to fuck this up and someone needs to be looking out for her if you're not going too."

"Good," Troy said leaning back in his seat watching as the two women meeting with Gabriella got up from their spot. Troy tried his best to stay neutral despite what he needed Chad to believe. If things went bad which right about now he had a 50/50 shot at, he didn't want to physically own the restaurant, he didn't even want the company to own the restaurant. If it didn't belong to him the restaurant wasn't at risk and he knew Chad would keep it safe until it was time to give it back to Gabriella.

"Under one condition," Chad said leaning forward and distracting Troy again.

"Keep talking," Troy said keeping voice even as he thought about the device in his breast pocket.

"If you sell the restaurant to me, you can't dictate what I do with it outside your business plan if it's in her best intentions or yours."

Well that worked out even better than he had planned. "I see you're still very much a businessman." Troy smiled looking back at Chad. Holding out his hand he nodded in agreement.

"Learned from the best," Chad responded as he took Troy's hand nodded as well.

Troy stood from his seat and held out his hand to Chad, "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Not sticking around?"

"I have plans," he said, "I'll get the paperwork to you in the morning."

"I see how it is," Chad said playfully.

Troy patted Chad on the shoulder before taking off. He made sure to walk along the side wall, staying out of sight and reaching into his breast pocket for the device and flipping the switch. Now that the boring part of the evening was done with he had other matters to tend to.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella eyes carefully scanned the room for him. He had to be close. The sensations started again and Gabriella gasped as she placed both her hands on the bar top letting the pulsation caress her. The heat began building up as she took a deep breath and squeezed her thighs together. When her phone lit up indicating she had an incoming call she stilled as Troy's name flashed on the screen and she felt a joint of something she couldn't describe shoot through her.

Gabriella lifted the phone to her hear taking a deep breath as she listened. "Did you miss me?" his voice over the line provided that soft tingle inside her magnify.

Her throat felt dry, her heart pounding too fast. "I was in the middle of a meeting," Gabriella said putting all her energy in trying to remain angry and not affected.

"Not anymore," his voice held a smile and she opened her eyes as she looked around the room trying to find him. "You look magnificent tonight," Troy said in a soft purr.

That sound in his voice tempted her to leap, but the void she was looking out over was simply too great to ignore. "I'm going to take this thing off," she said moving her chair back so she could stand on her own two feet. The pressure between her legs loosen but did nothing for the overwhelm sensation it gave her as she stood there with the device sending waves after waves of pleasure coursing through her.

"Maybe you'd like a little help with that task," he responded, "I'd be more than happy to get you out of them." A taunt, almost daring her to lose her cool in the midst of all these people, but not Gabriella, she kept it together. Impressing him more and more, confirming once again how well suited she was to being his wife. Not that he'd make a habit of goading her in public.

Gabriella let out a low and slow breath trying to mask her true state of bubbling excitement and frustration. She needed to run away to safety as soon as she could, before she lost her mind and gave into the device still humming sweetly between her thighs. "Stay away from me," Gabriella said in a low voice as she grabbed her clutch and began moving to the bathroom keeping an eye out for him.

A soft laugh could be heard behind her and she instantly turned to come face to face with him. Troy smiled as he pressed the end button on his phone and shoved it in his pocket, "Looks like it's a little too late for that."

"Turn it off," she said bringing her chin up and holding her shoulders straight. His blue eyes seemed more dangerous in the lighting of the bar, the height different between them was only a few inches but damned if it didn't make her feel feminine and helpless against him.

"Why don't you make me?" Troy said with a playful smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone into her small purse and turned to make her exit. She made two steps before he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dark dance floor. For the sake of people watching she followed, keeping her face low and her body behind his as they melted into the small crowd already out on the dance floor. His left hand wrapped around her waist and his right hand held her left hand. "If you could do something to me, what would it be?"

Gabriella smile pulled into a tight line as she looked around at all the people enjoying their meals and drinks. Her eyes shifted and she looked down at his shirt, the last three buttons hung open and he smelled like aspen. "Are you sure that's something you want to know?"

"Look at me," he said placing her left hand on his shoulder and letting his right hand slide down her body, when his hand came to a stop on her bottom he gripped a little and shock made her look up at him. "Stop resisting me."

"Then stop treating me like a sex toy," she hissed under her breath.

Troy smirked as he dipped his head low and placed his kiss on her neck. Her hair smelled sweet, thick and felt like silk against his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands in her hair and pull it, to hear her gasp. "I can't help it everything about your body is made for sex," he whispered, "I want to hoist you up against the wall and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk without my hand to hold you steady." As if to make his point he pulled her closer so she was press hard against him force to feel his solid erection.

Gabriella closed her eyes as his hands traveled up the small of her back, he was lighting a small trail of burning ambers along her skin and she was more than sure she was beginning to sweat from the heat rising off of him. "People are staring," she said quietly as she moved closer to him. The vibration humming softly against her was making her moist and slick and hearing him say things like that added to the small thrill that was already lit inside her. Swaying softly to the music she pressed her weight against him because she was afraid her knees were already beginning to get weak.

"People are going to stare regardless, we might as well give them a show to remember," he whispered in her ear.

The fan of his breath on her was warm and light almost like a caress. When she pulled away to look up at him his lips came down on hers and she was instantly caught off guard. He tasted like scotch cold with a warm burn that slid down her throat. The thing about Troy's kiss was that no matter how many times she'd experienced it, his kiss was continuously better than anything she could have ever imaged. So good, she felt the resistant and determination slipping from her body, even as she grasped after it. Not being able to help herself she pushed back parting her lips and using her hands to steady herself against him by grabbing the edges of his jacket. His hand came up to the base of the back of her neck his thumb lightly rubbing the skin there and making her shiver.

When he smiled against her lips she mentally kicked herself for giving into his game but her resolve was fading quickly as she squeezed her thighs together and felt an enormous amount of pressure building up. Her body was smashed against his as they now stood still on the dance floor their tongues gently exploring as his hands were open against her skin covering her and spreading that sense of warmth in the places she needed most.

Gabriella was flush to his body. Her hands trapped between them, where they'd come up in a stunted defense that stopped before it really began. There was a strange familiarity of this intimacy , the foreign heat inexplicably swirling like a whirlpool through her center, pulling deeper, concentrating with every back and forth pass of his mouth over hers.

"I want to hear you come," he said quietly as he pulled away for a second from her lips.

The soft moan that escaped her lips was all the invitation that Troy needed, and his hands tighten at her hip and her hair, Troy's low growl of satisfaction slipped through her lips an instant before the firm thrust and retreat of his tongue, the penetrating claim wringing a response too strong, too immediate, too intense to deny. And then she was clutching at him, pressing close even as he pulled her closer still. It wasn't enough for either of them.

Troy grasped her bottom in a firm, kneading caress, then the back of her thigh, pulling it up along the outside of his leg. From somewhere in the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of all the reasons this was such a bad idea, only she didn't care. She couldn't stop, couldn't bare to pull away now that she was this far.

Troy devouring mouth moved down her jaw, her neck. Licking sucking, pulling at the tender spot until she'd thrown her head back and her hands restlessly worked between them, grasping at the panels of his shirt. "Gabriella," he whispered so low she wasn't sure she'd even heard it. He groaned and the hot wash of his breath as intoxicating as the friction of his lips. "Baby, it's going to be so good. Tell me you want this."

"Yes," she moaned feeling the pressure making her fingers tremble. She couldn't believe it he was going to make her come right here on the dance floor in the midst of all these people mindlessly dancing around them, none the wiser about their dirty little secret. "Yes, yes, yes, please. I want you," she whispered harshly as his hands slipped against the skin on her thigh. His kiss moved back to her neck tasting her, once, twice and then her fingers knotted in his hair as liquid heat spilled through her, and then again, her breath was rushed out on a gasp as the sharp needy spasm took control deep within her.

Troy was quick to stifle her groan with his kiss, keeping the situation to between them as she shook in his arms with a shuddering limpness that followed. He was so hard that when she moved against him he felt an ache of his own and groan rumble from deep within. Not wasting any time he reached into his pocket and flipped the switch pulling her to him and leading her off the dance floor, through the crowded lobby, then the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked out of breath as she worked on getting her legs to stop shaking.

"To our room," he said pressing the button for their floor.

Gabriella giggled quietly as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator, "I can't believe we just did that."

Troy was against her in a second as he pressed her into the wall and hovered over her lips. "I like that sound,"

The giggle died on her lips as his hands shifted to bring her dress up and in a swift move he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties pulling them down her legs. Quietly he bent down his fingers lightly tugging her panties down her calves. Gabriella used a hand to brace herself on his shoulder as she stepped out of them. The act of removing them was had her insides starting up all over again. She wasn't even sure she believed what was happening.

Troy stood letting the dress fall back down as he tucked the panties into his back pocket just as the doors opened. "Let's speed this up, shall we?"

Before she could question or protest his intentions he lifted her bride style as he made his way off the elevator and down the hall to their hotel room. "Whoa," she exclaimed breathlessly, automatically wrapping her hands behind his neck for balance. Once they were inside the room and he kicked the door shut behind them he shifted her weight and placed her on the entryway table against the wall.

"Better," he decided as the height put her breast at mouth's reach he stepped between her legs nestling there, exactly where he wanted to be. "Perfect."

Before she could comment or worse, protest, he took her mouth again. She tasted sweet. Like sunshine and smiles with a hint of strawberries. Delicious, and he was starving for more. He rested his palms on her knees for a second, warming her skin before he caressed his way up her silky warmth of her thighs. He felt her shiver, her breath caught, she was so damn sexy. He traced the edge of her dress, the fabric soft and smooth, but nowhere near as soft as her skin.

She was his escape. When he touched her, everything in his mind shut down. All the dark thoughts, the emptiness, they went away. It was as if everything just disappeared, and instead he had a single focus and that was pleasure. Feeling it, giving it. Her fingers dug into his arms her thighs trembling at his touch. Her breathing intensified, and he could feel her heartbeat beneath his fingers fast and furious.

Troy didn't have the power and didn't want to find the strength to resist temptation when it came in the form of Gabriella. Starting at her knee he slid his hand up pushing the fabric of her dress as he went, he slid his index finger up the inside of her thigh. Wanting to see her reaction, he locked eyes with her as his fingers combed softly through her curls that were gratifyingly damp from earlier. Then he skimmed the swollen bud nestled there. Her gasp filled him with as much pleasure as touching her did.

She squirmed a little as if trying to intensify the pleasure. Always glad to make the lady happy, he did just that. She gave a breathy moan, her hands now roaming his chest pulling at his shirt and in a fit of anticipation ripping it open and reaching to touch his skin. It was enough to make him what to strip naked to see what she would do next. Her touch was perfect. Just the right blend of rough and delicate as her fingers scrapped lower along the flat planes of his pecs.

He buried his face in the delicate curve of her throat, breathing deep her scent. It turned him on even more. "You're delicious," he told her as he pinched her swollen clitoris softly. It was like triggering a switch. Her entire body stiffened, her breath coming in gasps now. She went up fast. He'd bet, given the opportunity, she was a wild fire once she caught fire. Wild enough to take anything he had, and handle the intensity of his sexual appetite. He decided right then and there Gabriella Marie Bolton wasn't going anywhere. As far as this marriage was concerned it had officially been iron clad shut.

Desperate for him to feel as good as he was making her feel she skimmed her fingers, just the tips along the hard, rounded muscles of his arms his body was incredible. Masterful. She wanted to touch him, to fan her hands all over the firm, sculpted planes of his body. But she couldn't find the energy to move. Not while he was doing such lovely things with his fingers. She was so focused on that she didn't even realize he had shrugged off his jacket and shirt from the left side and was now pulling away to remove it completely from his other hand which now removed his belt. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a foil packet and undid his pants letting them fall to his feet.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she watched him put the condom on her mind going a million miles a minute and yet in this epic slowdown of watching him move. When he came back between her legs she readied herself by opening her legs wider and accommodating for him. The velvet knob of his penis pressed, just there against her still quivering flesh as if begging for entry.

"Ready for some passion?" he said looking up into her brown eyes, his words husky and low.

"Sure," she breathed, linking her fingers behind his neck and preparing herself for what she hopped was going to be a wild ride, "Because so far it's been pretty bland."

His laughter rang out, the sound making her ego feel almost as good as her body did with his pressed against it. Then he slid inside her, hard and deep inside her. She'd been wrong. Nothing had ever felt this good. It was as if all her nerve endings picked up and moved between her legs, every sensation in her body connected to the feel of his cock driving in and out. Her small gasps turned into moans which turned into jumbled shouts she couldn't even imagine holding in.

The sound of the table beneath her hitting the wall behind them with each thrust only added to the erotic sound of their lovemaking. The straps on her shoulders had fallen over and he pulled at her chest until both her breast were pushing out and together in front of him like a buffet. His mouth was on her, tasting her, licking her, groaning in the crevices of her neck. His muscles flexed his hands worked vigorously at holding her to him, of spanning down her legs and at one point holding them both open and wide in a position that left her raw and exposed to him. Everything about this man was erotic from the way he demanded that she keep up to the way he took the lead whenever she fell back into utter pleasure unable to control the shivers and spasms rocketing through her.

"Troy!" she shouted shifting her fingers through his hair as she buried her face in his neck holding onto him and biting at the taught skin at the base of his neck. "Oh my gawwwd," she cried breathlessly. Her body had gone above and beyond the ability to register words and for a moment so help her she couldn't even remember her own name or where she was. Everything burned into a softly yellow glow of complete and utter joy that almost hurt but felt so good that she needed to cling to him to archer her from soaring out into the unknown.

When his own orgasm took him he stilled his hands holding her tight against him as he emptied himself inside her, groaning as he did so. After a few beat of trying to catch their breath Gabriella fell back against the wall her heart pounding inside her chest. Holy cow, what had she been thinking? Where had her good sense gone? Why was she letting him do this to her? How on earth had she gone from the modesty young woman with a pet wind up fish to this vivid creature that felt so alive and sexy?

"Stop biting your lip, or the next thing I fuck will be your mouth." The sound of his threat jerked her back into the present and she immediately stopped biting her bottom lip. She didn't even know she'd been doing it. She also couldn't help the naughty smirk that pulled at her lips while she watched him pick up his clothing from the floor. Before she could help it she was laughing, in endless fit of giggles and chuckles as she watched him smile up at her with that boyish charm. "You think that's funny?"

"No," she said shaking her head as she tied to bite down on her laughter without actually biting on her lip. Which made her laugh harder, it was pointless trying to stop it, she wasn't sure she could.

Troy smiled as he came over swiftly plucking her from the table and letting her softly down on the floor, it was then that her laughter subsided into a giggle and he smiled as he watched the life and fire in her eyes looking back at him. He was hooked on what he saw, and he knew he wanted to see it more often, and he wanted to be the reason it was there.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella sat up in the bed her robe tied shut around her waist as she looked down at the pages of her book for the fourth time without being able to read the words on the page. The sounds of his fingers racing across the keyboard kept her aware of his closeness. Unlike the last three months this hotel room was the first time she been actually forced to cohabitate with him. Normally whenever she was alone, she was quietly lounging in her bedroom and even then most of her time was spent talking to Charlie or reading a book. Looking up again her eyes drifted to the hall towards the table left ajar from the wall.

The sound of him clearing his throat made her look back at him as he leaned back from the laptop and stretched before standing up and walking across the room. Gabriella eyes followed him, his muscles shifting under his shirt as he moved gracefully. It was as if she was watching him through a glass, he was content with the quiet, content with working nonstop. He filled a glass with water before returning to his desk draining it as he sat down and placing it behind the laptop on the table. His phone buzzed and he picked it up to read across the screen his thumb scowling through it.

"What do you do when you answer e-mails?"

Troy fingers jerk as if he hadn't been expecting her to speak. Looking up at her he let out a sigh, "Why?"

"Because you spend a lot of time doing it," she said motioning to the laptop and phone. "What do people e-mail you about?"

Troy pushed his glasses up over his head as he placed his phone off to the side, "Mostly legal issues, getting the permits, payroll questions, insurance matters, inventory, exporting and importing goods, business consultations, planning, buying, or selling," he didn't look over at her as rattled off the items he just seemed to be going over a mental list. Troy shifted in his seat, "Do you want ice cream?"

Gabriella raised a brow, "What?"

"I have an odd craving for ice cream," he said looking at her with small hint of a smile.

Gabriella looked over at the clock on the night stand, "It's almost midnight? I doubt anyone is serving ice cream right now."

Troy picked up his cell phone as he began walking towards her, "What's your favorite ice cream?"

Gabriella arched her brow it was as if he hadn't even heard what she said, "I like cookie dough," she said with shrug as she watched him pressing numbers into his phone.

Troy brought the phone up to his ear, "Hello," he said listening to the phone, "I'd like a two scoops of cookie dough ice cream topped with whip cream and gummy worms please."

"What?" Gabriella said with a wincing expression as he made the order.

"Room 216, thank you," Troy hung up his phone placing it on the side table as he came over to the bed and sat down at the edge.

"Who eats gummy worms on top of ice cream?"

"The proper question is who doesn't?" Troy said climbing up the length of the bed to where she was and hovering over her. "You'll like it."

"Does everyone just do what you tell them too?" she said leaning back as he came up to where she was taking the book from her hand and slipping her bookmark between the pages. There was something about the control and authority that just came naturally to him that made her insides twist. She wasn't entirely sure she liked it but there was comfort in someone else taking charge.

"I have my ways," Troy said with a smirk as he placed the book on the night stand, then shifting her body he nestled his hands so they were underneath her and he rested his head on top of her breast letting out a sigh as he relaxed. "Has anyone ever told you that you have perfect breast."

Gabriella held her hands up not really sure what to make of his sudden actions. His weight on top of her felt good, so did his hands wrapped around her. Biting her bottom lip she looked his glasses as they rested on top of his head. Reaching for them with a light hand she removed them and placed them on the nightstand with her book. "No, I can't say that anyone has ever said anything like that to me," she said shifting a little to make herself comfortable.

"It's a shame, your body is temple that deserves to be worshipped." Troy said then turning to look up at her. Gabriella breath caught when his blue eyes looked up in hers with such intensity. "I'm going to make sure your body gets what it deserves," he said using his chin to nudge her robe loose a little.

Gabriella's breathing picked up as she nodded watching the intensity in his blue eyes shifting from shade of grey, into blue. His lips pressed softly on the exposed skin between the folds of her robe, there was no doubt in her mind that Troy would give her body nothing but what it deserved and that's what made it all the more tempting. "Do you ever stop?"

"Not till I get what I want," he smirked.

"And you want me?" she said a little out of breath at the thought.

"I've already got you," he said shifting so he could pulls his hands out from under her. Slowly using his arms he push himself up until their lips were only so far apart without touching. "Now I just have to keep you."

"Keep me?" she couldn't help the intake in her words the breath that felt like it had been kicked out of her lungs. His smell was over powering; then again everything about him was over powering. She found herself feeling so small in contrast, so meek and feminine against his hard edges, so safe and content to be there. Her brown eyes searched his blue ones for any reminisce of truth, meaning or doubt when she didn't see one she braced herself for the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"David," he said quietly.

"Are you jealous?"

Troy's smirk fell for a second and was back before she could register the frown. "Let's call it … possessive," he said quietly as he bent to place a kiss on her lips.

Gabriella was taken aback by his admission, he could call it whatever he wanted. Bottom line he was jealous, which sent up a red flag so high she could barely keep up. His kiss was smoldering like he working to distract her and that was when she pulled away. "Wait,"

Troy stilled as he looked down at her, "For?" he said with a playful smile.

Gabriella moved to get up from her position underneath him, closing her robe more securely over her body, clutching at the panels as she held it tight. Getting out of the bed she moved four good feet away from it until she was sure he couldn't reach for her. "What does that mean?"

"Come back to bed," he said laying down on his side lazily.

"You want to keep me?" Gabriella repeated.

"Yes," Troy said pushing himself up as he adjusted to watch her reaction. ""There is a significant social element in my business, and I want a wife who can help balance the conversation. Playing hostess and accompanying me as needed for whatever comes up. Dinners, parties, charitable events. No more than a couple of times a week." Troy paused for a moment, "as for our children, as many as you like, my only requirement is that they come first. They need to be your number-one priority."

Well wasn't that the proposal every little girl dreamed of, Gabriella's brow furrowed as she went over what he said in her head. "Children?" Gabriella said feeling her stomach suddenly become hollow. "I am not some kind of a property to be owned."

"I believe that is exactly what you are," he said lying flat on his back now looking up at the ceiling. "Think about this Gabriella, you won't be lonely with me. I know what I'm suggesting, it doesn't follow the traditional courtship and promise of love but we aren't the most traditional people and this isn't a traditional relationship."

"Speak for yourself. You brought the restaurant, you wrote out a check and you brought it. You don't own me."

"I also bought your mother's house and paid off your student debt," Troy said with a deep breath, "In return I get a wife."

"A two year marriage," Gabriella corrected.

Troy looked over at her and let out a sigh, "Why are we going over the terms of the contract and not half way into our orgasmic bliss?"

Gabriella eyes widen as she took a step further back, "Because sex isn't part of the deal, neither is keeping me," Gabriella said firmly.

"You're right," he said with a sigh, "Well if you want the restaurant back you better start saving your pennies," he said with a wince as he pushed himself off the bed. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to work."

Gabriella watched in confusion as he got up, "Just like that? Like everything you just said doesn't change everything?"

Troy stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her, an arched brow over his features as he measured her up. "Why do you want the restaurant? Why not let me sell it? Why not go out there and get a real job as a chef and stop playing pretend in your daddy's kitchen?"

Without missing a beat she lifted her chin as she took deep breath. "Why do you want the restaurant? Why do you want me? Why not stop playing pretend with me and go get a real wife, someone who isn't sticking around because they're contracted too," she spit out.

There was a knock on the door, "Room service."

"This conversation is over," Troy said in lowered tone as he walked towards her.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably as she held the ends of her robes tighter as he came close to her and then gasp as he shifted to walk past her. When he was past her she let out a breath using a hand to sweep through her hair as she took a moment to sort out her thoughts. She was still as she heard the exchange between Troy and the man at the door.

"Here you go Mr. Bolton, please let us know if there is anything you'd like us to do for you this evening."

"That will be all, thank you."

The door clicked shut and Troy waited by the door with the bowl of ice cream in his hands. Closing his eyes he let out a deep breath. He had to keep it together, the cold feel of the bowl in his hand made him look down at the creation with foolishness building inside him. Turning around he began to make his way back to where she was standing.

"Here," he said handing her the bowl, "Enjoy."

"What? You don't feel like ice cream anymore?" Gabriella said with a little more anger than she intended.

"I have work to do," Troy said reaching for his reading glasses on the night stand, "Some of us have to actually work for living."

Gabriella gawked in response as she watched him walk past her again to the area where his laptop sat. In an overwhelming urge she crossed the room walking up to him as he settled in his seat. Before she knew what she was doing she tipped the bowl of ice cream over onto his key board. Her hand coming down to smash it in and spread it as much as she could before making a final show of slamming the laptop shut.

Troy looked up at her in disbelief, "Well that's just… real mature."

"Screw you," Gabriella said slamming the bowl down on the table top beside his laptop Sunday. "This conversation is not over."

Troy stood up from his seat with a fierce annoyance building up side him. "Are you insane?"

"No, but you are," she said jabbing her finger into his chest. "Answer my question!"

"Answer mine," he said his voice coming up a little more than he intended.

"I promised my father I would take care of his restaurant," Gabriella said as she stuck out her chin. "Unlike you I have gratitude to my parents and all that they have given up for me. The least I can do as their daughter is help them when they need me."

Troy was quite was he looked at this woman standing barefoot in front of him her hair was wild, her bathrobe loosely hung over her and her eyes were glowing with fierce passion he wished he could see more often. "I don't trust very easily," Troy admitted dryly, "I found out at very early age that people will only stick around if you have something over them."

"Well," Gabriella shoulders fell as she looked down at her bare feet then back up at him, "I'm terribly sorry that you feel that way but believe it or not some of us aren't out to screw you over."

"You don't know how much I wish that were true," Troy said with a low voice.

"You can't keep me," Gabriella said brining a hand up to the side of his face gently almost afraid to touch him. The contact from that mere touch was like a direct current to an outlet, everything inside her softened and she felt a pulse run through her. "I don't belong to you anymore than you belong to me. If you wanted me, you'd get to know me, you'd find out what I like, and you wouldn't treat me like a business proposition."

Her words were soft as she looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with so much and Troy felt his heart clench. He sighed and held her close feeling her trembling heat through the cloth robe. Something inside him unfurled, warming him from within. It was something he'd never felt before: part protectiveness and part desire. He wanted to shelter her. He also wanted to join his body with hers. As he held her the two urges merged into something unique and strangely powerful. _So this is what it feels like to love a woman. _The words came out of nowhere taking him by surprise. "No."

"No?" Gabriella jerked back a little caught off guard, his hands rested on her hips and she watched the blue waters in his eyes become ice. His emotions always seemed to be controlled as if he were flicking on and off a switch.

Troy's hands came up and took hold of hers, "I have to go out."

"Out?" Gabriella watched as he walked past her, "Troy it's the middle of the night."

"Yeah well, back home it going to be morning soon," he said reaching for his pants, "I have to go get another laptop because mine is currently covered in ice cream." After shifting his pants on over his boxers he reached for his socks and shoes. "Hopefully I'll be able to salvage my day with the bare minimum until we can get back and I can have the IT department get me back up to speed."

Gabriella was quiet as she watched him continue to get ready. Before leaving he came over to her and placed a quick swift kiss on her cheek, "Shouldn't be too long," he mumbled before heading for the door. When he left she was still standing in her spot, still lost as to what just happen and not having a clue about where they stood or what 'no' meant? Her head was beginning to throb, she was so confused. He'd been the one to suggest the honeymoon. The romantic destinations. But of course that was before she'd offered herself up on a platter. Gabriella stared back closed door.

Troy who made his way blindly onto the elevator stepped out into the lobby. Everything was quieter down here, the air didn't smell like mangos. There were no brunettes down here to touch him and make him feel things. Troy let out a sigh as he fell down into a nearby chair, his hand came up to his chest feeling his own heart beat under his palm. That had been close, too close. Troy clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white on the arms of the chair as images of Gabriella stricken face came flooding back to him.

Damn it, he'd known better. He needed to get his head straight. He needed to get perspective. But first things first, the office, that was how it had always been. How it always would be. Time to get his focus back where it belonged before this marriage cost him more than he bargained for.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys, _

_I hope your Halloween was awesome! I know that most of you know about my blog, I'm not sure if it's common knowledge or not? I'd like it to be. The reason I bring this up is because I want to do a Q & A. If you guys have any questions for me about writing, stories, publishing, blogging, about me, or even just about some of my stories in the past? I would be happy to answer them on my blog. _

_The blog's address is located on my profile page, I will try to answer all questions open and honestly. I will not be answering questions about this story, simply because of the spoiler issue, but you can ask me questions about stuff that's already happened. Currently I'm working on Ask a Bitch, it will be the next story I'm posting, I don't know how many of you remember that one? It was taken down but I am revising it and reposting it. It will be retitled. _

_So, I'm not sure how successful this will be simply because… well it's my first time but let's see what happens? Just put your questions in your reviews or pm me … completely up to you._

_All my love, _

_Anais _

Gabriella leaned against the kitchen counter with her cup of tea in her hands. Her hair was wet and pulled back out of her face. Looking down she looked over the blue prints that had been delivered the day before. The restaurant was closed upon their return, the renovations had started and she been dreading her return. She had every intention of going down their today to see what was going on, check out the progress and maybe even pay her mother a visit. Her ears perked up as she heard him coming down the stairs.

Though Troy had made a playground of her body, pleasuring her time and time again until she didn't have the strength to do more than melt into the warmth of his body as the minutes drifted by with the night shadows, sleep had not been easy these past few days. Something was different. When the darkness came he would leave her bed, he was gone before her sleep had settled in. Not that she expected him to lull her to sleep like some kind of infant but she was suddenly finding herself wishing he would or that she'd wake up and find him there still naked, still warm, smiling and greeting her with his tousled hair.

Of course Troy was still pleasant. Still charming. Still available to answer her questions or provide an hour or so of company at the end of the night. But the interaction was a mere shadow of what it had been before. Granted their interaction was a little odd and harder to define. He'd greet her with a kiss, as chaste as it was, complimented her on her dress and hair. He would question her about her day. And yet nothing about it seemed real. Yes he would listen to her answers, cataloging the information for later use. But the connection they'd shared from the start, that invisible something weighing every comment, every question, every small smile or subtle glance with meaning and value and more. It was as it all of it had just evaporated.

Quickly she check her reflection in the microwave door, she pushed a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear. Turning around she grabbed the coffee pot and pour a mug of coffee. A second later, Troy rounded the corner, immaculately dressed, every hair in place. He flashed her a smile and then grabbed a triangle of toast from the plate she'd set.

"Perfect I'm running late."

Before she could do more than open her mouth, he dropped a kiss on her cheek and thrown back half the coffee. Taking the mug with him he paused at the doorway, his eyes flickering to the tea in her hand and the half eaten toast in his. "Toast and coffee?" she offered with a small smirk.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile as he placed the mug down on the table. "I'm going to be working late tonight." Troy adjusted his briefcase strap over his shoulder. "Probably sleep in my office."

"Oh," Gabriella said quietly.

"So," Troy said with a small smile, "tomorrow then?"

"Right," Gabriella nodded.

"Remember that the designers are coming into the restaurant at four and that Chad's flight comes into tomorrow at three." Troy looked at his watch and let out breath as he brought the toast up to his mouth taking another large bite. "I'll be back here with him around five unless he has other plans."

"Okay," Gabriella said to his retreating back as he made his way for the door. With a small frown she lifted the remaining toast and from the plate and took a small bite. Hastily Gabriella stifled that disquieting train of thought. Her attraction to him was a crude, coarse, hormonal thing that had gotten the best of her self-discipline, she reasoned painfully. It was an irrational chemical reaction.

The sound of her cell phone going off caught her attention and she looked down to see David's name flash across the screen. Her entire body seemed to break out into a cold sweat as she reached for the phone and swiped her finger across the screen. "Hello," she said as she brought it to her ear.

"I almost thought you weren't going to pick up, not that I blame you." Hearing his voice after so long was a like a swift kick in the stomach. She suddenly felt a little sick and she had no idea why.

"Why wouldn't I answer the phone," she said nervously as she placed her cup of tea on the counter.

"Because you never responded to my text."

Gabriella was quiet as she thought back to his text message she received on the boat. _We need to talk._ Before things changed, before her and Troy became even more complex than what they already were. How was she going to explain it to David, did she want to? "Things have just been a little crazy for me, I haven't had the time to get a thought to myself in a while."

"Do you want to have lunch?"

Gabriella looked down at the band on her finger then at the door where Troy had left, "sure, I have a meeting at 4 but I don't see why not?" she said using her other finger to twist the ring around. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well what about we meet up at my place, I'd love to cook this new dish for you." David paused over the line and Gabriella could almost feel him stiffen as if she was back in room with him. "I mean you know, not in any kind of, I mean I just want your ideas on this dish that I've been working on and you're the only one I can trust to give me honest feedback."

Gabriella felt a smile pull at her lips, "It's alright, just text me the address and I'll come over about 2?"

"Wonderful,"

"Great."

The line went quiet as they both listened to the other breathing into the phone. Gabriella looked over at Troy's discarded mug that sat on the counter top.

"How was your trip anyway?" David voice asked a little softer than it had been before.

"It was good." Gabriella said looking back up at the door, "Troy got some work done, and I read a book." Rolling her eyes she softly slapped her forehead with her palm, was she trying to make this anymore complicated?

"I guess married life is treating you well?"

Gabriella winced as she nodded, "Yeah, I'm having the time of my life," she said while squeezing her eyes shut. Seriously could she make herself sound anymore pathetic, how was she going to tell David the truth now? What was she thinking? She needed to end this phone call before she said anything else. "Hey I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you later."

Gabriella brought the phone away from her ear and hit the end button the picture of David fading away on the screen with the call. Placing the phone down and she let out a long breath as she closed her eyes. It was just lunch, just a meal between two old friends who use to be something more. It was innocent, not that she had any hard feelings about seeing him. After all she was just a married woman and it wasn't entirely true, she was going to be a divorced woman come a year and 8 months.

Isabella sat at the table in her mother's kitchen rolling her eyes for third time as her mother preached about the benefits of going to school. She didn't understand why her mother was pushing the issue, they couldn't afford it. They could barely afford sending Gabriella to school and in the end what good had that done for her. "Mom, I know college is next step, it's just not the next step right now," she tried again.

"Don't worry about the money," her mother said as she continued to have her back to her as she washed the dishes. "You always have your heads up the clouds Isabella you need to start thinking about your life."

"My life is the restaurant, it's working at the grocery store as a cashier," Isabella said, "I have no time for classes."

"You know you could move back home at any time," her mother said with stern tone. "Nobody kicked you out and it's not like I don't have the space."

"Did it ever occur to you that I like living on my own mother," Isabella said with a wide eyed expression, "Not all of us want to live at home for the rest of their lives."

"If you came back home you wouldn't have to worry about bills, you could work weekends at the restaurant and go to class during the week."

Isabella rolled her eyes as she tried not lose her temper, she had no intentions of moving back in with her mother even if she was living in a cardboard box. She liked her privacy, she liked her freedom, she enjoyed the ability to leave and go home. Living with her mother was a nightmare, they always butted heads, and she would never be Gabriella the chosen child. She was not the kind of girl who stood home on a Saturday night. "Mom, I really don't want to go into this."

"Your sister is giving up a lot to make our lives better, the least you can do is take the opportunity while it's here."

"It's not my fault you married her off for money," Isabella said with huff, "I never asked her to marry this guy. She's the one with no self-esteem or morals."

"Hush," Maria said turning around to grab a plate from the table. "This is hard enough for her, she doesn't need you to be making comments like that."

"Right," Isabella said with annoyed expression, "Heaven forbid we piss off Gabriella, she the chosen one, everything she does is holy and amazing."

"Isabella," Maria said slamming her hand on the table, "What is your problem?"

Just then there was noise of the front door closing as she let out a sigh as she heard Gabriella announce that she was here. As if her arrival anywhere ever needed announcing. Gabriella was always the center of attention. She was always the topic of conversation, the last train of thought and now with her marriage to this Troy guy she was rich and wore better clothes. Isabella pushed herself up so she was sitting up straighter.

When Gabriella walked into the kitchen Isabella frowned as she took in her older sister's appearance, she was glowing. Her skin still had the ominous glow of the sun from her recent trip, a trip to Costa Rica for absolutely nothing at all. Her breast were pushed up higher her summer dress draped off her hips with a folly like attitude. Raising a brow she looked up at Gabriella's hair which was pulled back into a loose ponytail which was slightly tousled. This was a Gabriella she hadn't seen in a very long time. Since David. Suddenly all the same worries she had moments before came flooding back.

"Hey mom, Izzy," she said pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"Gabriella you look beautiful," her mother praised coming around the table and placing a kiss on her forehead. "How was your trip?"

Gabriella jerked a little as she looked up at her mother with eyes that screamed deer in the headlights. "It was good," she said beginning to bit on her bottom lip, "We had dinner at a few nice places and went sailing." Gabriella took the glass her mother handed her and held it out while she poured her orange juice.

"Sounds glorious," Isabella said as she looked down at her own bright red nails. Gabriella and Isabella weren't always so out of touch and at polar opposites of the world it was just something about the last few years that made everything that was so great about Gabriella put a bitter taste in her mouth. It was like all these good things just fell into her lap while Isabella had to work and scrape for what she got.

"It's just one big beach really, I mean if you've been to one you've been to them all right?" Gabriella said nervously.

Isabella smiled as she looked down at her cold plate of pancakes she hadn't wanted in the first place that her mother insisted she eat. Then as if a light suddenly turned on Isabella looked back up at her older sister and smirked. "Gabriella did you sleep with your husband?"

The glass of orange juice took a violent jerk and orange juice went spilling over onto the table causing her mother to race across the kitchen for paper towels. "What?" Gabriella chirped as she stood up to protect her dress.

"You finally did the deed didn't you?" Isabella asked as she cross her arms with a sense of accomplishment. "Took you long enough, I mean gosh the man is sex with leg after all."

"Isabella," her mother warned, "We talked about this?"

"What was there to talk about?" Gabriella said looking back and forth between them.

"Mom wants me to go to college," Isabella said with a sour attitude, "she forgets that some of us work for our life and don't just shack it up with category A millionaire."

"I don't believe that find the money would be a problem," Maria said with a stern expression.

"Of course," Isabella said looking over at her sister, "after all, you're wearing a fortune on your back. That handbag alone must be worth a grand or so? From the looks of it Troy Bolton needs very little encouragement to spoil you rotten."

"That's really none of your business. You talk as if I'm with him by choice." Gabriella countered.

"It is my business," Isabella said standing up, "after all the reason your married to him in the first place is because of the family business isn't it?" She said not able to hide that sharpness in her voice.

"I only slept with him because he said he would buy the restaurant from his father's company to keep them from turning it into the next Taco Bell."

"Troy had to _blackmail_ you into bed with him?" Isabella's gasped wide-eyed. "I'd have knocked him flat in the rush. What is the matter with you?"

"Isabella that's enough," her mother voice came out as a warning and Isabella let out a laugh as Gabriella used the paper towels to clean up the mess.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry what I meant to say was how fortunate for you to take one for the team?"

"There is nothing fortunate about what's happening between Troy and me," Gabriella said with a low voice as stared up at Isabella. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Isabella said as she grabbed her plate of untouched pancakes and walked over to the trashcan. "I don't know, maybe I just don't see what's so hard about being married to someone who's handsome, smart, rich and good looking." She said chucking the plate into the sink with a loud clang, "Shit at this point I bet he has a diamond penis."

"Back off Izzy," Gabriella said.

"Or what?" Isabella said as she turned around to cross her arms staring at both her mother and sister. "Has it occurred to you that when this goes south, and believe me it will because you just seem to make everything complicated, that we are the ones that are going to be left behind to pick up after you."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize the restaurant."

"Well let's hope your right about this one," Isabella said as she reached for her purse from the table and then began down the hall, "Congrats on finally getting some action sis!"

Gabriella fell into her chair with a soft thud as she placed her elbows on the table to put her face in her hands. She felt her mother's hand come over her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella said with a sigh, "How do you know everything is going to be alright? That I didn't already mess things up." Gabriella arms fell and she looked in the direction that Isabella disappeared to. "She's right, there so much at stake here and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Maria let out a sigh and bent down to look at her eldest daughter, "She's upset with me, not you." Maria swept a strand of hair back. "He is your husband, he loves you, and you just have to give him a chance. When he first came to the restaurant and he seen you for the first time he was lost. He didn't keep coming back for the soup."

Gabriella felt her eyes filling with tears, her own chest was tight and she let out a shaky breath. What was she supposed to do, she was trying, she was giving him everything she had and he was reflecting nothing back to her. She felt so exposed and bottled up at the same time.

After having a family heart to heart Gabriella had finally arrived at the restaurant her hands still shaking from her argument with Isabella. Her mother had tried to settle her nerves, they gone over the restaurant changes made so far. The new hires that were stacked in Gabriella arms as she got off the bus. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder she made her way past all the equipment that outside and through the open doors. Letting out a gasp she looked around at all the blank walls the gutted floor her kitchen was bare the restaurant or any reminders that it had existed were gone.

Her insides pinched and she fought off the urge to cry as she continued to walk around looking at the debris.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Gabriella jerked as she looked around and suddenly spotted a dark skinned woman who was walking towards her with a clipboard. "I'm Gabriella, I'm the head chef here."

"Taylor McKessie," the woman said as she held out a hand, "Your new general manger."

Gabriella nodded; her face looked familiar from the photo in her file. Gabriella shoulders fell a little and she looked back at where the bar used to be. Guilt was beginning to settle in her bones. "I see the construction is coming along."

Taylor shrugged as she looked around at all the rubble, "I image it will all come together in the end."

"I certainly hope so," Gabriella said looking up at the ceiling, "Will you be here at four when the designers come in?"

"Yes," Taylor said looking down at her checklist, "I need your approval on the walk in and the equipment, they bought it in but nothing has been set up because we still need an approval."

"Have you talked to my husband?" Gabriella said listening to the odd words come from her lips.

"He asked us to only speak with you from this point on, apparently the company is no longer in ownership and he's been placed on another project."

"What?" Gabriella jerked as she looked at Taylor with a wide eyed expression.

"Well the new owner is supposed to be in tomorrow, until then you're the one in charge." Taylor frowned as she looked back up at Gabriella then down at the paper work in front of her, "I'm sorry but I thought you knew all this?"

"New owner?" Gabriella took a sharp breath, "There must be some mistake."

"Maybe you should talk to your husband," Taylor said with a little concern in her voice.

The chime from Gabriella's phone went off and she looked at the text message on her screen it was the address to David's apartment it was only a few blocks away. Looking back up at Taylor she offered a polite smile, "I'm going to do just that, I have a meeting but I'll be back before the designers get here."

"Alright, well I still need your approval on the kitchen stuff," Taylor called out as Gabriella began making her way to the front doors.

"When I come back, I swear." Gabriella said coming back out onto the sidewalk were two men were unloading a more drywall.

Troy sat in the meeting his pen and pad blank in front of him as he watched the presentation. Ryan was sitting at the head of the table, that stupid grin across his features as he jotted down notes. Troy's father had been more than please with the profit earned on the restaurant. He had to take Chads offering and double it out of his own pocket to make the offer almost impossible to pass up. Granted the sale wasn't going to make numbers but it was enough.

In the meantime Ryan had sold Mr. Figueroa on another location for his Latin cruise fast food. They were looking at all the information now and Troy was almost disgusted to see what could have happened to the restaurant. This entire project was a joke but at the selling price of 1.5 million the project was a goldmine.

Jack sat at the head of the table with Ryan by his side beaming with pride and focused as he listened attentively to the presentation nodding his head in agreement every so often.

"You see gentlemen the profit is clear, we start off with five locations in suburban areas, let the upper class think they found a bargain on Latin food. Then slowly as the demand grows we turn it around we build five more locations and spread out in middle class." The man said as he pointed to the pins on the map. "Let's create want and then give it to them, this could be the next McDonald's Gentlemen."

"Amazing work," Jack applauded as he stood from his chair, "Now this is how we branch out into the restaurant business Troy."

The room erupted into a mummer of chucks and gawks as Troy inwardly rolled his eyes as he smiled and chuckled with the rest of them. For the last few days he'd been burning on fumes from his failure. After signing the papers over to Chad and getting the paperwork off his desk he shortly after fallen into this project. He tried to avoid it but because his father was determine to make a point he been put on the project as a second chair to Ryan.

Troy looked down at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He felt like he was a million miles away from himself and there was no signs of direction. All he had to show the last four months was Gabriella. Looking back up at his father who was still talking about something he couldn't care less about he thought about the last few days of their marriage and how pulling back had only made this invisible pull between them that much stronger. He was thinking about her more, stopping himself from watching the clock and his brought his phone out constantly in urge to text or contact her. Every time he stop himself and every time he only began angrier.

"You guys know what to do?" His father said pointing at Ryan and Troy, "I'm expecting big bucks on this one guys don't let me down."

"We won't pops," Ryan said with wide smile.

_Pops._ The sound of it being said made him inwardly cringe. Troy had never called his father pops. Troy began gathering his things as people in the meeting began to disburse. People were filtering out of the room and Jack hung back with Ryan talking and giving him pointers on lining up the investors. Troy was on a mission to get out of here as quickly as possible while avoiding the father son pow-wow.

"Troy, come here." Jack said motioning for Troy as soon as he walked past.

There went that plan. Troy turned around and nodded as he came up to Ryan and his father who were looking down at the notes that Ryan had taken throughout the meeting. "Do you still have the designers from the San Juan?" Ryan asked.

Troy raised a brow, "Yeah their meeting Gabriella today at four."

"We should Swing by and set them up on the account, get the ball rolling early so we'll have something for Mr. Figueroa come next meeting."

"Yeah, I'll just call the wife and confirm." Troy said looking at his watch, she should be at the restaurant by now, probably not happy about the construction. Or she could be thrilled about the new equipment? There really was no telling when it came to his wife.

"Oh and Troy," Jack said pulling him back to the conversation before he could escape. "Let's get this ball rolling alright, no dwindling on this."

"Yes sir," Troy said with gritted teeth.

"Alright," Jack patted Troy on the back and just as he was walking away he could hear them discussing the books in Troy's office and Ryan's mission to start digging through them for anything useful.

As soon as he was in his office he shut the door behind him and flung the notepad and pen across the room. With both hands he gripped one the back of the chair and lifted it so he could shake it violently. As soon as his ears stopped ringing he placed the chair back down. That was when there was a knock on the door and he flung his head back as he turned around and reached for the door knob, "What now?"

Isabella flinched and he jerked when he seen her standing there, his own shock at seeing those brown eyes that had become so familiar to him and yet these were so different than the ones that were haunting him. "Hey," she said her voice crackled and it was then that he realized she was crying.

"Come inside," he ushered her inside his office and then motioned for Margret's attention. "No calls, no meetings, no one gets in unless they're on fire."

"Yes sir,"

Troy turned back to the office and shut the door behind.

David opened the door to see Gabriella on the other side of it with brown paper bag. "I figured if you were making lunch the best I could do was bring dessert," she said offering the bag to him.

Looking at it with a suspicious glaze he took it and opened it up, "You didn't?" he said looking into the bag. "Did you get these from Sweet Momma Bee's?"

"Is there any place else?" Gabriella said crossing her arms in the doorway.

"Access granted," he said playfully as he step aside.

Gabriella giggled as she walked past him into the apartment. It was smaller than she expected. Given David's constant desire for more space she always pictured him living somewhere luminous and open. "This place is cute,"

"Ouch," David said shutting the door behind her, "Tell me how you really feel?"

Gabriella let out another laugh as she put her bag and files down on the makeshift coffee table. "Isn't this all the same furniture from college?"

David rolled his eyes as he walked across the small living room space to the open kitchen that was almost as big as the living room with lots of counters and cabinets. "Student loans can make you semimetal, and a bit of a pat rat," David said with a smirk as he placed the brown paper bag down on the table. "You know how it is."

"I do," Gabriella said with a small smile. At least she did, before Troy and his black magical credit card that made everything she could ever want appear before her eyes. Despite what Isabella thought she never used it or held any claim to it. Just thinking about her sisters accusations was making her shake with anger. She didn't understand it, she felt guilty enough she didn't Isabella to turn the knife in her but anymore than she had already done herself.

"Ah, what are you talking about I bet that rich husband of yours has fixed all your problems by now," David said playfully, "Although, knowing you I'm going to make a guess that you don't see it that way and have stubbornly decline his help."

Gabriella looked up from the picture she was looking at to look back at him with a curious expression. It was as if he was reading her mind. "I just don't like the way money changes people."

"Right," David said with a warm smile, "You've always been an independent woman."

Gabriella felt a small blush come to her cheek and she bite down on her bottom lip as she turned back around to see the other photos. She remembered faces from her past, old friends that they use to hang out with and places that were once familiar to her. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh and it was then that her sense kicked into the exotic smells of ginger and cilantro. There was something else on the tip of it, onions and sea salt, like fish. Her stomach growled despite her mother's insistence on two scrambled eggs and bacon. "So what is this meal you couldn't wait for me to try?" she said causally as she turned around to find him watching her as he leaned in on the door frame from the kitchen.

"It's called a Seafood Tagine," he said uncrossing his arms, "It's like a seafood version of a Moroccan-style stew features snapper instead of meat and is flavored with aromatic spices like saffron, ginger, cumin, and cilantro."

"Sound delicious," Gabriella said standing on her tip toes to see into the kitchen, "Smells like heaven."

"I was inspired by your trip to Costa Rica, mostly just inspired by you," he said the last part a little lower as he smiled meekly.

"So what else is in this Seafood Tagine?" she asked decided not to acknowledge his comment.

"Well aside from the fish, the baked stew is filled with carrot, onion, and olives." David motioned for her to come over to the kitchen and she did without a second thought.

"Well this sounds like a hearty one-dish meal," she said as she walked past him. Unlike Troy, David smelled like spices, like a mixture of basil leaves and cilantro. He always smelled like something fresh in the kitchen, like something that was fresh and warm with heat to it that just felt like holding your hand over the stove on a cold day.

Gabriella stood over the pan and waved a hand toward her to welcome the smell of the dish. "This smells absolutely mouthwatering."

"Really?" he asked with a waver in his confidence, "Your cooking skills were always better than mine, you have a natural ability when it comes to cooking."

"It's nothing that special," Gabriella said shyly as she stood up straight and looked at him while he leaned against the counter.

"Are you kidding me, you're a natural for this stuff, cooking and you go hand in hand." David leaned in closer to truck a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "Your husband is a lucky man."

Gabriella pulled away a little shocked by how strange his touch felt to her. It was nothing like she remembered it to be. Nothing like how it felt when Troy touched her. "So," she said trying to remain casual after the comparison. "What else have you been up too, other than cooking?"

"Well, I started teaching a cooking class at the university nearby. It's not fancy or in high standard. I'm teaching a bunch of college student how not to burn a bun cake," He said with slight chuckle.

"You'll be teaching five star courses in no time," Gabriella said with a smile, "It must be really fascinating to teaching, and I can't image having all that attention on me. I think I'd just sink into a puddle of goo."

"That's funny," he said giving her an odd glance. "Do you know who you're married too?"

"Troy is a very busy man, we seldom have large crowds around us," Gabriella smoothed her hands over her abdomen to comfort the nerves from having said his name out loud.

"You know I've been doing some research on this husband of yours?" David said taking a spoon and twirling the ingredients on the stove top.

"I don't see why that's any business of yours," Gabriella said causal as she took a few steps back to allow him room to work.

"Well, I would consider us friends at the very least wouldn't you?"

"I guess," Gabriella responded with a small smile.

"Friends look out for each other."

Gabriella smirked as she crossed her arms, "I'm listening?"

"Troy Bolton is known for his ruthlessness as a man. He's all about business and he goes through women like a knife through butter."

"Why are you worried about little old me now?" Gabriella said with meek shrug, "It's been five years David, you've never called or mailed me. You just show up out of nowhere at the restaurant."

"Because you're soft," he said with a small smile, "Everything about you is kind, sweet and loving."

"Maybe Troy just brings out the concrete in me," she said playfully. Why was she feeling the sudden urge to protect him?

David put the spoon down and he let out a sigh, "There are rumors Gabs," he said taking on a softer tone, "Ugly ones about him and other women, women as current as from a month ago."

Gabriella stilled as she bit her bottom lip, it seems Troy hadn't been as discreet as he'd thought. Gabriella felt like an idiot as she prepared herself for what she was going to say. Now it was solely up to her acting abilities to persuade David that she was a happy wife with a husband who would never hurt her. "You know how rumors are David, Troy's a powerful man, it doesn't surprise me that women would lie in attempt to be paid off."

"Jesus," David said taking a step back from her and crossing her arms, "Do you hear yourself?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Gabriella said looking at him earnestly, "What do you expect to come from this?"

David turned so that he could reach into the cabinets for two plates, he also reached into another one to produce two wine glasses. "In truth?" he said pausing to look at the glasses in his hand. "I don't know what I want to come from this?" Turning around he turned off the stove and began to serve them both. Gabriella looked back at the small table that had been cleared and set for them to eat.

For the sake of avoiding awkward silence she walked over to the counter top and took the two glasses he set there and brought them to the table. They moved around the kitchen like a practiced routine both use to the shape of their bodies and to the items needed at the dinner table for a meal. Gabriella already knew he would need a glass of water to go with his wine because he never ate without a glass of water just as he knew to fill her wine glass half way because anything more made her giggly. When it was time to sit the two stood face to face in the small kitchen the aroma of food mixing with the soft scents of perfumes and colognes.

"I missed you," she heard herself say before she could stop the words from coming out.

"I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," He said with a slow smile. There was another pause as they stood there in front of each other looking, staring and entranced by all the changes and similarities they could find since the last time they saw each other. "We should eat,"

Gabriella tore her eyes away and looked down at the wedding band on her finger. "Right," she said clearing the fog that was taking up residence in her mind. Everything was so messed up and she couldn't tell her feelings from Troy and her feelings for David apart.

Troy was full of passion and control, a man who knew what he wanted and taken it without question. But David was gentle, patience and knew her better than she'd known herself at one point. All the things she spent so many lonely nights yearning for, she used to find in his arms. He'd never leave her to sleep alone after a night of passionate love making. He'd never tell her not to wait up for him because he wasn't coming home. Never brush past her in the kitchen like she didn't exist. How was she supposed to know what to do? What to say? What about his kiss? Would be as temptingly sweet as she remembered? Would he look into her eyes and just know that her marriage was a joke? Was it a joke?

"So how did you meet him?"

Gabriella jerked as she looked up at him while she took her seat, "Well he was sort of a regular at the restaurant?" she said tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "One night my mother brought him into the kitchen to meet the cook and I guess the rest was history." It was all history, everything between her and David were so far away from her now that she felt foolish. She could barely remember what it was like to make love to him. How was ever going to forget what it felt like to be with Troy? Was it even possible to forget that kind of desire? The way he would hover over her kissing her in all the right places that seemed to make her almost float away from reality.

"Troy Bolton was a regular at your restaurant?" David gawked, "Your cooking must be even better than I remembered."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Gabriella the restaurant was amazing but let's be honest for a man such as Troy, don't you find it rather odd that someone like him would eat there?"

Gabriella looked down at her plate, "I never asked him about it before," she said lifting her spoon, "I mean I guess it's odd but it still wouldn't change anything."

"You've changed so much," David said watching her as she tasted her food.

Gabriella eyes fluttered shut as the mixture of food swarm through her mouth, "This is delicious," she said once she wiped the edges of her lips with a napkin.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

Gabriella lifted her second spoonful and then paused as she glanced over at him. He had yet to touch his soup, his eyes were just staring at her and she couldn't escape the odd feeling of discomfort that seemed to be there now that she was under his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"You're beautiful, your skin is glowing, your eyes are sparkling and for the life of me I don't know how to be around you," he said with a small laugh. "It feels like we're just going to through the motions."

"I imagine it will get better with time?"

"How much time?"

Gabriella narrowed her glaze, "David you're the one that left me,"

"I know," David said with small frown, "I guess what I need to know is what you're feelings are?"

"David I'm married?" Gabriella said with frown. Her sister's warnings flashed through her mind; there was more than her heart on the line. Her family was depending on her, Isabella who had nowhere else to go was depending on her, her mother who wanted to preserve her father's dream was depending on her. Even Troy to some extend was depending on her and her insides were beginning to ache with the heaviness that all these favors had on her shoulders.

"But are you happily married?" The question hung in the air filled with meaning and empty on momentum. When she didn't say anything he leaned forward, "Do think there a chance that things between us are still romantic?"

_No._ The thought came over so loudly she almost thought she said it out loud but David was still waiting for an answer. He had hope in his eyes and he had a glimmer of something she use to be drawn to but after all was said and done he wasn't enough for her, at least not anymore, not after having so much with Troy. Gabriella pushed her chair back and quickly she made her way towards the living room to grab her things. "Coming here was a mistake."

"Gabs, that's not what I meant."

Gabriella came to the door with her hand on the knob she turned to see David standing from his chair and already half way across the room, "David don't." When he stopped she pulled the door open, "I'm sorry if I lead you on."


	15. Chapter 15

Troy called Gabriella phone for a third time and listened impatiently as it went to voicemail.

"She told me she would be here at four," Taylor said as she looked at small group of people who had gathered in the middle of the restaurant looking for Gabriella. The designers had been on time and Troy and Ryan had appeared shortly after but it was almost half past four and still no signs of Gabriella.

Troy's anger was ramped as he paced the kitchen one more time listening to Ryan make his sales pitch to the designers. It was the same one that he had been planning to make himself and the only thing keeping him from strangling Ryan with his own backstabbing tie was the fact that Gabriella was still missing. She wasn't at her mothers, she wasn't at home, Sharpay hadn't see her and for the life of him he didn't know who else to call. He wasn't even sure if there was anyone else to call.

Ideas ran through his mind, ideas of her laying out in an alley, coward in a small hiding spot somewhere afraid for life, or in a hospital bed with no recollection of who she was. With a final grunt he began making his way to the door, he's search the entire city if he had too. Just as he was half way through the dining area Gabriella appeared through the double doors. "Where the hell have you been?" he bit out angrily, "Your late and we've been waiting."

"I'm sorry, I was missed my bus," she said walking past Troy cautiously.

"I called you three times."

Gabriella ignored his comment as she approached the designers with her hand out to shake Maven's hand. "I'm so sorry for my late appearance."

"No problem we were just going over a business proposition with Ryan here," Maven offered with a polite smile. "I'm excited to be working exclusively with the company as a designer for the food industry."

"Wonderful," Gabriella said beaming at Troy, "I'm incredibly happy for you."

"Wish I could say the same," Troy muttered as he came to stand by Taylor. "You said you had papers you needed me to sign."

"Oh yes," Taylor jerked by surprise as she fished through the paperwork in her arms.

Troy surveyed the huge room with concealed dissatisfaction, he hated construction. Nothing was every neat or clean, there was no vision, no depth, just a blank slate. He wondered why it was that when fate gave him what he believed he had always wanted he found it so irritating. Clingy women who remained wield to him like superglue in his company had always exasperated him. In the course of their marriage he had learned that Gabriella did not cling, shadow him around the room or continually seek ways to attract his attention.

In fact he sometimes felt like handcuffing her to his wrist or tagging her with a satellite navigation system he could use to locate her and bring her back to his side. Watching her talk to the designers he smiled lightly as he took in her faint color, her puffy eyes and her cowering stance when she thought no one was looking. Where had see been and who had she been with? Who would upset her this much and who would leave her unescorted in the city to fend for herself. He hated that she took the bus. Hated that she refused to let him buy her a car, one that he could track, have followed and more importantly have the knowledge that she was safe in.

He watched snarky as she walked through the restaurant with the designers the causal spring in her step duller than normal as she talked with them, her smile never reaching her eyes, her laugh excluded to a small humming. Troy himself had felt excluded from that general niceness and that awareness nagged at him like a stiletto knife in his side. She did however set him on fire in the bedroom and wasn't that what was most important? He asked himself impatiently as he waited for his moment alone with her.

No woman had ever given him so much pleasure and scared him so profoundly at the same time. Gabriella was different, if he wasn't careful about his distance he end up doing something stupid or worst. He might say something he'd regret. Naturally he wanted her to be content with her role in his life and he was a very generous man. She wore the clothes and the jewelry that he had given her with indifference, shedding them for Jeans and T-shirts the first opportunity she got.

What bothered Troy most of all was the sneaking suspicion that Gabriella was not happy. She didn't brandish that unhappiness, never mentioned it, and didn't mope around in public. Yet he was continually conscious of it. Was she pining away for David Pierce? The very suspicion filled Troy with a murderous tide of hostility. Infuriated by that lack of mental discipline, he used his fierce strength of will to thrust both the name and thought from his mind.

After a silent car ride home he parked the car in their driveway and they both sat in the surrounding silence. "Where were you?"

Gabriella jerked from the raw edge in her voice. "I was having lunch," she said quietly as she picked up the stack of folders in her lap to prepare for her walk up the driveway.

"With who?" he said quietly.

Gabriella was quiet as she thought about telling him the truth, about telling him that in a moment of weakness she had to see David, had to smell him, see if he was as real to her as she remembered. The problem was that she was no more certain of herself now than she had been this morning. Months ago if David had comeback she would have leaped into his embrace, cried a thousand tears and fallen asleep in the nook of his arm. But now, now she wasn't so sure. Nothing was as black and white as it had been months ago.

"With who Gabriella?"

"I was with Isabella," she said quickly.

The car was silent as he felt his stomach fall from his gut and melt into a furious boil of anger. She lied to him. And if she lied to him that meant he knew exactly who she was with. He knew exactly where she was when she missed his call, who she must have been talking to when he was pacing the kitchen in a violent rage over seeing a thousand worst case scenarios run through his mind. Making an effort to move he got out of his car and slammed the door shut with incredible force. Such forced that the car rocked back a little in result.

Gabriella got out from her side when she realized he wasn't coming around to get her door. "Troy," she called out to him as he made his way up the drive. "Troy wait!" he had already unlocked the door and was inside when she came in behind him closing the door and locking it before placing the pile of folders down on the small hall table. "Troy what's wrong?"

"You're lying to me," he said quietly as he stood at the kitchen table. His mind was racing with new images, ones of her rolling around in the bed of another man. He could hear her voice calling his name the images of her willingly accepting him flooded his mind. "You were with him."

Gabriella froze as she stood in the hall staring at Troy from behind, his shoulders were hunched up and tense and his voice was rubbed raw as if he was controlling a temper she'd never see before, and for all she knew she hadn't. "Troy-"

"I told you that if you cheated, you'd lose everything."

"I didn't cheat, we had lunch that was all."

"Then why did you lie!" Troy shouted as he spun around to face her. "Why did you not answer my call, why did you not answer my question about where you were when I asked you the first time?"

Gabriella jumped from the sound of voice as it boomed through the house. "I do not have to ask permission from you on who I choose to eat with." Her voice was softer as she glared at him with the same rising anger that he had as he watched her.

"You do if he's a lover." Troy shot back at her as he took a step towards her. Gabriella took two steps back as she hit the hallway table with the small of her back.

"David is my ex-boyfriend, he is not my current lover."

"You told me that he wanted you back." Troy said lowing his voice an octave as he stared at her. "Why now? What are his intentions? Did you even give thought to the reasons or did you just blindly jump inro his arms without fail?"

"David would never do anything to hurt me. I told him that I was married," Gabriella said hurriedly, "I would never do anything to jeopardize the restaurant or my family."

His blue eyes turned from the boiling pool of anger to a stone cold glass that made her body break out into a cold sweat. "I've heard enough," he said as he walked past her to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she watched him move.

"I'm going to kill him."

Gabriella jumped about a foot off the ground as she raced to the door bushing past him and laying herself against it. "Don't you even dare," she warned with a pointed chin.

"You belong to me and he must be told because obviously this," he said grabbing her right hand indicating to the diamond ring on her finger. "This isn't clear enough."

"This ring means nothing and you know it. These diamonds on my finger are not the equivalent of a dog collar," Gabriella protested as she yanked her hand back from him. "I refused to be treated this way."

"There are many women who would look at that collar with envy."

"It's like being branded by your ownership and I don't care how much money its worth," she spat at him. "You just don't get it, do you? You think that being your playmate is some kind of honor-"

"Move away from the door," Troy instructed.

"No."

Troy used both his hands as he gripped her waist and pulled her from the door only to be met with her resistance to be moved. Gabriella squirmed and flung around violently pushing against him as he dragged her from the doorway. "Why do you have to be such a savage?" she grunted as she pulled away from him.

Troy released her instantly. "Stop playing the victim! I'm getting tired of it. I've given you everything; you have all the freedom you desire and more. My one request is that you stay loyal."

With a final tug away from him he watched as she fell back onto the couch. "At least I've held up my end of the deal."

"And I haven't?" he said caught off guard by her remark.

Gabriella pushed herself up off the couch, "Who did you sell the restaurant to? Taylor told me you didn't own it, in fact she told me you were no longer in charge."

"Of course I sold the restaurant; it's in safe hands until I buy it back." Troy took a step towards her so they were chest to chest. "Do you take me for an idiot?" he said in a low tone as his eyes roamed her features, "The moment that restaurant is in my possession you can file for divorce at any time and take half. At least this way you are mine until I say otherwise."

"Stop saying that like I don't have a choice." Gabriella said raising her hands up into her hair as she moved away from him, she needed space, a moment, something to grip the reality of what he was saying. "The thought never crossed my mind to do anything of the sort." Gabriella felt her heart racing and her body trembling. Being so close without touching him was almost painful, she could barely understand the ways her body betray her. How could she feel this way about him?

"Well then you are a very trusting woman," Troy said in amazement, "You should never trust someone that much." He was letting her go that easy following her into the kitchen he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I have no reason not to trust you." Gabriella turned away from him and placed her hands flat on the counter top.

"Am I supposed to trust you?" Troy asked in a low voice as he lifted his hand to the strap of her dress, "Now that you've lied to me."

Gabriella felt regret seeping into her. "It was only lunch." Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she listened to his breathing as his thumbs gently rubbed her shoulders. She was embarrassed by the thrill the action caused, hopelessly unsure how to behave. Her mind was in turmoil. Everything she had believed she knew about herself was being turned upside down.

"I believe you," Troy said gently as he shifted the strap of her dress so that it was back in place. "It's him I do not trust. You just have this innocents about you, you trust so blindly and you haven't even stopped to question why someone who was so quick to leave you is now trying so hard to force his way back in."

Gabriella shook her head "David is my concern and I trust him. He is harmless and I don't want you to interfere," she said with a sigh hoping that he would drop the entire event. He had been annoyed to find out that she had been with David. Had he been jealous or was he just concerned? Perhaps Troy was not quite as cold and unfeeling as his womanizing reputation. Hadn't he told her that she should be proud of the fact that he wanted her so much? Maybe she was old fashion? Maybe she needed to loosen up a little and stop fretting about the moralities of all this.

"Fine," Troy said softly, "but tomorrow morning we're going down to the dealership."

Gabriella shoulders tenses as she turned around to face him, "I don't want a car. I haven't driven in years."

"Then I'll hire a driver," Troy said stepping away from her as he walked towards the staircase.

"This is just another way for you to watch over me," Gabriella said as she followed him stopping at the foot of the stair case. "It's like being under police surveillance. Next thing you know you're going to have me followed."

"Your safety is my only concern."

"You're not even denying it!" Gabriella watched his retreating from as he made it to the top of the stairs and headed to his office.

"Deal with it," Troy shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into his office.

Gabriella frowned as she crossed her arms. She was furious that the conversation was over. Just like that, he decides what's best. Letting out a frustrated grunt she began to make her way to her bedroom. Locking the door behind her she looked around the room and in a fit of rage and frustration reached for the chair and propped it under the door knob to hold the door in place. She might not be able to resist him but she could damn well stay away from him. Turning around she walked over to Charlie and scooped him out of the bowl to wind up his fin. "Honestly that man is barbaric," she said placing Charlie back in the water. "If he thinks I'm just going to let him buy me a car he's out of his mind."

That night she spent it tossing restlessly in her bed upset and frustrated with herself, with Troy, with David, with her constant staring at the door. Why hadn't he come down? Why hadn't he knocked on the door or attempted to break it down to get to her? Why was she foolishly staring at it waiting for it to happen? Tossing the covers off of her she let out a breath and sat up in her bed. It was almost 3 in the morning. Her stomach tightened with anger and hunger at the same time. In all the activities she'd forgotten that all she had to eat was a piece of toast and a bite of David's dish.

With a sigh she decided to get up from the bed her basket ball shorts and t-shirt were wrinkled and worn from her tossing around and her ponytail which had at one point held tightly was now in a loose droopy mess where her hair had partial escaped the elastic band. Removing the chair she unlocked her bedroom door and came out into the quite living room. There wasn't a sound to be made and all the lights were off, reaching for the light switch she hit it and came to an abrupt halt when she seen Troy with a sandwich half way to his lips.

"Can't sleep?"

Gabriella was quite as she started at him with hesitation. "I didn't hear you come down."

"I didn't want to wake you," Troy said lifting his sandwich he took a bite and began to chew.

Gabriella looked back towards her room behind her then at the Troy was still standing in the kitchen. His reading glasses were on top of his head and he was still in his clothes from earlier. Standing in the kitchen was a more wrinkled version of what she came to expect of her husband. "Have you been in your office all this time?"

"Have you been sleeping in that all this time?" Troy countered as he looked over her pajamas.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What are you eating?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly," he said lifting it for another bite, "I somehow forgot to eat today."

"Don't you mean yesterday?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and came to the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra. Squeezing her arms tighter to her she shifted uncomfortably.

"What brings you to the kitchen at this time?"

"Hungry," she smirked.

Troy held up the last bit of his sandwich, "Want some?"

Gabriella looked at what was left of the sloppy sandwich, "How much Jelly did you put on it?"

"Not all of us are chefs," he said bringing his sandwich back to him and lifting it for a bite.

Gabriella was quiet as she looked around the kitchen and smiled, "Would you like a pizza?"

Troy was quiet for a moment as he thought about her offer, "I guess I could find a takeout menu?"

"Homemade."

Troy let out a sigh as he looked around the kitchen and then back at her, "How?"

Gabriella walked over to the fridge and pulled out a flat sheet of circular shaped dough that was wrapped up with wax paper. When she placed it on the table she turned around to turn on the oven so that it could preheat.

Troy looked at her questioningly, "Do you always keep pizza in the fridge?"

"No," Gabriella said with a small laugh, "I made this yesterday morning, I thought Chad might be hungry when you both arrived and I'd make you a homemade pizza."

"Oh well," Troy paused as he looked at the bland circular shape of dough she laid out on the table. "We don't have to eat it now."

"I can make another," she said waved as she began taking ingredients out of the fridge.

Troy looked at all the contents that she was gathering, he didn't even know he had this much food in his refrigerator, then again he hadn't been paying all that much attention to the kitchen. He was too busy paying attention to his job or walking past it in the dark to get to her bedroom. His eyes followed her as she moved around the kitchen barefoot and so disheveled. She looked comfortable, at home, innocent and amazingly nurturing. In the past he couldn't recall ever describing a woman that way, especially one that he'd have taken to bed.

"What do you like on your pizza?"

The question distracted him, "Cheese, sausage, mushrooms, and green peppers?"

"Ever try bacon?" Gabriella said as she held up a zip lock bag of crushed bacon.

"No but now I'm curious?" he said with a smile as he watched her come over to the table with the last few items. His eyes roamed her features the arch of neck, the dip of her chest without a bra. Her curves were homey and he filled with the intense urge to reach out and touch her. "Tell me," he said pulling back and putting some space between them as he leaned on the other side of the counter. "What made you fall for a guy like David?"

Gabriella looked up at him with puzzled face as she poured a sauce over the dough, "Why do you want to know about that?" she asked lifting a spoon to spread the sauce out over the circular canvas.

"Curious about how someone like you falls for someone so stupid and simple." Troy said pointedly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked up at him with a small twinge of annoyance, "David is not stupid and he's not simple."

"Compared to me he is," Troy offered playfully.

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she shook her head in disbelief, "That ego of yours.." she said as she placed the spoon to the side.

"All confidence," he corrected.

"When was the last time you fell for anyone?"

The smile seemed to dim and Troy felt as if he been dumped in conversational quicksand. He didn't do love, didn't believe in it, didn't go into the building, never mind the living room. Love was a four letter word that had never crossed his lips since childhood and not something he was prepared to talk about.

When he remained quiet Gabriella looked up at him from her task of covering the pizza in shredded mozzarella cheese. "How come you can ask me but I can't ask you?" she prompted in the simmering silence.

"I just don't fall," Troy shrugged.

Gabriella fixed stunned chocolate brown eyes on him to read his expression. "You mean…_ever_?"

"So what?" Troy was suddenly uncomfortable by her compassionate look that implied he must be some kind of emotional cripple.

Gabriella wished she hadn't asked. She felt terribly sad for him and hastened to breach the awkward silence. "My father used to say that it takes all sorts to make the world," She continued brightly. "I suppose that if I'd ever met anyone else worth caring about, I would've have gotten over David. Then again, he would be a hard act to follow. He's very creative with food; he designs lots of erotic dishes and experiments with taste. We have a lot in common," she said the last part a little more flat than she intended. She opened the bag of sliced peppers and began placing them on the pizza.

Was that all she could say about David? That he was nice? She felt a small blush of embarrassment race to her cheeks. Looking back on her relationship with David it had been very bland compared to her relationship with Troy. But under the circumstances anything after Troy would only be boring. She liked the excitement, their conversations, the way he looked at her, the way he knew where to touch her, the constancy of their sexual delight. She knew in the back of her mind that it wouldn't last, that he would only get tired of her soon. Her mind shuttered at the thought of the aftermath of their relationship. How would she take it? Would she spend another five years in celibacy pinning away for a man who ran off?

"Sounds like the real wow factor," Troy said politely.

Her heart shaped face tightened as she looked up at him and then down at the slices of peppers. "David's really special, kind and caring."

_Worth caring about. _Troythought to himself. Although he wasn't looking for love, Troy felt affronted. David was kind, caring and creative. It was not a level playing field. Perhaps David filled in for saints in his spare time. Low and behold he come in second yet again only this time it wasn't to his father or his job but to his wife as well. Troy pushed himself up from the table as he watched her place the sausages randomly on the pizza. Troy decided that pursing the topic any further was beneath his dignity.

Coming around the table he came to stand behind her his arms coming around her waist as he rested his chin in the nook of her shoulder. "How do you always smell so good?" he mumbled as he closed his eyes and let her scent overwhelm him.

"I don't try too," Gabriella smirked as she started spreading out the crushed bacon. He felt too good, holding her this way made her want to lean back into him. Made her want to take in his own good smells and nestle in his arms as if she were home. "Can you put this in the oven please?" she said needing the distance before she did something she might regret.

Troy's laugh was soft as he gave her a soft squeeze and then released her to grab the pizza. Once he put the pizza in the oven he turned around, "How long do we wait?"

"Twenty-five minutes or so," she said leaning over the counter to gather all the ingredients so she could put them away. In the instant she came back from her trip to the fridge his hands were on her waist and he turned her to face him.

"I can work with that," he mumbled before coming down to meet her lips.

Surprise came first, followed by a heady excitement to finally be able to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she welcomed the wild play of lips and tongue. Their bodies molded chest to chest, hip to hip. The bulge of his erection against her belly made her eager to get even closer. To get skin to skin.

"You can really haunt a man's dreams you know that?" he mumbled against her lips as he shifted his hands around her waist for a better grip.

Before Gabriella could respond he lifted her onto counter and she let out a small shriek at the sudden movement. His mouth came in on hers again, as he worked on removing his shirt once it was discarded on the kitchen floor he reached for the hem of her shirt lifting it over her head. Gone was the shyness from before, her modesty to be covered. Now she was eager to touch and be touched, she ran her hands over his chest and taut stomach, enjoying the heat of his smooth skin, but it wasn't enough.

As if reading her mind his hands grabbed her shorts, "Up," he said jerking her so she would lift herself from the counter, "I'm going to throw these damn things in the trash," he said once he got them off of her.

"I love those shorts," she said with a shiver when her bare bum sat on the cold granite counter top.

"They're men's clothing," he said holding them up with a frown. "I want you in something more appealing, something covered in lace and silk," he grinned as he threw the pants across the kitchen and nudged his way between her legs.

Dragging her gaze from his bare chest to his face, she saw the glitter of desire in his eyes as he openly admired her naked body. He looked as if he could devour her in one greedy bite. A thrill raced through her as he tugged her to him, shifting his hand in her hair and bringing their lips together in another deep kiss. His hands cupped her breast squeezing them in his hands. Dipping his head lower he tasted the arch of her neck thoroughly making sure he left nothing unattended as he dipped even lower to her collar bone.

One of his hands swept down her thigh, pulling her leg around his hip. She reveled in the feel of his back muscles moving beneath her hands and the jut of his erection pressing against her stomach. She arched into his palms as he cupped her breast. Lightly pinching her nipples and driving her crazy.

Troy quickly pulled back just a little to unbutton his pants. When he was free from restriction he wasted no time in pricing inside her, plunging deep into the folds that had become his own personal heaven. A little frown puckered her brow and she stopped moving, going still from the shock of his entry. A spear of panic went through him. He didn't want to hurt her; he should have thought better of their positioning, "Are you alright?"

"Don't stop!" she hissed out as she shuttered in the cool air between them.

Troy let out a rumble of a laughter as he dipped in to taste her. Finally she had him completely, gloriously embedded inside her. Her head fell back and she moaned as if she'd swallowed a delicious treat. He stared at her, awed by the sight, not just by her physical beauty, but her open sexuality, her lack of pretension, her eagerness to play. Everything about her drew him to her, made him crave her. The woman he was looking at now was nothing like the woman on that boat who begged for the privilege of keeping her clothes on.

Something clicked inside him, like the final tumbler of a lock that had been steadily falling into place since the moment he'd first met her. And when she tipped her head forward again, opened her eyes, and smiled at him, he knew in one lightning bolt, clarifying moment that he was in love. There was no use in denying it, no use in trying to avoid her, in spending all his time burying himself in his work.

This was it. She was it. He'd found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving. Thunderstruck by the idea he went rigidly still as she moved slight against him moaning, his thoughts scattered, but his body had no trouble staying on track. He hardened even more as he drove into her putting them both on a steady rhythm. What a wild feeling to have joy fill his mind with his body on the verge of exploding. His heart hammered as the pace increased and she arched to catch her breath.

His hands came down her back pressing her to him, obliging she leaned forward to kiss him. He tunneled his hands into her hair, holding her as he took over the kiss pouring every ounce of crazy emotion rushing through him into the dance of lips and tongue. When she started to peak, he used both his hands on her waist holding her still at the edge of the counter while he thrusting himself deep over and over, welcoming a shattering release more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced.

When her mind cleared he was adjusting himself back into his pants and pulling the zipper up. Gabriella took a small leap off of the counter top and her thighs ached with a newfound tenderness she was beginning to enjoy more than she should. Without hesitating she reached for his discarded white work shirt and slipped it on pulling the panels shut a little she buttoned two buttons and looked down to see the fabric stop at her thigh.

"See that I'm perfectly alright with," he said coming over to her to wrap an around her waist. "A man could die from wanting you."

Gabriella hands were flat on his chest as she looked up with him a smirk. "I'm getting the idea," she murmured, "I've just never been one for lingerie."

"Nonsense." His hands griped her bare bottom and she let out a little shriek as she swatted at him playfully.

"Do you ever stop? What are you a little energizer bunny?" Gabriella moved away from him to check the oven.

"There is nothing little about my bunny." Troy said looking in the oven as well although he had no idea what he was looking for. His eyes drifted back to her in nothing but his shirt. He liked it. He liked it a lot. "I really like you."

Gabriella looked at him a little puzzled, "Thank you?" she said a little unsure what to say, "When you're not being a control freak I like really you too."

Deciding to change the topic of conversation Troy looked away from her as he reached for two wine glasses from the cabinet. "So I've seen the designs for the restaurant. I'm impressed it looks very intimate."

Gabriella closed the oven and watched as he went into the fridge for a bottle of wine. "I think the best experiences of food happen in an intimate setting," she said removing the band from her hair and combing her fingers through her hair.

"I like it," he said as he begun to uncork the wine, "Surely San Juan is not suited for something so elegant?"

Gabriella pause as she thought about the name of the restaurant, Guilt began to consume her. "No, I guess it doesn't."

"So change it."

Gabriella jerked as she gathered her hair up again this time beginning to braid it along the side. "I hadn't thought about changing the name."

"Why not after all we're going this far, it would be a shame to have to stop now." Troy began to pour the wine stopping at half a glass for both.

"I wouldn't know what to change it too," Gabriella said trying up the end of the braid, "It feels like I'm erasing everything my father built."

"Must feel amazing," Troy said handing her a glass.

"No it feels like I'm stabbing a knife in his back." Gabriella said taking the glass and staring at its contents. "My father was a good man who made an honest living and took care of his family who am I to be the one that wipes him away."

"You're not wiping him away," Troy said puzzled by her concerns, "This is your dream, you wanted a restaurant of your own, you went to school for this, you have been slaving away in that kitchen every day for the past five years leading to this moment."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she put the glass down, "Yeah well this moment stinks."

"Well what can I do to make you feel at ease," Troy said bringing his glass to his lips. He watched intently as Gabriella crossed her arms as she rested her hip on the counter. The action made her breast squeeze together, which displayed beautifully since she hadn't buttoned the top buttons of the shirt. Troy stifled a groan, "Do you any idea how much of a siren you are?"

"What?" Gabriella said caught off guard as she looked at him oddly.

Troy smiled as he watched her look at him with mild confusion, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," he said with a naughty grin, "You seem to bring the teenager out in me."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella stopped as she extended her arms down pulling the ends of his shirt down as much as she could, "I'm not trying to."

"Don't apologize." Troy came up to her and lifted her wine glass from the counter, "Not thirsty?"

"Too much wine makes me giddy," she murmured looking at the wine in the glass.

"So," Troy said with a wicked grin, "Nothing is going to happen while you're here with me, don't be so afraid to indulge."

Gabriella took her glass from his hands and as if he had commanded her to, she took a long sip. The cool taste quenching her thirst and making a warm after tingle settle in her blood stream. His blue eyes watched her with amusement. "Have you always felt so entitled to indulge?" she asked.

"Not quite," Troy said lifting his own glass for a sip, she watched his Adam's apple move the muscle there shifted with such grace calling to her. She wanted to taste the wine off his skin, wanted to pour it over his bare chest and taste the sizzle it would leave in its path. "I'm a rich man, but I didn't get this far by indulging," he said.

"You've been through your fair share of woman," Gabriella raised a brow as she looked back up into his eyes. "The paper trail behind your name is almost endless."

"I like sex," Troy said smoothly, "I just never enjoyed a partner as much as I enjoy you."

"And what about now, am I the only one?" Gabriella said stunned by how much she wanted to be his only one.

"Yes," he answered watching her over his glass.

Gabriella smiled timidly as this piece of information seemed like a prized possession.

"Does it make you happy that I essentially belong to you?" Troy asked before placing his glass down on the counter beside hers.

"It does actually," she said not able to hide a small smile, there were parts of him, times like this where she felt as if she held all the power, where she felt an odd comfortable feeling of safety overwhelm her.

"Good," he said slinking a hand around her waist and tugging her to him so they were hip to hip. "I'd like to revisit my offer from before."

Gabriella froze from the awareness of his proximity and from the tone in his voice, "What offer?"

"An actual marriage," he said off handedly, "Things have been slow lately but there bound to pick up, we'll have company more often, more nights out, I can give you a lot of things other men can't."

Gabriella was still at his side as she glanced up at him, he looked so casual, as if he had just offered to run to the store and get a gallon of milk. "Troy, just a few hours ago we were fighting about David."

"And just a few minutes ago I believe we were making up, were we not?"

Gabriella pushed away from him quickly needing the space between them to clear her mind. "We don't think the same," deciding to distract herself she bent to check the pizza.

"I wouldn't want you if you were anything like me," he countered as he watched her avoid him.

Gabriella let out a huff as she brushed some hair away from her face. "Why do you even want me at all?"

"Because I like you,"

He _liked_ her. "Well I need a little more than that Troy." They were both quite and she could barely believe she said it.

"How much more?" Troy asked finally.

Gabriella reached for the oven mitts and shook her head as she opened the oven door and pulled out the warm roasted pizza and placed it on the stove top. Once she closed the oven and turned it off she let out a sigh, "I want more than you're willing to give Troy. It's almost impossible for me to know what I feel or what I want from you. I've spent so much time forcing myself to hate you. I don't know, I can't help but think that you've gotten everything from me that you wanted, even when I didn't want to give it. Maybe you just don't get everything you want Troy."

Troy was quite as he watched her with a cautious glaze, "I'm sorry you feel that way, I never meant to-"

"To what?" Gabriella turned around to cut him off, "to make me want you, to make me need you, to make a fool of me, to use me, to what?"

"My intentions were to never make a fool of you," Troy said not able to hide the hurt in his voice that she would even think that of him. "I wanted you from the first time I saw you, it was like I knew you belonged to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don't lose you."

"Then spend the night with me," Gabriella said turning around to face him.

Troy was quiet as he looked at her with deep thought, "Is that your only concern?" he asked watching her carefully.

Gabriella shrugged slowly as she watched him, "I want to feel …wanted," she mumbled the last word feeling foolish for saying it out loud.

Troy grin as he moved towards her with small smile, "All you have to do is ask," he said gently placing his hands on her hips.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was disoriented by her surroundings. The bed sheets smelled like fresh linen, looking up she took in the frame of the four poster bed that looked hand carved. She had never been in his bedroom before. There was a stream of sun coming in from the curtain and she looked up at the clock on the night stand. It was only half past six, letting out sigh she shifted and felt the weight of his arm around her as it rested on her hip. Her back was against him and she could feel his solid form there and all her insides sprang to live.

Reaching a hand up to her hair she did her best to tame the wild curls that had come away from the braid. Instantly she began feeling her face, wiping any drool that might be there. She'd seen the women that emerged from his bed; they were flawless even in the mist of their walk of shame. She looked nothing like those women; she was bond to look groggy and worn. What about her breath reaching a hand up, she blew into her palm and was greeted by the warm smell of stale pizza and musky copper.

"Well that was brave."

His voice frightens her stiff and she quickly brought the covers up to her chin to hide her lack of clothing. "Hi,"

"Good morning," he said warmly pulling her closer to him.

Gabriella smirked, "For someone who sleeps alone, you're very clingy."

Troy chuckled as he pressed his erection against her backside, "I'll admit, sharing a bed does have its plus side."

Gabriella shifted a little and squirmed against him, "you can't be serious," she said quietly as she moved to pull away from him. Sitting up she still held the blanket to her as she shifted from his grasp and that was when she noticed the mirrors. Looking up and straight ahead she noticed a wall of mirrors on the opposite wall to the bed. At first the idea of a wall of mirrors stuck her as odd for a man to have and then as she looked back at the reflecting image of them both in his bed she felt a rush of heat flooding to her cheeks. The things that mirror must have seen. "Oh my," she whispered bringing a hand up to quickly silence herself.

Troy laugh quietly to himself almost sounding pleased as he sat up to sit beside her. "Do you like the mirrors?" he said in a husky whisper as he leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"Why do you have them?" she asked with a gasp as the feel of his lips on her bare shoulder made her entire body burn. His reflection was flawless, his bare chest was bronzed, he had the slightest bit of razor stubble that she could feel there, and the simple contact sent a shudder of desire through her. He looked different, he looked more real. Her imagination was fleeting away from her quickly with the ideas of what that mirror was used for. She almost felt foolish to ask the question in the first place.

"Because they're fun," he murmured brushing her hair back over her shoulder and placing another kiss there.

Gabriella swallowed as she looked at their reflection, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were beginning to glaze over like burning coals she'd never seen before. Was that what she looked like when he touched her? "They're so big," she said faintly able to hear herself speak as she was entranced by his closeness and his reflection as he gently reached up to pry the blanket from her finger.

"All the better to see yourself," he whispered pulling the covers away from her. There was a gasp from her lips as he pushed it away revealing themselves to the mirror. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about your body. What can I do to fix that?"

Gabriella closed her mouth as she swallowed hard and looked at his muscles in the mirror, "Perhaps you could stop being so damn sexy?" she said before she realized she said it out loud.

Her comment caught him off guard, and he laughed. "I'm afraid not."

"Then I don't know what to do," she said unable to take her eyes off his reflection. Her glaze lingered on his mouth for a moment too long and he understood exactly where she was coming from. Moving away from her he moved over to the other side of the bed to reach for a condom from the night stand.

"Troy I have morning breath," she said quickly as the brief lost of contact put some common sense back into her and she began moving forward for the blanket again.

"Oh no you don't," he said catching her by the waist her naked body and pulling her into his lap. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to face him and moved closer to her lips hovering over them. "I don't care if you've eaten an entire tub of liver and onions. Kiss me."

Gabriella squirmed at the demand in his voice he was serious; when she didn't comply he pulled her to him and kissed her for all she was worth. Her insides turned to liquid, and she molded herself to him, desperate to feel every bit of him at the same time. Their kiss turned into frenzy and he hurried to put the condom on. Gabriella was almost breathless as she watched him, she wasn't sure what to do and before she could figure it out he was up on his knees and he grabbed her and turned her around.

Gabriella's eyes opened wide as she looked at the mirror in front of them, at her reflection as she stood there on her hands and knees with him behind her. His lips pulled up with that deliriously mouthwatering smile as he placed his hands on her hips. He mounted her like an animal, she could see it all and image of it was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen, his stiff erection pushing into her, their bodies locked together, his arms holding her hips tightly as he began pumping his hips.

Her body was wet and ready, with just that one kiss, that instant contact, and she arched her back and felt him stretching her, touching places inside her that ached to be touched. Her reflection was wild and passionate as she watched his face contort in the pleasure that she was giving him. His lips were parted and his breathing was heavy and as if he was aware that she was watching him he opened his eyes and the crashing waves of blue meet her brown eyes in their reflection. "Do you see how exotic you look?" he spoke in a harsh tone as he pushed inside her. "Do you see how much you turn me on?"

Gabriella looked at her own reflection, she was charged with a sexual force that crackled through her like lighting striking her core and making her moan in delicious delight. Her hair was wild and almost free from her braid, her breasts were fuller, her skin glistened with a silky glow of lust and pleasure.

She braced her knees against the bed and held on to the covers for support, clenching them between her hands as he grasped her by the waist and shoulder, pounding her harder and harder almost violent in his desire. In the past she hated such aggressive lovemaking, had never been turn on by the violent nature but with him it only felt good. It felt right. She knew he wasn't a violent lover. She knew he was only feeling what she felt, an unstoppable need to ease the aching. He was building fast towards release, and, she too, could feel her body tensing, ready. She watched him in the mirror, savoring the sight of his strong body claiming hers.

Troy, his hands shaking now with the nearness of his orgasm, grasp her breasts and leaned over close to kiss her neck. A moment later he was crying out, grasping against her skin, and the intensity of it gave her the final bit of stimulation to lose herself to her own orgasm.

She bucked against him and uttered a string of curses and gasps of pleasure as wave after wave of sweet tension washed through her. A moment later she felt giddy with accomplishment. She almost giggled out loud from the sheer excitement that rumbled through her.

Later that day, Gabriella stood quietly as she watched the group of men as they hung the lights to the ceiling. The painting had happened yesterday after they left the restaurant. The crew hired to work really went so above and beyond that she felt like she could hardly recognize the place. She was in love with the deep red walls highlighted with the light soft tan color painted on the trimming. There was so much to look at, her eyes could barely keep still. This was happening, her dreams were coming to life. Placing a hand over her mouth she looked down at the hardwood floors, she wished her father was here to see this.

"Did you see the restrooms," Taylor said looking back in the direction she just came, "This place has done such a 180 in the last two weeks I can hardly believe it."

"Me either," Gabriella said turning to face her general manger. When they came in this morning a little after eight Taylor had already been here directing people through the place as they began setting up for the office which was now located upstairs where they use to keep storage. "So," Gabriella said not really sure what say or if she should say anything at all. After an awkward moment or two Gabriella decided to continue, "Are you married?"

"Nope," Taylor said looking down at her clipboard. Gabriella had come to accept that all three times she met Taylor she had a clipboard resting on her hip in one arm and pen in her free hand. "I'm new here, haven't really dipped into the dating scene yet."

Gabriella nodded, "Where are you coming from?"

"North Carolina," she said with a small smile as she looked over at Gabriella.

"What made you come all the way to Albuquerque?"

"Needed a new start," Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "I went to school for Business and when I got here there was a flyer at the coffee shop for a job as General Manger, I waited a lot of tables through college. Worked the register, did some General Manger training."

"Lucky us," Gabriella said crossing her arms, she was wearing an old college t-shirt and wore jeans. The majority of the work being done to the restaurant would come to an end after today. She was already anxious and nervous. This morning over toast Troy asked her again about name for the restaurant and she was paralyzed with fear. She had no idea what to do, she needed to talk to her mother and Isabella as soon as possible. If Isabella was even talking to her, she hadn't had the chance to address their sparing match from yesterday. Twisting her hands she stared off into the distance lost in a list of things she had to get done.

"Relax," Troy said from behind as he placed his hands on her hips.

Gabriella jerked a little from the shock of his solid body standing behind her. He was dressed in a grey shirt and blue jeans, she hardly recognized him when he came down the stairs this morning. They hardly left the house this morning if it hadn't been for the call from Margret to remind Troy of his schedule they would have ended up back upstairs in front of that mirror. Her insides shivered with delight as she remembered the mirror.

"How long have you two been married?" Taylor asked with a warm smile.

"Almost 5 months I think," Gabriella said not really sure because it seemed like so much longer than that. Troy chin rested in the nook of her neck as he dipped low to place a small kiss on her shoulder.

"You guys are too cute," Taylor said a little amused, "I figured two or three years tops."

"Hey, watch it with that turn," Troy gave her a tight squeeze before leaving her side walking over towards the two men who were maneuvering a large box through the kitchen's wide doorway. The double doors had yet to be installed.

Gabriella smiled warmly and then turned to look back at Taylor, "Why do you say that?"

Taylor shrugged, "You're both so relaxed, happy, and just content." Taylor smiled warmly. "It's like you both just know each other so well."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, well they knew each other in one way. Gabriella watched as Troy directed the men through the door way. She found herself wondering about all the things she didn't know about him. About his favorite foods, favorite movies, did he even watch television? Gabriella seen one in the living room but she couldn't recall ever seeing him watching it. What about books? Did he read? She thought about his reading glasses and a smirk came to her lips. There was so much she wanted to know.

"Well you're a very lucky woman, you guys make an adorable couple."

"Thank you," she said crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the men come down from the ladder to look up at the lights they had just hung up.

"Do you have any idea what the new owner is like?"

Gabriella smirked as she looked over at Taylor, "He's an old friend of my husbands." Her husband she thought to herself with a smug comfort. Turning back where he was standing she watched as he stood there staring at her. If only she knew what her husband was thinking?

Gabriella let out a sigh, as she turned back to the crew working on another light fixture she felt a tightness in her throat and a dull pain settled in her chest and she looked around at the equipment still pack away in boxes that they were moving into the kitchen for assembly. She felt absolutely terrified by all the changes and yet excited at the same time.

"Oh my god," Isabella's voice brought her slamming into the present as she watched Isabella and her mother walking into the restaurant.

The hairs on the back of her neck came to a standing salute as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. She was filled with a panic and cold sweat that sweep through her like ice had been injected straight into her veins.

"The red is very nice," her mother said once they were closer.

Isabella looked around the restaurant quietly taking it all in. She didn't even look Gabriella in the eyes, let alone acknowledge that she was there. Looking back over in Troy direction she raised her eye brows as he looked at her questioningly.

Sensing her urgency and panic Troy took a deep breath and began to head over not sure what he was about to walk into. The Montez women had taken him by surprise, never a boring moment. Knowing what he knew now about them it was easier to brace himself for the unknown.

"Troy," Maria smiled brightly as she reached up and grabbed his cheeks, "How is my handsome boy?"

Troy smirked, "I'm fine Maria," he said placing his hands on hers.

With a smile she turned to Gabriella, "You're glowing, are you pregnant?"

"Mom," Gabriella chirped as she looked over at Taylor who was still standing beside her with the clipboard.

"Still practicing," Troy inserted as he grabbed Gabriella hand and pulled her close into the nook of his side where she fit perfectly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Isabella said rolling her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Troy stiffened instantly and Gabriella raised a brow in his direction as he watched Isabella with intensity she'd never seen before.

"I'm fine," she said quietly looking around at everyone, her smirk vanished and she brought her arms up to cover her chest as she looked at him with a tight smile.

Troy relaxed beside her and Gabriella felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly. Just as Gabriella was about to ask Maria place a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Moving past them all she began walking towards the kitchen and coming to a standstill at the double steel doors that rested against the wall. "These are nice,"

Troy raised a brow he looked back between Gabriella and Isabella, "Door really? She impressed by the doors?"

Isabella let out a laugh as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Gabriella despite her efforts let a chuckle slip and watched as Isabella walked over to her mother, "Mom that's a door."

Troy moved to follow but Gabriella tugged him back, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Troy asked looking down at Gabriella with a puzzled expression. "You and Isabella."

"There is nothing to worry about," he said calmly as he looked over at Taylor who decided to busy herself with her phone as she moved away from them.

"But there's something?" Gabriella said in a low tone.

"There's nothing," Troy said bringing a hand up to rub his neck.

"Don't lie to me," Gabriella pointed a finger up at him and her lips got smaller as she pressed them into a thin line. "I can tell you are."

"Then punish me later, but for now I promised I wouldn't say anything and I want to respect that," he smirked playfully. Before she could respond he was already making his way towards the kitchen. Narrowing her eyes she watched him disappear behind the entryway to the kitchen, no doubt giving them the grand tour of her new kitchen, the one that Troy had made bigger by removing the back room and having the walk in expanded. So much had been done in that week she spent away from the restaurant.

More men came in carrying speaker and wires that would be installed in the corners of the restaurant nestled away for a quality of music that would stream throughout. Moving out of their way she nodded and pointed to the four corners, "Can you run the wires under the trim?"

"Thought I'd find you here,"

Gabriella jerked and turned to see David coming from the front doors, his eyes scanning the restaurant. "What are you doing here?"

"Yesterday didn't really end the way I thought it would?"

"David you can't be here right now," Gabriella stepped forward in an effort to push him towards the front door and back outside.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" David said looking up at the workers then at Taylor who was looking between them suspiciously.

"No." Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, "You shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah well," David ran a hand through his hair he nervous eyes looked over to Taylor one more time then back to Gabriella, "I'm here."

"There shouldn't be anyone in the upstairs office anymore?" Taylor offered.

Gabriella would give anything for a cigarette right about now, her insides were begging for release. The sounds of noises in the kitchen made her jerk and she brought her hand up to her lips. "Damn it David," she said in harsh whisper as she turned back to face him. Grabbing his hand she dragged him towards the back alley propping the back door open with a can of left over paint. Standing on it she reached up into the small window above the door for her secret stash and when she found it she shuddered in a mouthwatering delight. "Oh thank god they're still here,"

"Still smoking?" David said shifting awkwardly as he watched her come down and open the pack to pluck out a cigarette.

"Don't judge me," Gabriella said with a raised brow as she placed the stick between her lips and held up the lighter.

"Gabriella I was out of line yesterday, I don't know what came over me and looking back on it I feel foolish."

"Look," Gabriella said pulling the cigarette from her lips. "If you're here to apologize, then I accept. It takes two to tango and I should have known better then to show up in the first place." Letting out long blow of smoke she looked backside to make sure the coast was still clear.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to read her concern.

"My husband is here, and he doesn't like you very much," she said tucking a hand under her elbow and bringing the cigarette to her lips again. "Not that I blame him, given the situation I'd want your head on a platter myself."

"Gabs," he said taking a step forward, "There is something I need to tell you,"

She could her them in the kitchen talking, looking at the walk in, her mother sounded impressed and in awe. "Look," Gabriella said with a sigh as she release another long pull of smoke, "can this wait? You know until maybe later tonight or something I have a lot to do and if Troy sees you here it'll be an argument I don't want to have."

"Is he hurting you?" David asked as concern shot up inside him.

Gabriella jerked at the accusation, "What?!" Gabriella waved away some of the linger smoke and then took another puff, "No Troy would never hurt me."

"Gabriella I don't want to be the kind person you can't come and talk to when something is bothering you." David said reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. The touch felt more like an irritation all she could feel was the coldness of the impression from his touch. It was like being with Troy made every other man's touch nonexistent.

"I'm married David," Gabriella said with a small hesitation as she continued to stare at his touch. "It's just that we have a history and it's disrespectful to Troy."

"So we can't even be friends?"

Gabriella let out another cloud of smoke as she brought the cigarette to her lips and then inhaled again. She listened to the laughter inside the kitchen behind her, "We can be friends, but there has to be boundaries."

"Gabs-"

"David please, I need you to go," Gabriella said urging him to move, she didn't want to sound so mean and thoughtless but the idea of Troy finding him back here was terrifying. "We can talk later tonight just not right now, please, can it wait?"

David frowned as he hesitated before shrugging his shoulders, "I guess it can."

"Thank you, now scoot," she said in a hushing voice as he began walking down the alley. Her shoulders fell and she brought the cigarette up to her lips for a much needed inhale. For a moment the world was quite and she thought about all the parts and pieces of the last few months of her life.

"You know, I can think of so many things I'd love to see you do with that mouth that do not include this," his fingers plucked the cigarette from her lips and flicked it across the alley so that it landed in a puddle.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she watch her cigarette float in the muddy stenches of the sewer drain. The ambers went out and left a sizzle of smoke wafting through the air in its wake. "I don't always smoke."

"Thank god," Troy said pulling a pack of gum from his pocket and handed it to her. "Why did you even start such a god awful habit in the first place?"

"I don't know, lots of people in college did it, it just sort of became a habit, not proud of it." Gabriella took the gum from him with a smirk, "What about you sir-sex-a lot? Why so much sex?"

"Why not? it's healthy," Troy said as he watched her slowly bring the piece of gum to her lips. "Are you complaining?"

"No," she said before taking the gum between her teeth slowly and beginning to chew. Her body might complain from all the sore and tenderness she felt but she wouldn't dare tell him that. "What's the big secret between you and my sister?"

"Have you given any thought to changing the name?" He asked as he watched her lips move slowly with each chew.

"No."

"I have to go get Chad from the airport soon," Troy said looking at his watch. "Then go back to the office for a meeting."

"Why do you work for your father?"

Troy let out a low sigh as he rolled his eyes, "So curious Gabriella," he teased with a small annoyance.

"You own 15 companies, you're a smart man, why not do something on your own?" She said with a raised brow, "It can't possibly be the money and I've seen you talk about the office. You hate it."

"Because my father wants me to work for him," he said coolly

"I think your father will survive," Gabriella said reaching to brush some lint from his shirt. "I'm more than sure Margret will follow you and you'll have the support of your friends," Gabriella voice dropped on that last word. "Do you have friends?"

Troy raised a brow as he watched her closely, "I have a friend," he said looking at her and then back side, "I've never been one to value friendship."

"Don't you think it's time you start?" Gabriella said with a smile as she leaned against the door frame. "I mean life can be a little boring if you're dead set on facing it alone."

"I'm not alone," Troy said bringing a hand up to touch the tips of her pigtail, "These are cute, I getting an idea of things I'd like to use them for later."

Gabriella felt a flush of heat spread over her face as she looked down at his finger tips, "Troy," she said looking up to see him leaning his one arm above her head on the door frame.

"Yes," he said coming closer to her and using a hand to touch the side of her face gently.

"What's going on between you and my sister?" she said under hooded eyes.

Troy lips pulled into a small smirk as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Cutting any chances she'd have of getting any information from him. Her mind was already fading away as he used his powers of persuasion to give her new things to think about.


	17. Chapter 17

Sharpay sat at the doctor's office patiently waiting for her name to be called. Quietly she tapped her manicured finger nail against the cover of the latest cosmopolitan magazine as she watched the coming and goings of the office. With a sigh she looked down at her phone and slid through the pictures she was looking at.

"Is there anything we should be doing for her?" Troy voice instantly filtered in from one of the halls and Sharpay looked up with curiosity as she leaned over the edge of her seat to see. Troy was standing in the doorway speaking with a doctor, his arms crossed as listened intently to the doctor's instructions.

"Just make sure she starts taking the prenatal vitamins and that she makes her next check up," the doctor said adjusting his glasses. "A healthy lifestyle is always important, but when you're living for two, it's that much more vital. Make sure she's getting enough folic acid, eating a healthy pregnancy diet, maybe consider a pregnancy-friendly exercise routine, and she's going to need plenty of sleep. Not every pregnancy symptom will happen to every woman, but educating yourself ahead of time can prevent you from being blindsided. She might experience nausea and vomiting, jaw-dropping fatigue, odd food cravings, sore breasts, and maddeningly frequent bathroom trips. And those are just the more common complaints." The doctor chuckled with amusement.

Sharpay almost jumped from her seat her excitement overflowing about the news. Gabriella was pregnant, a baby was soon to enter the Bolton family and she be an aunt. She watched as Troy nodded along with everything the doctor was telling him and tuck back into her hiding spot when he turned to looked down the hall. Another shiver of excitement ran through her.

"Thanks Doctor," Troy shook the doctors hand and watched as he walked away. Turning back into the room he let out a sigh, "Well you heard what the doctor said." He watched her closely as she sat there almost in daze lost in another world not even present as she stared at the paperwork in her hands. Above everything else she just looked petrified. Bending down he came to her eye level and placed a hand on hers. "Isabella?"

Her brown eyes shifted as she looked at him with worrisome eyes, "What am I going to do?" she asked him quietly. "I can't have this baby?"

"Think about what you're saying," Troy advised, "ultimately this is your decision but I think you sleep on it for a few days before reaching for that option."

Isabella's eyes watered as she chewed on her bottom lips. Her features reminded him so much of Gabriella and he felt a ping in his chest, the same need and desire to protect her that he felt for his wife. The Montez women seemed to be having that affect on him and no matter how much he tried to distance himself he was beginning to care a lot more than he should for a family that was only his temporally.

"How am I going to tell her," Isabella said with a shaky voice, "How am I going to look her in face and tell her what we did."

"It's alright." Troy's hand rubbed hers gently in comforting motion. "Gabriella will understand." Or at least he prayed that she would. At this point she was already suspicious of something having to do with Isabella, surly hiding this from his wife was not going to be easy. "You did the right thing by coming to me; we'll get this sorted out."

"I just want to go home."

"I'll take you," Troy reached for her hand and helped her from the seat. Gathering their things they slowly made their way from the doctor's office.

Sharpay causally held up the cosmopolitan magazine rereading the same line for the fifth time when she heard his voice coming down the hall asking if she were hungry. Sharpay's eyes looked up just in time to see Troy walking past the front desk with his hand on the small of Isabella's backside. Quickly picking the magazine up she hid her face and listened as they stopped by the front desk to check out.

"I hope your visit was well Mr. Bolton." The woman at the receptions said politely.

"It was, can we schedule another appointment with Doctor Rigdon?"

"Of course, how far along is she?"

"Seven weeks?" Troy asked with concern.

"Yeah," Isabella's voice was solemn as she confirmed.

"Well then we'll see you next month about the same time," the woman said with a chipper voice.

Sharpay listened as they mumbled the rest of the information and said their goodbyes. As soon as they were gone Sharpay let the magazine fall to her lap as she let her lips fall into a disappointed frown. She knew he was going to fuck this up. Tossing the magazine onto the coffee table she brought out her phone and quickly brought Gabriella up on her contracts list.

"Hey, Gabriella how are you holding up?"

"_Alright I guess. Could be better, But I can't complain."_

"That's my girl," Sharpay said with a small smile. "Hey I was wondering if you not doing anything this evening how about you and Troy come over for dinner. Mom is dying to test out this new carter she found."

"_Sure, I don't see why not. I'll just ask Troy about it when he gets home."_

"Where is that pesky little older brother of mine?" Sharpay asked with a raised brow.

"_He went into the office, anything I can help you with?"_

"No that's fine just wondering what he's been up to these days," she said looking at her nails with a new found interest. "How's your family by the way, I haven't heard much about your little sister what was her name again?"

"_Isabella," there was a pause on the line, "We're not really getting along at the moment. It's been a challenge seeing eye to eye with the restaurant and now all the changes." There was another pause. "She hiding something from me I just wish I knew what it was." _

"Siblings can do the craziest things sometimes, believe it or not I know just how you feel." Sharpay comfortingly as she thought about Troy and Isabella. "Look I'm at the doctor's office but I'll tell you want tonight me and you can crack open a bottle of Champaign and talk about it."

"_Thanks Sharpay, I'm happy I have at least someone I can talk to about this stuff."_

"What are sister in-laws for?"

Later that evening Gabriella stood at the kitchen table dicing her peppers, she was making a salad for dinner with her in-laws. She wasn't too sure about protocol when it came to her in-laws and homemade food but she was hard at work anyway.

It seemed like forever since the last time she played with food, since the last time she cooked just to cook a meal. Listening to the music play softly she busied herself around the kitchen, the restaurant was setting up when she left them an hour ago and she was almost itching to be back behind the stove. Two weeks was two weeks to long as far as she was concerned. Walking over to the frying pan she moved the chicken around listening to the sizzle it made against the skillet. The smell was wafting up and she was lost in the peppers and garlic of the dish.

When the door opened she turned to see Troy walking in with his over shoulder messenger bag brief case at his side, along with a dainty pink bag in one hand and a manila folder in his mouth. He let out groan as he turned around to lock the door behind him. Removing the manila folder from his lips he smiled at her. "I'm going to have to start jogging again, aren't I?"

Gabriella smirked as she moved over to the counter to see him better as he place his briefcase on the floor. "Where were you?"

Troy raised a brow as he began making his way towards her, "Careful there Gabs, you almost sound like a wife," he teased as he placed the pink bag on the counter next to the manila folder.

"No, a wife would have called you and demanded that you come home at once because a Sunday is no place for a man at the office this late," she said glancing at the time. "It's almost seven."

"I know," he said moving to come around the counter towards the fridge, "Unfortunately I wasn't at the office, I was with a client."

"Oh," Gabriella said tipping the pink bag in curiosity, looking into it she reached inside and pulled out the pink corset. Like a shot from the past she jerked a little as she held it up. It was the same one from that day she went shopping with Sharpay. "What is this?" leaning back he was there and the shock of his solid form being so close made her body tense.

"I had a meeting with Leila, she runs the store, said you eyeing it the other day," Troy mumbled as he came in closer pressing his lips against her the nook in her neck. "I want you to wear tonight."

Gabriella gasps as she looked at the fabric in her fingers, "Were going over to your parent's house for dinner," she announced, "Maybe some other time?" she quickly put the device in bag hoping he wouldn't notice the tremble in her fingers.

"Do we have too?" Troy said with an undertone in his voice that came off as annoyance. He pulled away from her and she instantly missed his touch.

"Sharpay invited us," she said turning around to face him, "I thought you'd be happy to see your family?"

"Yeah well, I'm not." Troy said bring hand to shift it through his hair. "I'm in no mood to be picked on, teased, or questioned this evening."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" Gabriella said with a small smile, "I mean the restaurant is coming all great and your business plans are being carried out."

"No there not," Troy let out a sigh as he moved away from her towards the opposite counter where he leaned against it. "I sold the restaurant remember?" he said for a beer he must have removed earlier from the fridge. "I failed to meet the deadline, I cost the company money and wasted everyone's time."

Gabriella was quiet as she watched him twist off the cap and chuck into the trash can. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, the project is no longer considered to be mine anyway, Ryan brought in this client," Troy said shaking his head. "Mr. Figueroa, the same man who was going to try to buy your restaurant, before I interfered."

"What about all your plans for the companies' development towards rehabilitations of smaller companies and neighborhoods?"

"What about it?" Troy said with a shrug, "All my hard work is just being regurgitated and twisted to fit bigger companies and drive out smaller neighborhoods. I mean I should have known better of course because it's Ryan the golden child so whatever he says is a million dollar idea."

"Troy, you're father isn't like that." Gabriella frowned as she tried to understand all this information. "Troy I didn't know you were having problems at work," Gabriella said quietly as she watched him drown half the beer. "Why didn't you tell me things were going badly?" This was her fault, she was the one who dragged her feet with the change, she was the one who wasted everyone time and money and now she felt like a complete and total spoil brat.

"Because it's not your problem it's mine," he said softly. "Coming in second is a lifestyle choice for me. After all it's probably karma for all my asshole behaviors."

Gabriella raised a brow, "Do you think you're a bad guy?"

"I don't think, I know I am and so do you. After all your only here because I have the restaurant but that's going to change soon." Troy said pushing himself off the counter, "The restaurant is yours, if all the paper work is correct I just need your signature on the dotted line."

"But what about you're terms? What about your dads company, I thought you wanted to make this work long term?" Gabriella stopped herself before she got to the part when she asked what if she didn't want to leave yet.

Troy was quite as he looked down at the beer in his hands. "There are more important things to take care of now," he said walking over to where the Manila envelope was. "I'll be up in my office if you need me."

Gabriella eyed him cautiously, "What about dinner?"

"Feel free to join them, they like you. Just tell them I'm at the office," he said with a shrug.

"Troy are you made at me?" Gabriella asked watching him begin to walk away.

Troy lifted the Manila folder only to put it back down, "No."

"You sound so …"

"Yeah well what can I say, the days been sobering," Troy said lifting the Manila folder, "Besides wasn't it you who said that just because I'm quite doesn't mean I'm upset?"

"Yeah but," Gabriella shrugged as she shifted her weight, "Don't you want to eat together or talk?"

Troy let out a sigh, "I'd love to, but work must come first," he said with a nod.

Gabriella watched as he began up the stairs with his folder and beer. Her eyes narrowed as she placed a hand on her hip. Looking back at the kitchen she let out a sigh tipping the bag again she peeked inside and then smirked.

Troy sat in his office reading his computer screen and then looking back at the paperwork on his desk. Pushing his glasses up his nose he reached for the paper work and lifted it so he could read through the document clause one more time. He'd been working on this for what seemed hours but he check the clock it had been only one. Putting the paperwork down he lifted his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Troy moved his mouse to the bottom of the screen closing all of the windows and looking at his desktop background. It was a picture of Gabriella. His wife. On this occasion she was down at the beach on their trip dressed in a lemon sun dress, she looked delectable. She was moving shells around with her foot unaware that he had taken the picture, unaware of her simple yet alluring pull she had on him. His mouth compressed into a frown. She was solid gold.

"_So why don't you just tell her?"_

"_Because that would devastate her," Troy said with his eyes on the road._

_Chad brought a hand up through his hair. "You should have told her, now she going to feel like an idiot." _

_Troy frowned as he exited the airport parking lot. "I really like her," Troy said with a tight frown, "More than I expected to."_

"_Then tell her," Chad said with a shrugged, "Troy if she been around this long she obviously has some kind of feeling for you because I would've left your ass a long time ago."_

"_Gee, thanks." Troy let out a sigh as he merged onto the highway. "It's just that this restaurant is so important to her it's hard to make out what she really wants."_

"_Then give it to her." _

"_Just like that? Throw everything down the drain?" Troy sputtered. _

"_Yes because you love her and if you want to find out if this girl has any feelings for you give her the restaurant and let her make the decision if she stays or goes, you can't control everyone Troy."_

_Troy kept his hands on the steering wheel, "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"_

_Chad was quite for a while as they drove down the interstate. "I think she'll love you."_

Gabriella Marie Bolton was his. But sometimes like now, when the quiet put him into a more contemplative mood. Troy was seriously spooked by what he did to Gabriella. Once or twice he had endeavored to get himself to the point of discussing his attitude to her when they first met, but he had not known what he could possibly say. He knew that what he had done was unpardonable and he was just as aware that she had a lot of heart and not a spiteful bone in her beautiful body. Unfortunately he was equally conscious of her principles, her outlook on the world, her essential trusting innocence. How could she forgive betrayal? Or cruelty? How could she ever understand that he let this whole thing get out of hand?

His phone lit up and with a sigh he reached for it to read the screen when he saw the message was from Gabriella, his body seemed to relax a little.

_Do you want to play a game with me? _

Troy's lips pulled into a smirk as he read the message. This was new? Just as he was going to respond the room went dark. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness as he looked around his office. The power must have gone out. Troy frowned as he stood up from his desk. Just as he was about move the phone lit up again.

_Meet me in the living room or I'll make this darkness permanent. _

A chuckle escaped his lips and he removed his glasses placing them on the desk and moving to leave his office. When he came down the stairs there was a dim glow flickering in the living room. Candles maybe? What was she up to? When he came to the last step his breath was knocked from his lungs as if he momentarily forgot to inhale. Standing there in the candles warm flickering light was Gabriella, wearing nothing but the corset. Her long hair had let down and was now hanging over her shoulders the curls more wild than he ever seen them before. Shadows played over her features giving a look on mysterious devious behavior. A smile pulled at his lips and he tucked his phone into his pocket. "What's this?"

"We're going to have a meal and talk." She said lifting her chin and almost daring him to say otherwise.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to talk you shouldn't have put on the corset," he said already feeling himself growing with excitement as his blood was rushing south.

"I'm making my offer more tempting Mr. Bolton," she said motioning to the coffee table that was covered in a white cloth and set up with food, glasses of wine and two place settings.

"We have a dining room you know?" he said looking around the living room. The candle light made everything that much more mysterious.

"And this is more intimate."

"Are you trying seduce me?"

"Are you seducible?" she responded playfully.

Troy smile stretched out and he moved to step into this enclosed warm glow of intimacy. "Only when it comes you."

Gabriella watched nervously as excitement bubbled through her making her fingers shake and her stomach jump with each step he took as he slowly came into the room.

"What's on the menu?" he asked with a raised brow looking down at the food.

"Everything you see here," she said motioning to the table.

Troy's eyes roamed the table, the food smelled delicious but the vision of her was overpowering so much so that he couldn't thinking of taking a bite before tasting her first. "Does that include you as dessert?"

It was the way he said it that made her insides warm up and sent tingles spreading instantly through her girle parts. He was still wearing those clothes, the ones that looked so out of place on him. That gray shirt, blue jeans that hugged him and cupped his bottom snuggly with denim. "Maybe?"

"Well in that case I've always been tempted by the idea to have my desert before the meal," he said coming to a stop in front of her and lifting a finger to gently touch the top of her breast.

The warmth of his touch was searing and that simple pass of his fingers felt so wonderful in ways she would have never expected.

"Have we talked enough?"

"I want to get know you," Gabriella said with a hitched breath.

Troy came closer to her his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, "We'll have time for that later," he said quietly before he smothered her protest with his deep open-mouthed kiss that left her burning with love and desire. His lips seared a path down her neck, and she threw her head back, opening herself to him completely.

"I need you now," he growled in her ear and just the sound of his voice fired a tremor of relentless passion into her blood.

Gabriella's hands slid down his firm thigh and wonder to herself how she gotten to this point from where they started. "Not yet…"

In a new found brave and nervous movement, she unfastened his jeans and slid her hand inside. He responded with a groan of pleasure, while she touched her lips to the fine curve of his collarbone. Troy arms shifted reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it off to toss it over to the side. As soon as the fabric was gone she bent to taste the delicious salty flavor of his skin, nipping gently her lips followed the line down his chest. She kissed the smooth corded surface of muscle at his stomach. She was on her knees in front of him as she shifted his pants down to his ankles and grabbed hold of him as he sprung out from the waist band of his boxers.

Troy didn't say a word he just stood there looking down at the woman who had changed so much since he first met her. A woman who was now coming into her own sexuality, who was becoming more bold and daring in a way that mystified him and left him without words. He watched as she kissed the tip, then used her tongue, the feeling was warm, wet, and wonderful. Her small mouth closed over him and in two swift movements he thought he would lose everything he had in him to stay standing upright.

Oh God, yes, he thought as she took him in her mouth again. he reached down and buried his hands in her hair and enjoyed. Arousal built and rippled through his body as everything in him focus on the exquisite sensation of having her pleasure him. A part of him wanted it to go on forever. Another part of him to bring her to her feet and bend her over so he could thrust inside her until they both climaxed in a mindless burst.

As she drove him toward the edge, he moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders. He needed to find control, "Enough," he panted, seeing spots of light in the air.

Gabriella got to her feet and reached a hand up to his chest pushing him gently to the couch, "Lie back." She pressed her palm to his chest and guided him down. "Relax."

"That's not possible." His tone was low and laden with desire.

His hands came up to touch the fabric of the corset. The contrast of her skin next to the pink was driving him crazy. Gabriella reached to the side and at first he didn't recognize what she was holding until she brought it up over his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

He made no argument. But when he felt something cover his eyes and her tie it at the back he stiffened. A blindfold? "Jesus."

"You can't control everything," Gabriella mumbled quietly against his ear. "We need to trust each other, more importantly you need to trust me."

Troy was quite, her weight shifted on him as she took his wrist and tied them up as well. He never thought or imaged that she was the kind of woman who would do such things. His mouth was instantly dry. "Now I want to get to know you," he said with a dry laugh.

"Don't be too surprised, I read this in a book once."

"What kind of books do you read?" he asked as she moved his hand up and behind his head. He could feel her straddling him, her chest against his as she secured him. He could smell her perfume, feel the heat between her legs, her thighs were soft and at the same time imprisoning his. Then her hands were everywhere. He didn't know he could get so aroused so quickly, but the mental images of her sitting on top of him in that corset was dancing in his mind behind the blindfold.

"I like to read romance novels, poetry and murder mysteries," she said in low voice.

She shifted her weight again and he tried really hard to listen to what she was doing. He could hear the familiar tear of a foil packet. Then closely he felt her cover him using her hands to roll the condom down over his erection which was pulsating with want and eagerness. "I should buy you more books." As soon as he spoke Troy nearly felt his eyes roll back in his head. He started to feel her heat as she sank slowly over him taking him inside her inch by wonderful inch. God, she was tight. His body got the better of him he jerked upward pushing himself the rest of the way into her. When she gasps a spear of panic went through him. He didn't want to hurt her and this position would have him going in deep.

Her hands press against his chest pushing him further down into the couch, as she lifted up and sank back down this time going a little further than before without his help. Thinking he might die if she didn't take all of him he went to touch her but realize quickly that he couldn't. She'd tied his hands behind his head. A loud groan escaped his lips as she finally had him completely, gloriously embedded inside her. "You're going to be the death of me."

Gabriella let out a moan of her own as she came back down on him. Her senses swirled as she eased herself down onto him at her own pace, melting a little more with each thrust. She felt powerful, in control and sexy all at the same time. Slowly she moved with controlled effort. The hard swell of him filled her with a soaring pleasure.

"God," he moaned, as he sat there helpless to her touch.

She moved rhythmically her hands on his chest free to touch him wherever. Her nails dug into him with each grind and he began mumbling her name, under his breath. She needed more, so she thrust faster, impatiently, until she was drained of strength, her body depleted of its power to thrust any harder. With on more grind she was there, exploding into a million pieces and Troy following right behind her clenching his teeth as he tipped over the edge feel falling into that senseless burst of happiness.


End file.
